


Black and White

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABO presentation, Abandonment, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Confessions, Court Case, Dry Humping, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Homelessness, Hybrids, Innocent Park Jimin (BTS), Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Anorexia, Rutting, Scenting, Sexual Assault, Vomiting, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: When Jimin leaves home for University he finds friendship and love and that family isn't necessarily confined to the household that you grew up in.





	1. September

When Jimin finally escaped from his parents’ house at the tender age of eighteen, it was in no way the dramatic exit that he had imagined so many times over the years. He had fantasised screaming matches, confronting them for all the shitty things they’d done to him over the years. He’d led awake so many nights dreaming of this moment, so when it came, it was so far beyond anticlimactic that he hardly dared to believe it was actually happening. Instead of telling his parents off, as they so richly deserved, Park Jimin simply left his small hometown and went to university.

 

 

Seoul was overwhelming in ways he could never have imagined. He had come from a very small community, and he’d been kept on a very short leash by his parents, so total freedom in a gigantic city was kind of terrifying. He ended up paying a ridiculous sum of money to a taxi driver to take him from the train station to his new campus, wincing as he handed over the money, not able to miss, even in his total naivety, the predatory look of glee on the taxi drivers face. He had few possessions with him, so he easily carried them towards his new dorm.

 

 

He was the first one into his twin share room, pausing nervously in the doorway, wondering if it was ok for him to choose a bed or if he should wait for his roommate and let them have the first pick, he was still dithering when a deep voice startled him.

“You going to stand there all day or you going to let me in?” the boy questioned.

Jimin blushed instantly, scrambling out of the way, letting the other boy in. 

He looked kind of scary, dressed from head to toe in black, complete with a black beanie on his head, his ears were pierced multiple times, he had an eyebrow ring  
and a piercing through his lip and Jimin couldn’t stop staring.

“Done checking me out?” the guy growled at him, “which bed are you having?”

Jimin blinked and gulped, “umm, yes? I…I hadn’t, I mean, I don’t mind? You choose?”

The stranger raised one eyebrow, the pierced one Jimin noted, his mind racing wildly.

“Whatever, I'll take this one,” he said, dumping his bag down on the left-hand side, “you always this jumpy?” he added curiously.

“No?” Jimin questioned again, “I mean, I don’t think so, but yeah, maybe,” he mumbled.

For some reason that made the other guy grin, it was gummy, and kind of goofy and suddenly he looked much less scary.

“Where are you from?” he questioned, “and, I know I should have read the pack, but I didn’t, what’s your name?”

“Umm, Jimin. Park Jimin and I’m from Busan,” Jimin told him.

“Cool, I’m Min Yoongi, Daegu,” he was told in return.

Jimin smiled back, nodding shyly at Yoongi.

“You ever going to put down your bag?” Yoongi questioned him, but more softly than before, seemingly sensing Jimin’s terror, “we should unpack what we have to and go explore, get a drink?”

Jimin nodded, “sounds nice,” he told Yoongi softly, “but I don’t actually drink, I’m happy with coke or something though,” he rushed out lest Yoongi take back his offer and he manages to fuck up the first tentative steps towards friendship.

“Don’t drink?” Yoongi asked curiously, but there was no malice behind his tone and Jimin was happy to carry on unloading his bag while they chatted.

“No, never tried,” he confessed.

Yoongi choked on his own spit, “never tried alcohol?” he asked, sounding incredulous, “you’re eighteen, aren’t you? How the fuck were you not led even the slightest bit astray at school?”

Jimin winced at Yoongi’s casual swearing, something else he supposed he was going to have to get used to.

“I was homeschooled,” he mumbled, feeling ashamed.

“Oh, shit man, homeschooled in Busan, that place is massive though.”

Jimin nodded, “we were rural, no buses into school, parents didn’t want to drive me every day, so my mum just never went back to work after they got me, taught me herself.”

“Wow, that pretty out there,” Yoongi told him, “wait, got you?”

Jimin blushed, “I’m adopted,” he told Yoongi. Fuck, what is it about this guy that makes him want to spill all of his secrets?

Yoongi’s eyes darted up to Jimin’s hat, still firmly in place, “you a ‘brid?” he questioned.

“What?” Jimin spat out too fast, “no,” he denied, lying through his teeth.

Yoongi smirked, seeing right through him, before removing his hat, revealing his own ears, black triangles barely peeping out from his messy hair.

“Calm the fuck down man,” Yoongi told him, “you’re in a ‘brid and other minorities dorm, ‘ain't hard to figure you out.”

Jimin’s hand went up to his own head, feeling his ears twitching under his hat. He never removed his hat, ever. His parents had drilled it into him from a very young age that he was never to reveal them, never to admit to what he was, so why was Yoongi so blatantly exposing his ears? How did he spot Jimin so easily? And just how the hell did he end up in a hybrid-specific dorm? Yet again, his mind was spinning.

“Why are you freaking out?” Yoongi asked him.

Jimin sat heavily on his bed, trying not to burst into panicky tears, wondering if leaving home had been a horrible mistake after all.

“Never met another,” he choked out.

Yoongi’s eyes widened, “never met another ‘brid? You serious?”

Jimin nodded, not daring to meet Yoongi’s eyes anymore.

“Wow, that’s wild,” Yoongi breathed, “you never had playdates, or went to meetings or clubs or anything?”

Jimin shook his head again, “my parents,” he started, “didn’t really like…” he gestured miserably to his ears.

“That you’re hybrid?” Yoongi gasped, “but they must have known when they adopted you, what the hell were they thinking?”

Jimin shrugged, “how the heck should I know?” he told Yoongi softly, “all I know is I’m never allowed to remove my hat unless I’m alone in my bedroom with the door locked.

Yoongi squawked, “that is so fucked up man,” he told Jimin, his tone low, “your poor ears, squashed all day, I can’t imagine it, god it feels so good when they’re out.”  
As if to demonstrate Yoongi pulls very carefully at his own ears, as if stretching them out from their own confinement, and he lets out just a little groan of satisfaction.

Jimin almost moans too, watching Yoongi experience all of the relief and freedom he rarely gets to enjoy.

“Go on man,” Yoongi encourages, gesturing to Jimin’s hat as if sensing what he longed to do.

Jimin shakes his head on pure instinct.

“In your bedroom, right?” Yoongi wheedles, “still within the rules.”

“You’re here though,” Jimin protests weekly.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Yoongi grins conspiratorially.

Jimin lets out a tiny giggle at that and reaches up to pull his hat off. His own hair is messy, but his ears don’t hide the way that Yoongi’s had, they’re immediately on alert and flicking around, searching for all of the new sounds that he can now hear.

“Oh, pretty,” Yoongi tells him, reaching for Jimin’s left ear as if he’s going to touch.

Jimin yanks his head back, startled and Yoongi colours.

“Sorry, shit, sorry Jimin, I didn’t think, I’ve never seen a calico in real life before, and your ears really are pretty,” he rambles.

“Seen a what?” Jimin questions, confused yet again.

Yoongi’s eyes widen, “calico,” he states again like it should be obvious, “your breed.”

Jimin just looks back at him, not wanting to admit that he has no idea what Yoongi is on about but being curious enough that he wants him to continue.

“Your parents really told you nothing huh?” Yoongi asks softly, before continuing.

“Ok, so, you know what hybrids are right?” he starts.

Jimin sort of shrugs lamely, because he really only has the vaguest of ideas.

“Fuck,” Yoongi breaths again, “ok, so we’ll just go with the bare basics ok, and then if you have questions, like whenever, I’ll answer them?”

Jimin nods with relief.

“So, basically, there are humans, no extra ears or tail, hybrids, with the extra ears and tail, and animals.” Yoongi starts, waiting for Jimin to nod before continuing.  
“The most common ‘brids are dogs and cats, but there are others out there, and we’ll probably meet some here,” Yoongi pauses as Jimin’s eyes widen, trying to take into account all of this new information.

“So,” Yoongi continues, “within the species, there are breeds right?”

Jimin nodded, this he did know.

“So, for me, I’m of no particular breed, common housecat,” he grinned, seemingly more than happy with his origins. “As for you,“ he continued, “I can’t be sure, you’d have to ask to see your adoption papers, but I’m pretty convinced you’re a calico, pretty rare, definitely something special, which is why I don’t understand…” he trailed off, seemingly thinking. He shook himself out of it, “I bet your tail is amazing though right? Fluffy?”

Jimin winced, “I, umm,” he started, shaking his head, “I mean, it had to be removed when I was young.”

Jimin did not expect his words to have quite the effect they had on Yoongi, he looked utterly horrified.

“What?” he whispered, “your tail was removed?” he sounds really shocked, almost scared for Jimin.

He nodded back to Yoongi, “I was about four I think, I don’t remember much about it, but I remember the hospital, and a lot of injections, and pain,” he told Yoongi softly.

Yoongi looked like he might actually throw up, “god Jimin that’s barbaric,” he whispered, “a hybrids tail carries part of their spinal cord, they are very very rarely removed, and its usually only to save the person’s life in extreme circumstances, it’s like cutting off someone’s leg, worse really. Why the hell was it removed?”  
Jimin swallowed hard, his parents have always spoken of its removal in casual terms, when they’ve spoken about it at all, Jimin was young and boisterous, and his tail was forever knocking things off places, and Jimin is suddenly realising that his wasn’t removed to save his life but to make his parents lives very slightly easier, it’s not a revelation that sits well with him, and it’s something he’s far too mortified to share with Yoongi.

He shrugs, “I don’t remember,” he tells Yoongi lamely.

Yoongi eyes him like he doesn’t believe him, but he drops the topic, which Jimin appreciates.

“You nearly unpacked?” he asks Jimin instead.

Jimin nodded, “yeah, that’ll do for now,” he told Yoongi, earning himself a big grin in return.

“Excellent,” Yoongi told him, “want to head out now?”

 

 

They walked together to the main quad where what seemed like every other student was either milling about or had manned tables advertising clubs. Jimin’s mind was being prized wide open, so many options, he was nervous but determined to make new friends, so he signed up for probably too many clubs. Yoongi finally dragged him to what looked like a very lively table, with plenty of people milling around and lots of raucous shouting. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “they aren’t all like this I promise,” he told Jimin, leading him towards the table.

He wasn’t really looking at what was going on around him, or he might have been able to avoid being half crushed to death by a ridiculously tall and model beautiful man, but he was not so lucky. The guy crashed into him, pushed by someone else, and he bowled Jimin right over onto the floor. He went down hard, he always did, clumsy might as well have been his middle name, squawking out an alarmed ‘ow’ as he hit the ground.

Yoongi was there in an instant, hauling Jimin off the floor and shoving the tall guy away from him.

“Fucking watch what you’re doing dickhead,” he spat, simultaneously checking that Jimin wasn’t too hurt.

The tall guy looks instantly contrite, as does his equally tall friend, is everyone here a damn giant?

“I’m so sorry,” the first guy apologises, reaching for Jimin and pulling him in for a very unexpected hug. Jimin stiffens in his arms wondering just what exactly he’s let himself in for for approximately the hundredth time since he left home, was it really only this morning?

“Jesus, let him go,” he hears Yoongi growling.

The arms let him go, and Jimin is just very slightly disappointed, the guy may have knocked him down and then jumped on him, but he gives great hugs.

“I’m Taehyung,” he offers, belatedly reaching for Jimin’s hand and shaking it, “part Labrador, part unknown,” he grins widely. “This is Jungkook,” he continues, dragging the other guy closer to him, “new roommate, purebred spaniel of some sort that I’ve already forgotten.” He grins at Jungkook, completely unashamed of his revelations.

Jungkook and Jimin shake hands too, obviously waiting for him to reply, Taehyung’s grin faltering very slightly as Jimin remains mute.

Yoongi rescues him, “I’m Yoongi,” he tells them shortly, “common housecat. This is Jimin, my roommate, probable calico.”

Both Taehyung and Jungkook look at Jimin impressed.

“Ooh, rare breed,” Taehyung exclaims, “nice, although you’re not the rarest I’ve met, next door to us is an eagle owl.”

“Bullshit,” Yoongi tells Taehyung, scoffing at the very idea.

Both Taehyung and Jungkook shake their heads,

“No bullshit,” Jungkook tells Yoongi quietly, “he’s even rooming on his own, no other bird ‘brids for them to match him with.”

Yoongi still looks sceptical, “I'll believe it when I see it,” he tells Taehyung and Jungkook. “Now if you don’t mind, Jimin and I wanted to sign up?”

“Oh sure,” Taehyung told them, backing off so they could go, “we’ll see you later though? Party in the main common room at the dorm later huh?”

“Yeah right,” Yoongi tells them, “that’ll be fucking carnage for like half an hour until it gets shut down.”

Taehyung isn’t put off by Yoongi’s gloomy prediction, “true,” he agrees wiggling his eyebrows, “but it’ll be an excellent half an hour.”

 

Jimin sticks close to Yoongi for the rest of the afternoon, trusting him already despite only knowing him for a few short hours. Yoongi exudes a quiet confidence that Jimin can only hope to one day possess.

 

 

They don’t bother with the common room party that night, Jimin is far too nervous at the mere idea, and Yoongi just somehow seems to know. Instead, he hangs out on his bed, reading through his course notes, preparing as much as he can for his classes to start tomorrow, while Yoongi plays on his phone. He’s so focussed that when he hears Yoongi say his name in a rather stern tone he belatedly realises it's not the first time he’s tried to get his attention, his head shoots up.

“Hmm?” he asks.

Yoongi smiles at him, “man you were really engrossed huh? I was just going to ask for your number? Makes sense for us to be able to get in touch, right?”

Jimin nods, but blushes again, “I, uhh, don’t actually have a phone,” he admitted, scrambling to carry on after Yoongi’s eyes widen to an almost comical degree. “But I have money to go and buy one,” he said, “I just haven’t had a chance yet.”

Yoongi shakes his head just a little bit, incredulous, “no phone?” he asks softly, almost to himself, not really expecting an answer from Jimin.

 

 

The first chance they get, Yoongi drags Jimin to the nearest phone store and helps him navigate through the seemingly endless options and sub-options that are thrown at him. The salesman is slick, sensing Jimin’s inexperience, but Yoongi takes no shit. He tells Jimin in no uncertain terms what is a good deal and what isn’t and overrules the salesman on several points. Jimin walks out with a new phone, and, when they get back to the dorm, Yoongi helps him set it up and shows him how everything works. For the first week, Yoongi is his one and only contact in his phone.

 

But then classes and clubs start in earnest, and he starts to chat to more people that he meets and soon his phone contact list is growing. People are drawn to Jimin, they are attracted by his gentle nature and his soft smiles and for the first time in his life, Jimin is popular.

It isn’t easy, things are still overwhelming, and there are many occasions where he retreats to his room and his books and to Yoongi.

Yoongi proves to be the ideal roommate for him, they really couldn’t have matched him with anyone better. He looks out for Jimin, steers him in the right direction when he’s floundering, offering him little titbits of advice without patronising him, answering all the many questions that pop randomly into Jimin’s head.  
And Taehyung and Jungkook have somehow ended up attaching themselves to Jimin and Yoongi too. Jungkook goes to dance class with him and extra club on a Tuesday and Thursday and, despite the fact that they’re both a little shy and both get a little tongue-tied at times, they become friends too. It is impossible to dislike Taehyung, he is forever smiling, and enthusiastic at the most random things which could make him annoying but somehow Taehyung makes it endearing. And he’s touchy as hell too, more often than not snuggling into Jimin when they’re sitting side by side, randomly appearing from nowhere and cuddling him from behind, it’s weird at first, because Jimin’s family really aren’t the sort to show physical affection. At first, he jumps and stiffens and tries to subtly move away. But Taehyung seems to need touch to survive, and so Jimin quickly goes from tolerating Taehyung’s touches to actively looking forward to them.

 

 

He is struggling just a little bit though because sometimes the way Taehyung touches him, and the places Taehyung touches him send surges of feelings through Jimin like he’s never experienced. He isn’t totally naive, taking his hat off wasn’t the only thing he got up to in his room once he was locked in and alone, but having someone else, one of his friends, sparking those kinds of feelings is confusing. 

It is, of course, Yoongi that rescues him once again, one night, when their lights are out but before they’re asleep. They do this sometimes, talk into the void, its safe, Jimin can ask the questions that make him blush and Yoongi never has to be any the wiser. But it’s Yoongi that makes him blush this time.

“You like guys Jimin?” he asked softly one night, completely out of nowhere and totally off topic of what they had been chatting about.

“I, umm, what?” Jimin started, taken by surprise, and not entirely sure where Yoongi was going with this.

“Like, romantically?” Yoongi clarified.

“I…” Jimin started again, “don’t really know,” he finished, very very softly.

“It’s cool either way,” Yoongi told him, pushing past Jimin’s discomfort, “it’s just there’s a really nice LGBT club on campus, good group of people, non-judgemental you know, if you’re interested.”

“Maybe?” Jimin told Yoongi, “I just, I mean, I haven’t, you know, like ever.”

“You’re a virgin?” Yoongi asked him matter of factly.

Jimin let out a little giggle that for some reason was threatening to come out as a sob, “never done anything, with anyone,” he confirmed.

“Nothing?” Yoongi checked carefully, “kissing, cuddling?”

Jimin shook his head, even though it was totally dark and Yoongi couldn’t see him, “the only person that’s ever really hugged me is Tae,” he told Yoongi, the lump in his throat really starting to thicken now.

“Oh,” Yoongi sighed softly, “don’t be upset, there’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

His soft and gentle tone is what finally breaks Jimin, and he pushes his face into his pillow, hugging it tightly, trying to muffle his sobs.

“Fuck,” Yoongi swears, “I’m coming over ok?”

Jimin hears him getting out of bed, and the feels him sitting on the edge of Jimin’s bed, petting down his back, comforting him.

“Sorry if I pushed you,” he told Jimin, “there’s nothing wrong with how you are.”

“There is,” Jimin groaned out in frustration.

“Why would you say that?” Yoongi asked him.

“Because,” Jimin started, “when I…when Tae, oh fuck, never mind,” he stumbles out.

Yoongi gasps just very slightly, “Jimin, you actually swore,” he marvelled, “it must be bad.”

Jimin can’t help letting out a little watery giggle at Yoongi’s incredulity.

“When Tae hugs me,” he starts, “sometimes…” and then he just can’t bring himself to finish his sentence.

But Yoongi clearly understands, “oh,” he breathes softly, “it makes you horny.”

Jimin lets out a little indignant squawk, but he cannot contradict Yoongi because he’s right.

“Shit Jimin, that’s totally normal,” Yoongi tells him, “we’re fucking eighteen, every fucking thing makes us horny.”

Jimin giggles again.

“You’re not used to being touched much huh?” Yoongi questioned, “hardly surprising that having someone constantly in your personal space and petting you is going to get you a little riled up. Tell him to back off if it’s too much.”

“I can’t tell him, you know, that,” Jimin tells Yoongi.

“This is Taehyung,” Yoongi points out, “if you tell him he’s got you hard he’ll be flattered and then probably offer to blow you.”


	2. October

It turned out that Yoongi wasn’t far wrong. It was a few weeks later, Jimin having been ruminating about his feelings for Taehyung and for men in general, when the matter came to a sudden and mortifying head. The four of them had been hanging out in Taehyung and Jungkook’s room, squished together on Jungkook’s bed, trying to watch a movie on Taehyung’s laptop. As usual, Taehyung was all over everyone, but it was Jimin’s lap that he was sitting in. Taehyung didn’t sit still, Jimin wasn’t even sure he knew how, but inevitably the comforting weight of him, his warmth and his wriggling made Jimin’s body betray him. At first, Jimin thought he was going to get away with it, that even if Taehyung noticed he’d politely ignore it, but this is, of course, Kim Taehyung he was thinking about and that was never going to happen. Jimin tried grabbing Taehyung’s hips first, stilling him. But it didn’t last, Taehyung reached over Yoongi for the popcorn and as he resettled himself back into Jimin’s lap it neatly slotted Jimin’s now uncomfortably hard dick between Taehyung’s buttcheeks, and from the way he froze for a second, Jimin knew he’d been exposed. He didn’t dare breathe, waiting for Taehyung to do something, or preferably nothing, what he wasn’t expecting was for Taehyung to grind his ass down just a little bit, and then Jimin gasped.

“Well well well,” Taehyung crowed, “what have we here?”

“Shut up Tae, we’re watching,” Yoongi growled at him.

Jimin took the opportunity to shove Taehyung off his lap,

“Bathroom,” he choked out desperately, pushing his way off the bed in a blind panic.

Taehyung laughed from his new position on the floor, “don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he crowed, winking at Jimin.

It was all he could do not to cry, miserable and mortified. The conversation carried on behind him, but he kept moving.

“What did you do to him?” He heard Yoongi demanding.

“Nothing,” Taehyung protested, “he just needs to have a little alone time if you know what I mean.”

“Was he?” Yoongi started, quickly working out what the problem was.

“Tae you fucking idiot,” he heard Yoongi bite before he was thankfully far enough away that their voices faded out.

 

 

He practically ran back to his dorm, to safety, to hide. Yoongi didn’t follow him back immediately and he could only imagine the mortifying conversations that were happening right now on the floor below him.

When Yoongi did make it back to their room he came in quietly and alone.

“Jimin?” He started softly, “you ok?”

“If I never see Taehyung again, I’ll probably get over it in like a hundred years or so,” he replied back, voice muffled from where his burning red face was pressed into his pillow.

“It really isn’t that big of a deal,” Yoongi comforted him, “I’m going to kick Tae’s ass for making you think it is.”

“Don’t,” Jimin pleaded, “just, you know, never mention it again.”

Yoongi grumbled but he agreed, patting Jimin’s shoulder before getting off the bed, “fine, but if he gives you a hard time, let me know so I can punch his fucking lights out.”

 

 

Taehyung waited until the next morning, giving Jimin enough time to get over his mortification just a little bit, but not long enough so it became a massive issue. He knocked just after Yoongi had left for class, leaving Jimin no option but to answer. In typical Taehyung fashion, he was immediately all over Jimin, wrapping him in a warm and comforting hug.

“I’m so sorry,” he told Jimin, “I shouldn’t have called you out last night, I’m flattered if anything,” he promised.

“It’s ok,” Jimin told him shyly, “I shouldn’t have overreacted.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung said, letting him go and pushing him to arm’s length so he could talk to him face to face, “why didn’t you just hit me and tell me to fuck off?”

Jimin shrugged, “I just...” he started, “haven’t, you know, before.”

“Told someone to fuck off?” Taehyung teased, knowing Jimin’s reluctance to swear all too well.

“No Tae,” Jimin said, “well yeah, that too,” he admitted. “The other stuff.”

Taehyung sighed, dragging Jimin to his bed and settling down with him.

“Yoongi kind of hinted some stuff last night but wouldn’t say, but you’re a virgin, right?”

Jimin nodded, “and the rest,” he told Taehyung, “never had any sort of relationship, with anyone, no messing about, been kind of sheltered.”

“Ok, cool,” Taehyung told him nodding, before landing a hand on Jimin’s thigh, “god you must be so beyond frustrated huh?”

Jimin gulped, willing himself to ignore Taehyung’s understanding tone and his absentminded kneading of Jimin’s leg. He just nodded in reply.

“Did I ever tell you that Kook and I have hooked up?” Taehyung suddenly told him.

Jimin’s eyes widened, “no,” he gasped, “when? You guys are together?”

Taehyung chuckled, “it happens now and then,” he told Jimin casually, “when we’re bored and horny, but no, we’re not together.”

“Oh,” Jimin told him, not entirely sure what to add to that.

“Do you like guys?” Taehyung asked him.

Jimin nodded again, more hesitantly, “I think so?” He half questioned, “I mean, more than girls, I think.”

What came out of Taehyung’s mouth next was really not what he expected.

“Would you want to kiss me?” He asked softly, “to see?”

Jimin swallowed super hard at that question, it had honestly not really crossed his mind, he had been too busy trying to fight his feelings to allow them space to grow. But now, with Taehyung’s hand still on his thigh, big and warm, he just wants to scream yes.

He doesn’t, locking eyes with Taehyung instead and nodding just a very tiny bit.

“Just as friends, right?” Taehyung checked, “don’t go falling in love with me Park Jimin.” His tone is light, teasing and Jimin relaxes, smiling back.

“So full of yourself,” he chided softly.

Taehyung smiles back, then without further warning, leaned in and pecked Jimin softly and far too quickly on the lips.

“Oh,” Jimin breathed as Taehyung pulled back for the first time, “that was...quick.”

Taehyung snorted, “rude Jimin,” he told him, “you want more?”

He should say no, he should stop this, but all he can see is Taehyung’s soft lips, now just very slightly dampened, and god does he want more. He doesn’t even have to nod, his fixation on Taehyung’s lips tells him enough. This time Taehyung pulls Jimin in closer, snaking an arm around his waist and a hand cupping his neck. He pulls a very willing Jimin towards him and kisses him again. This time he doesn’t pull back after the first peck, kissing him repeatedly, lingering longer, encouraging Jimin to kiss back.

 

 

It turns out that kissing Taehyung, even just a little bit, blows Jimin’s world right open, and he quickly becomes addicted. Taehyung doesn’t change, he’s still just as cuddly, just as sweet, but behind closed doors and in secluded corners, he ramps things up, cuddles become sweet kisses, gentle touches, soft gasps and gentle moans that have Jimin aching for more.

Taehyung doesn’t push him at all, but as the days go on without any escalation, Jimin gets more and more frustrated, his libido suddenly seriously fires up and one day, when they’re alone in Jimin’s room and Taehyung is enthusiastically describing how he and Jungkook jerked each other in the shower that morning, Jimin groans without meaning to.

Taehyung pauses and eyes Jimin carefully, “you ok? Am I oversharing again?” he grins.

Jimin shook his head, “its fine,” he told Taehyung, praying that his oversized hoodie covered him sufficiently so Taehyung couldn’t see the effect his story and Jimin’s imagination was causing.

Taehyung looked at him carefully, “you’re lying,” he accused, “what’s wrong?”

Jimin shrugged as best he could considering he was lying down facing Taehyung, “I…” he started, blushing before he could get any further.

Taehyung smirked, “not making you jealous am I, Chim?”

Jimin just blushed more, rolling over on his stomach, no longer able to look Taehyung in the eye.

“Chim? I’m sorry,” Taehyung sounded concerned, landing a warm and reassuring hand onto the small of Jimin’s back, pressing him ever so slightly harder into the bed. It was a small difference, but to Jimin’s now fully erect dick it felt heavenly, and it was all he could do to keep his hips still. He’s masturbated before, obviously, but never thought to try it like this, rubbing himself on the bed, and right now he can’t work out why not.

“Tae,” he breaths softly, not really sure if he wants Taehyung to leave the room immediately so he can get himself off, or if he wants something more from him.

“Chim?” Taehyung asks.

Jimin groans in frustration, unable to formulate his thoughts with his dick so hard and the heavy warmth in Taehyung’s hand bleeding through the fabric of his shirt.

“Can I kiss you?” Taehyung questions gently.

“Please,” Jimin tells him, with his face still buried in his pillow.

Taehyung takes his hand of Jimin’s back and pushes lightly at his shoulder, “roll over then,” he encourages.

Jimin looks up at Taehyung but shakes his head, “I can’t,” he mumbles.

Taehyung darts a look down Jimin’s body and then back up to his face, it’s clear from his expression that he knows why Jimin is reluctant to move.

“It’s ok,” he reassures Jimin.

So Jimin rolls over, his big hoodie covers him anyway. Taehyung pushes him gently onto his back, shuffling closer, pressing himself to Jimin’s side and kisses him. He starts slow, like he always does, letting Jimin escalate things, letting Jimin be the first one to dart his tongue into Taehyung’s mouth. Jimin doesn’t even realise he’s moving until Taehyung wraps a hand around Jimin’s hip.

“More?” Taehyung questions.

“Please,” Jimin begs again, feeling desperate for something, anything to release the intense hardness.

Taehyung climbs on top of him, nudging Jimin’s legs apart, kneeling between them, letting his chest touch Jimin’s as they continue to kiss, but it’s not enough. With a sudden surge of daring, Jimin reaches for Taehyung’s ass and pulls him down, immediately whimpering into Taehyung’s mouth as their crotches meet. Taehyung moves his hips against Jimin teasingly as he kisses him deeply. And Jimin can’t stop, it’s like he’s been possessed, he holds on to Taehyung tightly, writhing against him, chasing his orgasm now. As he’s getting close, Taehyung pulls back.

“Jimin?” he questions carefully.

“Tae,” Jimin wails back, his body still moving, so fucking close, “please, please don’t stop.”

“Ok,” Taehyung whispers back, leaning back down to kiss Jimin and thrusting his hips harder and faster.

It’s enough, Jimin comes, hard and very fucking messily, in his underwear.

He breaks the kiss with Taehyung as he rides it out, breathing hard, eyes clamped shut. He can still feel Taehyung, wicked hard against him, but he can’t move any more, even the weight of Taehyung on him is starting to feel uncomfortable. He barely even winces before Taehyung is climbing off him, giving him a gentle peck on his lips as he snuggles back into Jimin’s side.

“You ok there?” he asks softly.

Jimin just exhales, words eluding him for now, and Taehyung waits patiently for Jimin to open his eyes again.

“I feel gross,” is the first thing that Jimin manages to say, and Taehyung giggles back.

“Yep, coming in your underwear will do that.”

Jimin blushes fiercely again, “shut up Tae,” he mumbles.

Taehyung smirks back, pushing Jimin softly, “go get cleaned up,” he encouraged, still grinning as Jimin pulled faces as he got off the bed. He waited until Jimin was almost at his bathroom door before reminding him,

“don’t you want to take clean underwear?”

Jimin glowered back at him, but he couldn’t dispute that he really needed to, so he twirled around, and back to his dresser, grabbing the first pair of underwear that his hands hit, before locking himself in the bathroom.

Taehyung was still sat on his bed when he came out.

“Ok?” he checked.

Jimin nodded sheepishly.

“Freaking out?” Taehyung questioned.

Jimin shrugged and Taehyung reached for him, “come here,” he told Jimin, encouraging Jimin onto his lap and hugging him tightly.

“Nothing to freak out about, it felt good huh? For me too, we’re cool.”

And hugging Taehyung so closely, straddling his lap, Jimin realised that it may have been really fucking good for him, but he’d left Taehyung hanging. He shifted in Taehyung’s lap to be sure, and yep, no doubt, Taehyung was still hard.

“Tae?” he asked, looking down quickly.

“Oh,” Taehyung giggled, “yeah, sorry, forget it, it’ll go away.”

“Do you want me to…” Jimin started.

“Nah, its fine,” Taehyung told him.

Jimin unconsciously licked his lips, before looking at Taehyung again, “can I?” he asked.

Taehyung looked back, “you want to?”

Jimin nodded.

Taehyung grinned softly, “be my guest,” he told Jimin, gesturing down at himself.

“what do I…? how? I mean…” Jimin stuttered.

“Just touch me,” Taehyung told him, “I’m not that hard to please,” he smiled reassuringly at Jimin.

Jimin shuffled back slightly to give him room to properly touch Taehyung, reaching for him and cupping him hesitantly, mapping out Taehyung’s shaft with his fingers.

“Bit harder,” Taehyung encouraged, already starting to breath more heavily.

Jimin pressed and stroked at him, but it wasn’t easy with Taehyung’s jeans in the way, “can I… you know, take you out?” Jimin asked softly.

“Fuck,” Taehyung bit out, “yes.”

Jimin slid his fingers into the waistband of Taehyung’s jeans, pressing the button through its hole and sliding down Taehyung’s zipper. He could feel him much better now, warmer through the thinner fabric of his underwear. He ran his fingers lightly down Taehyung’s shaft and watched with fascination as it twitched in response.

“Fuck,” Taehyung groaned out, “don’t fucking tease me.”

“Sorry,” Jimin told him, rising out of Taehyung’s lap, “can you, you know, push them down a bit?”

Taehyung bucked his hips up, sliding down his jeans and underwear in one practically before Jimin finished his sentence, and then, for the first time, he was face to face with someone else’s cock. Taehyung looked different to him, but not by much, he was a tiny bit thinner, and probably a little bit longer.

“You just planning on looking at it now?” Taehyung asked him, amusement in his voice.

Jimin looked at him guiltily, “sorry,” he breathed, “I just don’t know what to do.”

Taehyung snorted most inelegantly, “Chim, you have an actual dick, just, you know, do what you’d do.”

And a lightbulb went off in Jimin’s head, because duh, of course. He leapt off Taehyung’s lap, heading for his dressing table leaving a semi naked and very indignant Taehyung on his bed.

“Hey, what the fuck?” Taehyung exclaimed before Jimin held up the bottle, and then he just smirked.

“Really?” he teased as Jimin returned to his lap, “body butter? That’s what you’re going to use? Don’t you have lube?”

“It’s for body’s,” Jimin defended, “and no to the other thing.”

“Fine” Taehyung told him, clearly distracted by the way Jimin was warming the body butter between his hands, “we’ll leave the lube for when we get into butt stuff.”

Jimin, who was just about to slide a now well slicked hand down Taehyung’s shaft, froze. “Butt stuff?” he asked.

“Nope, not now, never mind, back to what you were doing,” Taehyung told him firmly.

“But…” Jimin started.

“Butt stuff,” Taehyung corrected, “let’s forget that for now, please,” he whined.

Jimin rolled his eyes, but took hold of Taehyung’s waiting dick, and began to touch him the way he liked to touch himself. It wasn’t quite right, the angle was a bit off, and Taehyung’s dick was upside down from his normal perspective, but he could do this. 

From the noises Taehyung was making almost straight away, Jimin knew he was doing ok, Taehyung was way more vocal than he was expecting, gasping, encouraging and praising him. He knew Taehyung was getting close when he begged, “bit tighter, please,” and, as Jimin complied, Taehyung came, pulsing hard in Jimin’s hands. He stroked until Taehyung grabbed at his bicep, a wordless request to stop moving, and he just sat there, licking bits of come from the back of his hand, careful to avoid the remnants of the body butter.

“Jimin, fuck,” Taehyung breathed, looking at him incredulously.

Jimin froze, “what?”

“You’re eating my cum,” Taehyung pointed out, his eyes even wider than usual.

Jimin flushed and nodded.

“Jesus,” Taehyung breathed.

 

 

“Hey Jimin?” Yoongi started one night when they were both just kind of hanging out, “I’ve been meaning to ask, have you found a decent place to get your hair done here yet? I’ve been kind of thinking about going purple or something, but I’m worried about getting bleach that close to my ears.”

Jimin looked back blankly, trying to work out what Yoongi was on about, “haven’t had a haircut in ages, probably won’t bother till I go home,” he told Yoongi.

“Yeah, not for cutting, although probably that too, won’t your roots be wicked long before the holidays?” Yoongi asked.

Jimin frowned at him, “roots?” He questioned, “wait, what are you talking about?”

“The blonde, Jimin,” Yoongi huffed at him, pointing at Jimin’s head, and Jimin finally got it.

He blushed a bit, still self-conscious about it, even though he went mostly unnoticed here in a huge group of people experimenting with all sorts of colours and styles. Back at home, his hair colour was another reason for him to keep his hat on permanently.

“It’s natural,” he mumbled out, “I don’t dye it.”

Yoongi gasped briefly before recovering, and laughing, “shit I’m such a dope, you’re calico, of course your hair is naturally white.”

Jimin gawped back, because, in a sea of Korean black, his white hair has always been something of an oddity, something that marks him out as different, something to be ashamed of and something to keep hidden, but Yoongi is looking at him like it’s a positive thing, like it’s natural and normal and it makes him happier than he expected.

 

 

Jimin’s first hybrid get together is almost totally overwhelming. There are a lot of people here, ears and tails out, laughing and chatting easily with each other. Even a few couples, both opposite sex and same sex, openly together, hiding nothing. Jimin’s got his trusty beanie on, ears concealed, no tail to hide, he’s practically shivering with nerves and he sticks very close to Yoongi, kind of wishing he could run away. It doesn’t take long for Taehyung and Jungkook to find them, and once Taehyung realises just how scared Jimin is he pulls him in for a hug.

“You ok?” He checks, leaning in, not making it obvious.

Jimin nods, but Taehyung knows he’s lying, releasing him from the hug and reaching for his hand squeezing it reassuringly.

“Stick with me, I’ll introduce you to the nice ones.”

Jimin smiles back at him, more glad than he wants to admit that Taehyung knocked him over that first day, squeezing his hand back in thanks.

After that, the party isn’t so bad, he’s introduced a dizzying number of people, and Taehyung makes him take off his hat, revealing his ears. 

It turns out that Taehyung wasn’t lying when he told them that there was an eagle owl hybrid living in their dorm. Jimin almost giggles when it crosses his mind that this guy actually looks wise. He is actually kind of scary to talk to though. Namjoon is only a year older, but you wouldn’t know that to talk to him, he doesn’t tolerate any of Taehyung’s silliness, managing to calm even him down. But he’s got kind eyes, and deep as fuck dimples and despite his imposing aura, Jimin trusts him.

He already knows Hoseok from dance, he’s one of Jimin’s seniors too and although they haven’t spoken much, his impressively flexible body and sharp moves mean that Jimin has already noticed him. And Hoseok is so damn friendly that once Jimin and Jungkook get talking to him about their class, Taehyung gets bored, let’s go of Jimin’s hand and wanders off, and Jimin doesn’t even mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to update this again on Friday as I'm working all weekend and may not have time.


	3. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet Jin, and the gang's all here.

Jimin doesn’t know what to do when he walks into their dorm late one afternoon, starving hungry and kind of sweaty after dance to find Yoongi writhing on his bed, groaning in pain. He drops his bag instantly, rushing to Yoongi’s side. He is burning up, that much is obvious, and his eyes are unfocused, Jimin is terrified.

“Yoongi, what the hell?” He frets, hovering anxiously over the bed.

“Jimin,” Yoongi groans, “fuck, you need to go, please, don’t come back until I let you know it’s ok?”

“What the hell, I’m not leaving you, you need a doctor or something.”

“No doctor, fuck, Jimin, this really isn’t the time to be talking about this. Pack a bag, you need to be gone for a couple of days, hurry.”

“You’re delirious,” Jimin decides, desperately rifling through his memory for anything that will be useful right now, “I’m going to get someone, stay there.”

He darts out of the door before Yoongi can stop him, running up the corridor and barrelling straight into Namjoon.

“Oh, thank goodness,” he breathes out, “help, please, Yoongi is really sick.”

“Sick?” Namjoon questions as Jimin pulls him back towards his dorm room, “what kind of sick? Because I don’t do vomiting.”

“No, not that,” Jimin reassures him, “he’s just really hot and talking nonsense, wants me to move out, I think he’s delirious.”

Namjoon halts just before they go in the door, “wait, he’s hot and he wants you to move out? Are you sure it’s not just his heat? Is he presented?”

“His what? Is he what?” Jimin questions, lost again, “just come and look at him, please.”

Namjoon sighs, looking sharply at Jimin’s confusion, clearly deciding there are more pressing issues to deal with.

Namjoon walks into the room, wrinkles his nose and, without even approaching Yoongi, turns back to Jimin.

“Pack a bag,” he tells Jimin curtly, “everything that you’ll need for the next, let’s say four days to be safe, you won’t be able to come back if you forget something.”

“But Namjoon...” Jimin starts.

“Now Jimin,” Namjoon growls and Yoongi whimpers from his now foetal position on the bed.

“It’s ok, I’m not coming any closer,” Namjoon reassures Yoongi, “and I’ll send in the nurse as soon as I’ve got Jimin out of here.”

Yoongi’s whimpers in response sound almost disappointed, and Namjoon turns to a very sluggish Jimin.

“Fucking pack faster,” he snaps, “I’m giving you five more minutes, you’re delaying Yoongi getting help you know.”

Jimin blanches, and then starts to throw everything and anything into his suitcase, kind of scared now at Namjoon’s tone.

True to his word, Namjoon counts him down, busy on his phone in the meantime, and drags him out of the room five minutes later, walking him to another room two floors up.

“Ok, get settled in here, the key is hanging behind the door, when you go back to your room make sure to leave this key here for the next person.”

Jimin drops his bag, for the second time that afternoon and finally snaps.

“Why can’t I go back? What is wrong with Yoongi? Why can’t I take care of him? Why does he need to be alone?” He bites out at Namjoon.

“Jimin, he’s presenting, surely you can see that?” Namjoon told him, patience clearly wearing thin.

“What does that even mean?” Jimin growled back, frustrated beyond belief.

Namjoon blinked slowly, “you’re kidding, right? You’re a fucking hybrid too, how do you not know this?”

Jimin blushed and shrugged, “I grew up with normal parents, never met another hybrid before coming here. Namjoon, please, is Yoongi going to be ok?”

“At school?” Namjoon choked out, “health ed lessons?”

Jimin shook his head, “home-schooled,” he mumbled.

“Your parents never told you?” Namjoon tried one last time.

“Told me what?” Jimin all but shouted.

“Oh fuck, sit down Jimin, I never imagined I’d have to do this until I had kids of my own.”

Jimin sat and waited as Namjoon took a big breath in.

“So,” he started awkwardly, “you know puberty, right?”

Jimin blinked and blushed before nodding.

“So, hybrids have, like a second puberty, sort of, when you present either as Alpha, Beta or Omega, different statuses have different general characteristics. Alphas are usually the providers and the protectors, they are the fathers. Betas are the peacemakers, they cannot have children but often choose to adopt. Omegas are the mothers, the homemakers, the carers. Obviously, this is very basic, very general, your status doesn’t have to define who you are, but historically it has.”

“Ok, so Yoongi is presenting as alpha?” Jimin questioned, trying to wrap his head around what Namjoon was telling him.

But Namjoon shook his head, “from the smell of him he’s omega.”

Jimin frowned, “But you said omegas are mother’s, Yoongi is a boy, he can’t be a mother.”

“Umm, yeah he can,” Namjoon told Jimin, “from presentation, if he has sex with an alpha, and the alpha knots him, he can get pregnant.”

Jimin laughed incredulously, “no he can’t, and what’s knotting?”

“Ok, enough sex ed for now,” Namjoon asserted, “get on the internet, do some reading, use reputable sources though, stay away from porn, it’s as unrealistic for hybrids as it is for humans.”

“Right, no porn,” Jimin choked out.

“And stay away from Yoongi until he lets you know it’s ok, seriously, you don’t need to see him like that, and he’ll be mortified.”

 

 

Staying in a room by himself is surprisingly lonely, he hadn’t realised just how used to Yoongi’s company he’d become. And he’d completely weirded himself out falling down an internet rabbit hole earlier learning far too much about heats and ruts and the extreme horniness that came with it, making him incredibly uncomfortable at the thought of why Yoongi needed to be alone right now, and what he was probably doing. So, Taehyung crashing unexpectedly into his temporary room was a nice distraction.

“Jiminie!” He exclaimed happily, throwing himself onto the bed next to Jimin and burying his face into Jimin’s neck. “God that’s better,” he mumbled, inhaling deeply.

“Umm, Tae? What the fuck?” Jimin asked nervously, because did Taehyung just sniff him?

“Sorry,” Taehyung told him, sounding anything but, “I think I’m about to get kicked out of my room with you, Kookie doesn’t know yet but I think he’s about to present too.”

“Wait, how would you know that?” Jimin asked, vaguely remembering something about scents before the internet dragged him down into the sex and knotting information.

Taehyung groaned, hips shifting just slightly against Jimin’s thick thigh, “he smells even better than usual,” Taehyung told him.

“You can smell him?” Jimin checked, “I thought that didn’t happen until you were presented too?”

“Been doing your homework?” Taehyung smirked, finally pulling back from Jimin’s neck, adding, “I am presented, since I was sixteen.”

“Really?” Jimin exclaimed, “isn’t that kind of young?”

Taehyung shrugged, “I’m alpha, it’s not uncommon for us to present early, especially if we’re around omegas in danger.” He paused, looking at Jimin. “My mum is an omega, she got kind of sick when I was sixteen, spent time in the hospital, guess my alpha needed to protect her.” He stops talking but he still looks sad.

“She ok now?” Jimin asked gently, suddenly aware he really knew very little about his friends lives outside of school.

Taehyung smiled sadly, “at the moment she’s doing ok,” he told Jimin.

And although his arms were already around Taehyung, Jimin held him a bit tighter, stroking his hair, not really knowing what to say but wanting to comfort him anyway. Taehyung hugged back, and they stayed there in that moment, quiet together, until Taehyung pulled back, smiling softly at Jimin.

“You’re the best hugger,” he told Jimin.

Jimin smiled back, before something niggled at him, “if Kook is presenting, doesn’t he need a doctor too? Namjoon sent someone in for Yoongi.”

Taehyung shook his head, “not yet, I think he’s got a couple more days, I’ll probably tell him tomorrow and move out, give him space.”

“Can you tell what he’s going to be?” Jimin wondered, more to himself than anything.

But Taehyung sighed kind of sadly, “from his scent, he’s going to be an omega, they’re going to split us up.”

Jimin frowned, “why?”

“Alpha and omega rooming together?” Taehyung started with a smirk, “he’ll be pregnant before we start our second year. They must have fucked up his blood test results, they already knew I was alpha, he shouldn’t be in with me.”

Jimin gawped, “wait, blood tests?” He questioned, “that’s what they were for?”

Taehyung nodded, “they’re not fool proof, obviously, but they’re right most of the time. They room people of the same type together, saves too many dramas, and teenage pregnancies.”

Jimin’s brain was working overtime, did that mean...

“I’m going to be omega?” He gasped out, “I’m going to get pregnant?”

“Yoongi’s omega, right?” Taehyung started, “so probably yes, you’re on an omega floor.”

“Omega floor?” He started, mind racing again, “is that why you’re not on the same floor as us?”

Taehyung nodded, “Yeah, and if Kook does present as omega, he’s going to have to move, having him surrounded by alpha’s isn’t a good idea. No wonder I wanted to fuck him all the time,” he added almost to himself.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Jimin asked.

Taehyung’s eyes almost bugged out of his head, “now?” He questioned.

Jimin’s eyes widened too, realising what he’d said, “oh, umm, right, no,” he stuttered out, “just like, generally?”

Taehyung giggled, “calm down, I’m not going to jump you,” he told Jimin, “But in general, yes, you’re hot, you’re cute, so yes.”

“Oh,” Jimin said, feeling downcast.

“Jimin, I’m never going to force you, you know that right?” Taehyung asked him urgently, “just because I’m alpha doesn’t change me, I’m not that much of a dickhead. Kook and I have sex because he wants it too.”

“I know,” Jimin told him, “it’s just, omega, homemaker, having babies, I just, I want to be more.”

“Oh Jimin,” Taehyung started, “if you are an omega, it won’t mean that’s all you are, you can do whatever you want. I mean, I’m not exactly a stereotypical alpha, am I?”

Jimin giggled at that, “definitely not,” he agreed.

Taehyung pouted, “ok, well you answered that way too fast, rude. But it’s true, you don’t have to let whatever you are define you, walk your own path.”

Jimin smiled properly at Taehyung, “thanks,” he told him, pulling him back in for a hug.

Taehyung hugged him back, pulling away grimacing after a short time.

“As much as I’m enjoying this, I kind of have to go now and take care of this before I actually die,” Taehyung told him, indicating down at his crotch.

And Jimin knew Taehyung was hard, he’d felt it, but his blatancy still made him blush a bit.

“Want me to...?” He asked Taehyung.

Taehyung leaned in, and kissed him oh so softly on the cheek, “I do, so much, but not today, not like this. You need to do some thinking, it’s ok, not like I haven’t done this alone before.” He smiled sweetly at Jimin. “I might be back tomorrow to room with you for a few days if that’s ok?”

Jimin nodded, “of course,” he told Taehyung softly.

 

 

True to his word, Taehyung came back the following day, suitcase in hand and stoic expression on his face.

“Kook’s definitely going to be omeg,” he groaned softly to Jimin, “I’m going to go shower if you don’t mind, and I’m going to lock the door, probably best if you put some music on or something,” Taehyung told him, expression part apologetic and part desperate.

Jimin blushed at the implication and nodded, letting Taehyung escape before reaching for his headphones. Even with the sound turned up to nearly painful levels it wasn’t enough to block out what his cat ears were picking up. It’s not like he hasn’t heard Taehyung turned on before, but this is on another level and Jimin is having to resist the urge to squeeze his own dick in sympathy.

When Taehyung emerges more than half an hour later, wrapped just in a towel around his waist, looking pink and clean and satiated, Jimin is still hard.

Taehyung winces looking at his crotch, his dick outline being too obvious to miss.

“Sorry, I tried to warn you,” Taehyung told him.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “two sets of ears,” he pointed out.

Taehyung giggled as he finished dragging the towel over his head, leaving his hair sticking in all directions before dragging a t-shirt over his torso.

“Blessing and a curse, right?” He asked Jimin. “You want a turn next?” He indicated to the bathroom.

Jimin shook his head, not really wanting to jerk himself off with Taehyung so close, “it’s fine,” he mumbled, “it’ll go away.”

Taehyung shrugged as he finished dressing, “ok,” he agreed easily, “change out of those jeans though?” He suggested, “they look like they’re fucking strangling you, your dick must be fucking aching.”

And Jimin had to concede that Taehyung was not wrong about that, he’d been hard for most of Taehyung’s shower, and yes, the jeans weren’t helping one bit. He nodded, adding a soft, “ok,” and tried not to wince as he got up from the bed and started looking for some sweatpants.

He turned his back on Taehyung to change, not wanting him to see just how hard he was, but he couldn’t help the little soft moan of relief that left his lips as he first loosened and then started to pull down his jeans, standing just briefly in his boxers, needing a minute to collect himself.

He wasn’t expecting Taehyung to hug around him softly from behind, being careful to keep his hands above hip level. He hooked his chin over Jimin’s shoulder and Jimin could feel Taehyung looking down.

“Damn Jiminie,” Taehyung breathed, “big dick for a cat omeg, sure you don’t want some help?”

He should say no, this was way further than he’d been with Taehyung, with anyone, but fuck, he was so hard right now that he knew his damn erection wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. He leaned back into Taehyung’s arms, relaxing in his grip and almost whispered out, “ok.”

Taehyung’s grip tighter on him just slightly, “Yeah? You sure?”

“Please,” Jimin breathed back.

Taehyung kissed him softly behind his ear, “if you want me to stop, or do something different, then say, ok?”

Jimin just nodded, and then gasped as Taehyung’s hand trailed down, wasting no time, slid down the front of his boxers and wrapped his long fingers around Jimin’s aching dick.

It was all Jimin could do not to cry out and come immediately, no one has ever touched him like this, and fuck it feels amazing. Taehyung strokes him expertly, like he has a psychic connection to Jimin, like he knows exactly how he likes to be touched. Taehyung doesn’t tease him at all, like he knows how on edge Jimin is. His strokes are deliberate, firm and at a pace that has Jimin coming over Taehyung’s magical fist before he’s even pushed his boxers down. It’s both wonderful and mortifying.

Taehyung doesn’t let him go immediately, he strokes and squeezes Jimin through his orgasm, only releasing him when Jimin gasps out a little desperate, “Tae.”

His hand, as he withdraws it from Jimin’s underwear, is liberally coated with come, as is the inside of Jimin’s boxers. If he didn’t need a shower before, he does now.

He feels Taehyung’s giggle as much as he hears it, “damn you come a lot.”

But he doesn’t seem perturbed, in fact, when he lets Jimin go and Jimin turns to face him, Taehyung is lapping dirtily at his own fingers, cleaning them lazily, if he hadn’t just come, Jimin would probably be getting hard right now.

“Shut up,” he mumbles at Taehyung, but he smiles shyly at him.

Taehyung grins back, “go shower now,” he tells Jimin, “before you make me hard again, my poor dick has been through enough today.”

 

There are two beds in the room, like all of the dorm rooms, but Taehyung is a cuddler, happiest when he is sleeping with someone else, so Jimin finds himself held tight to Taehyung’s chest that night, like some ridiculously overgrown stuffed toy. It should be weird, but it isn’t, Taehyung feels like safety. Most people would say like home, but for Jimin, it feels even better than that. Taehyung is acceptance and caring, softness and sweetness. Maybe even like love.

 

 

They spend three days as roommates, and, when Yoongi and Jungkook text within half an hour of each other to let them know that the coast is clear and they can return to their own rooms, both Taehyung and Jimin pack up reluctantly. It isn’t that they don’t get on with the others, obviously they do, but these three days have been like having a sleepover, so much fun, they’re going to miss each other. And Taehyung already knows that Jungkook will have to move out, his guess that his roommate had presented as omega being proved correct. It’s not even that far into term and already it feels like the end of an era.

 

Yoongi is quiet when Jimin gets back to his room, even more so than usual, and Jimin is immediately worried.

“Yoongi?” He checks, carefully putting his bag down, looking over at his roommate, now curled around himself, looking even smaller than usual.

“Hey Jimin,” Yoongi replies, voice sounding hoarse and sore.

“You ok?”

Yoongi smiled sadly back, “I was expecting omega, thought I knew what that was going to be like, but it fucking sucked. Sorry you had to see me like that.” Yoongi told him.

Jimin blushed, knowing what he hadn’t seen.

“You just looked like you had a fever and were in pain,” Jimin told him, “Namjoon got me out before, well, whatever,” he concluded lamely.

“He told me you didn’t know? About presentation and stuff?” Yoongi asked him.

Jimin shook his head, “he had to give me the birds and bees talk take two,” he shuddered at the memory, “and then made me ask the internet the rest.”

Despite looking pretty miserable just moments before, Yoongi giggled slightly, “he looked kind of traumatised when he told me you had no idea.”

Jimin shrugged and poured, “not my fault my parents told me nothing,” he grumbled.

Yoongi sat up a bit straighter, “no it isn’t, and if you want to ask anything, you can ask,” he told Jimin, “you know that.”

Jimin nodded, “Yeah, thanks, and I probably will, especially because it’s going to be me at some point, right? But not today huh? You probably want to get back to normal for a bit first.”

Yoongi looked at him gratefully, letting out a big breath, “Yeah, I really do,” he told Jimin, “this has been a weird couple of days.”

 

 

 

The first time Jimin sees Namjoon vulnerable comes as a bit of a shock. Namjoon has always seemed somewhat aloof, self-contained and strong, so walking past him in the corridor looking stressed and harried puts Jimin instantly on alert.

“Namjoon Hyung?” He asks, getting his attention.

“Jimin,” Namjoon responds absentmindedly, “not now huh?”

He makes to walk off but Jimin stops him with a gentle hand on his wrist.

“Is there anything I can do?”

Namjoon turns around, looking at Jimin directly for the first time.

“Actually yes, you might be better than me considering,” he started, “are you busy?”

Jimin shook his head.

“Good, come with me,” Namjoon said, already starting to walk away again, Jimin had to hurry to follow him.

He should probably question where they were going, and why he was going to be better dealing with whatever than Namjoon, but he didn’t. He allowed Namjoon to lead him to the car park, to get into Namjoon’s car and be driven to somewhere entirely new.

They pulled up outside a small but pretty restaurant, and Jimin’s confusion only grew. The doors were closed and locked and Namjoon had to knock repeatedly before anyone answered. He wasn’t expecting Hoseok to be the one answering the door, and clearly, Hoseok wasn’t expecting him either.

“Hey Jimin,” he started, what are you doing here?”

Jimin shrugged, not really knowing, letting Namjoon answer instead.

“He’s omeg, or at least, he will be, I thought he’d be better for Jin than me.”

Hoseok looked sceptically at Namjoon as he was letting them in and relocking the door.

Namjoon slumped, “fine, I panicked,” he conceded, making Hoseok grin.

“Idiot,” he told Namjoon fondly, “go talk to him, Jimin and I will set up for lunch.”

Namjoon made his way towards the back of the restaurant and disappeared behind the door marked staff only, and Jimin just stood there awkwardly.

“Come on,” Hoseok told him, “I have some stuff to do before we open, especially if Jin is going to be offline, although half an hour cuddling with Joon will probably sort him out, help me?”

Jimin nodded, still confused, but willing.

“Umm, Jin?” He questioned, figuring that was as good a place to start as any.

Hoseok nodded, “Kim Seokjin, owner of this place, Namjoon’s fiancé and part time drama queen. He’s lovely but has a tendency to panic. Bad catch overnight means no monkfish for us today, it’s supposed to be one of the specials, so he’s convinced himself that the restaurant is going to fail because of it. Namjoon will talk him down, they’ll cuddle and then Jin will be back on top form ready for lunch.”

Hoseok spoke fondly, and as if this was a regular occurrence, and Jimin’s mind was whirling with all of the new information. Namjoon had a fiancé, that fiancé was a restaurant owner and a man. He really was way more grown up than Jimin.

Thankfully Hoseok steered him into tasks, nothing too complicated, and the easy rhythm soothed Jimin’s swirling mind, and before he knew it, an hour had gone past and the restaurant was ready.

He and Hoseok had chatted while they were working, stilted at first, Jimin still wasn’t entirely comfortable with humans knowing his hybrid status. But Hoseok didn’t care, he praised Jimin’s dancing, something that made Jimin blush as Hoseok was legendary in their dance class. He hadn’t even realised Hoseok had been to any of his classes.

Just as Jimin was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to walk back to campus, Namjoon reappeared with a broad shouldered and very pretty man. Still slightly tear stained but with a genuine smile on his face, and he rushed straight at Jimin, cupping his face gently in his big hands.

“Gosh, so pretty,” he praised, letting go of Jimin as he blushed deeply. “I’m so sorry Namjoon dragged you along, and you’ve been helping? Such an angel,” he exclaimed.

Jimin couldn’t even speak and Seokjin turned to glare at Namjoon and Hoseok.

“You’ve scared him half to death,” he scolded them, “what have you said to him?”

Hoseok grinned, “pretty sure that’s you,” he told Seokjin, “he was talking just fine before you went all soppy on him.”

“Nonsense,” Seokjin told Hoseok, reaching for Jimin’s hand, “stay for lunch? It’s the least I can do after Namjoon dragged you half way across town and Hoseok forced you to work.”

Hoseok snorted, and Jimin looked at him helplessly.

“Ok, yes, thank you,” he managed, still fighting the blush on his face.

“Excellent,” Seokjin grinned, tugging Jimin gently towards a table in the window, “sit here, people will want to come in seeing someone as pretty as you in the window.”

Seokjin’s gushing praises really wasn’t helping with his blushing issues.

“What do you like to eat?” Seokjin asked him.

Jimin shrugged, “anything?” He questioned softly, “I’m not really fussy, I just like food.”

Seokjin gasped happily, “so perfect,” he said, reaching down and resting his hand on Jimin’s hat.

Jimin flinched properly and Seokjin removes his hand like it had been burnt.

“Hybrid sweetie?” He questioned, sitting down next to Jimin quickly.

Jimin nodded stiffly.

Seokjin looked at him for a second, like things were falling into place.

“Oh, are you the one who’s roommate recently presented?”

Jimin nodded again.

“Oh sweetie,” Seokjin breathed, “this is all pretty new to you huh?”

Jimin could only be thankful that Seokjin didn’t specify exactly what was new to him.

“Yeah,” he grumbled quietly.

“Tell me to shut up and mind my own business if you want, really, it’s ok. But Namjoon said that there were gaps in your hybrid knowledge?”

Jimin sighed and nodded again, really, does everyone know he’s some sort of baby when it comes to this?

“You’re likely to be an omega, right? Your roommate is? Me too, so if I can help, in any way, promise you’ll come to me?”

Jimin’s eyes had shot up to Seokjin’s head the minute he’d said he was omega. He didn’t have a second set of ears, so how could he be?

Noticing his glance, Seokjin ran his hands through his hair self-consciously. “They’re not visible, but they’re there, I can show you?”

Jimin shook his head, mortified with himself, “no, it’s fine, I believe you,” he choked out. But he was still confused.

“I’m Kookaburra,” Seokjin explained, birds don’t have visible ears, more like just holes, very inconvenient,” he smiled softly.

Jimin frowned to himself, because Namjoon was an owl, and he did have visible ears, and he couldn’t help but look over at Namjoon, already chatting amiably with the first customer of the day.

Seokjin giggled, “they’re aren’t ears,” he confided, “just feathers, his ears are the same as mine. How about you?” He asked, indicating to Jimin’s hat.

“Cat,” Jimin told him softly.

“I should be scared of you then,” Seokjin joked self-deprecatingly.

Jimin blinked, and then smiled back, “hardly,” he said, “I’m kind of useless.”

Seokjin looked sad, “you really aren’t,” he told Jimin softly. “Will you take your hat off? I love cat ears, so soft and mobile.”

Jimin’s eyes darted around. The restaurant wasn’t big, or busy yet, but he’s only ever had his hat off on campus, and mostly inside.

“We’re a safe space, for obvious reasons,” Seokjin told him, “but if you aren’t comfortable...”

And Jimin isn’t, but Seokjin has been so sweet he doesn’t want to let him down, and having another hybrid friend, especially an omega who can hopefully help him when the time comes is no bad thing. So Jimin slowly removes his hat, running his fingers through his hair, rearranging it as best he can without being able to see it.

“You’re...” Seokjin starts with a look of awe on his face. “Well I want to say blonde, but your hair is more white, gosh, it’s stunning Jimin,” he gasps. “No wonder you keep a hat on, you must get so much attention. Wow, you were pretty before but now, you’re fucking ethereal.”

Jimin almost chokes in shock, gawping stupidly at Seokjin.

He coughs, “sorry, that was probably way too weird considering I don’t know you, you really are gorgeous though. Ok, going to stop babbling now, I’ll get you some lunch?”

Seokjin stands back up, reaching a hand out as if he wants to stroke Jimin’s hair but manages to restrain himself, disappearing out the back, leaving Jimin alone.

He watches as Hoseok and Namjoon work the floor, chatting to customers, delivering food and drinks, clearing plates, always smiling. And the customers look happy too, the food is obviously good and Jimin’s stomach starts to growl gently as he’s waiting for his. He gets some curious looks, but people are respectful, hybrids and humans alike, and he starts to relax amidst the gentle sounds and smells of the restaurant.

Seokjin feeds him well, almost too well, by the time he’s done Jimin’s stomach is groaning for a very different reason. But Seokjin’s happy reactions to Jimin enjoying his cooking have been worth it and, by the time Namjoon is ready to leave again, Jimin feels at ease in this restaurant. Seokjin’s easy charm and caring mannerisms reassuring him that this really is a safe space for him. And he even forgets to put his hat back on as he walks back out the door and towards Namjoon’s car, a true testament to how relaxed he’s feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge jump in readers and kudos for the second chapter! Thank you.
> 
> I hope this one has lived up to expectations, I'm just about finished with the entire thing now so I'll be updating as regularly as I can


	4. December

Going home for the Christmas holidays isn’t compulsory, and a lot of Jimin’s new friends don’t, but his parents are expecting him back, so Jimin goes. He packs reluctantly, taking the bare minimum to last him the week, already looking forward to being back in this little room that’s become his and Yoongi’s sanctuary.

 

The trip home on the train is ok, its busy but he gets a seat, and he spends the whole trip messaging Taehyung, giving him station by station updates. It’s a trip Taehyung knows well, being from Daegu like Yoongi, most of the journey is the same, so Taehyung is funny to talk to, asking Jimin to look out for landmarks, both real, and ones Jimin is quite sure he’s making up for fun. Unlike the trip to Seoul, this one is over far too quickly, and then he’s back waiting for the familiar bus to his parent’s place.

 

The house seems somehow smaller, Jimin supposes he’s got used to the wide expanses of the uni campus. His dad isn’t even home from work yet, but as always his mum is.

 

He’d always thought having your mum stay home with you was normal, why wouldn’t he, he’s experienced nothing else. But having been exposed to so much of the outside world these last few months, he’s beginning to question things. Why had his mum home-schooled him? Why had they even adopted a hybrid when they seemed ambivalent at best to his extra quirks and characteristics. And worst of all, what is the real reason that he has a scar instead of his tail, were they really cruel enough to remove it because he was too young to control it properly?

 

His mum hugs him briefly, they’re both stiff, unused to physical contact, for a second Jimin is confused as to why she’s even doing it. Maybe she has missed his presence, this house must be awfully empty and quiet without him there. His hopes are dashed when he feels her sniffing at his neck, not affection, just checking him. He doesn’t know why she’s bothering, she wouldn’t be able to tell anyway.

As if to confirm the suspicions she mumbles, “still smell the same.”

“I would to you,” Jimin tells her, already fighting to stop his annoyance leaking out in his words.

“Have you presented?” she questioned him boldly.

He glared at her, because if she knew of such things, why didn’t she at least educate him? From what he now knows, if he’d presented as omega without knowing what was going on, he could have been at real risk from uncontrolled alphas.

“No,” he bit out shortly, adding, “I’m just going to dump my stuff and have a shower.”

He walked out of the lounge without waiting for her to reply, shutting the door to his bedroom behind him, and locking it for good measure.

It was barely ten minutes later, he was still lounging on his bed when his mum knocked.

“Jimin,” she started, “we’re having company for tea, please be ready by 6 pm when your father will be getting home.”

“Fine,” he called back, rolling his eyes, great, they were so keen not to spend time with him one on one that they were already inviting people over.

He spends the next hour or so texting his friends and messing about on social media, already bored, wondering just what the hell he actually did with his free time before he left. 

 

At 5.30 pm he dropped his phone on his bed and headed for the shower. He’s never been his own biggest fan, no one has given him positive feedback on his appearance before he went to university, but he’s beginning to see what they see. He is handsome, his white hair is striking, not embarrassing and his body is becoming more and more defined from dance, he can see where his abs are starting to peek out from behind his baby fat.

Taehyung has started to give him confidence in his sexuality too and, as he runs his hands over his ass to clean himself, he lets his fingers skim over his hole. Taehyung has hinted that this is what he wants, to teach Jimin the way of the butt, how to dick someone down and how to take a dicking in return, and Jimin can’t deny he’s really fucking curious. As his mind wanders and his dick starts to plump up, he rubs a little harder at the little clench of muscles, wondering just how he supposed to get himself open enough to get a dick up there.

And, of course, this is when he hears the slam of the front door, and he knows his father is home. He instinctively removes his hand from its exploration and finishes washing quickly, knowing his dad would be banging on the door demanding he stops wasting the hot water before too much longer, his curiosity is going to have to wait.

He dresses carefully for dinner, but just a bit more daringly than he ever would have before, his t-shirt is just a bit tighter, showing off his newly defined muscles, his jeans have more rips than his parents would deem proper, but he waits until their guests have arrived, knowing they would never lose face by reprimanding him in front of anyone else.

Their guests are people he has never met before, which is a surprise, but not as much of a surprise as the fact that the woman is a hybrid, her own cat ears displayed proudly, and her husband looks more than proud of her. The man, it turns out, is a business associate of his dads, and Jimin would be happy to bet money that his dad didn’t know the guy had a hybrid partner, she, of course, figures Jimin out instantly, despite the beanie on his head.

“This must be your son,” she smiles as Jimin goes to hand her a drink, “thank you, sweetie,” she adds.  
He nods politely, and only half listens as his parents rave about him, it’s odd to hear how they talk about him to strangers, like they’re proud of him.

“Aren’t you too hot with the hat?” the woman questions softly.

“Ahh, my hair’s a bit of a mess,” Jimin tells her, grabbing at the first excuse that comes to mind.

“Oh gosh, don’t worry on our account,” she tells him, “we have three children, younger than you, but they constantly look as if a tornado has arranged them,” she giggles, “I’ve given up trying to make them look presentable.”

Jimin smiles back, and, without looking at either of his parents, removes his hat downstairs for what feels like the first time ever.

And in what has become a familiar reaction, the woman gasps softly, “oh, so pretty,” she breathes, “I heard you were calico, but that really doesn’t do you justice.” She leans in a little bit, and scents Jimin carefully, just before his mother joins them, clearly perturbed by Jimin’s hat removal, “you’re omega?” the woman questions, making both Jimin’s and his mother’s eyes open wide.

The rest of the evening is somewhat awkward, the woman seems to realise she’s crossed some sort of boundary but can’t quite put her finger on what’s she’s done wrong. Her husband is clearly mortified that their hosts are uncomfortable, and Jimin’s parents seem to hover between looking murderously at his ears, and weirdly smug for reasons he can’t work out.

Once the other couple has gone, and his chores are done, Jimin tries to escape but his mother calls him through to the lounge, both of his parents are sat waiting for him, it’s kind of intimidating.

“Why did you lie when I asked if you’d presented?” his mum started, making Jimin reel back with the utter unfairness of the accusation.

“I didn’t lie,” he told her softly, “I haven’t presented, thanks for the heads up about that by the way,” he finished slightly bitterly.

“Don’t speak to your mother like that,” his dad barked, “Seunchul’s wife clearly knew you were an omega, so when did it happen?”

Jimin blinked, “I’m not presented,” he told them again, “but my roommate has, maybe it was him she was smelling.”

His father looked at him harshly, “we can get you tested you know, to find out if you’re lying,” he told Jimin, his voice low and threatening.

“Go ahead,” Jimin told him boldly, “I’m not lying.”

His father levelled him with a glare and huffed, “go to your room now,” he finished, dismissing Jimin.

 

 

He thought his parents had believed him, so his mum taking him to an emergency doctor’s appointment first thing on Monday morning for blood tests was more of a shock than it should have been. They’ve pulled this kind of shit for his entire childhood, but this time, his mother was in for a surprise. When his name was called, and he walked towards the consulting room, his mother was stopped by the doctor from following him and asked to return to the waiting room, the look of horror on her face was enough to make Jimin want to giggle.

The doctor sighed as he read the computer screen, “you’re here for blood tests to check your status?”

Jimin nodded.

“You are aware that these are emergency appointments, for people who are suddenly unwell?” the doctor told him sharply.

“I didn’t make the appointment,” Jimin shot back, “didn’t even know we were coming.”

The doctor frowned at him, “you’re eighteen,” he pointed out, “I can’t actually release your medical information to your mother without your express consent anyway.”

Jimin’s eyes widened at that, man his mum was going to be off the chart pissed off at that news.

The doctor’s fierce demeanour softened, “you’ve had blood tests,” he pointed out.

Jimin nodded, “yeah, likely omega? My parents don’t believe that I haven’t presented.”

The doctor nodded, “why is that relevant to them now? It’s not unusual for an eighteen-year-old to be unpresented, I’m not going to start worrying until you’re at least twenty-one.”

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t know why its relevant to them to be honest, they…” he stopped, he was going to tell the doctor that until recently he didn’t even know what presentation was, but thankfully managed to stop himself in time.

“Do you consent to me asking your mother in at this point?” the doctor asked, “just so I can confirm what we have discussed?”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, it’ll get her off my back.”

So, the doctor called Jimin’s mum in, and she patted his hand as if it had been his idea. And then she had to listen as the doctor explained to her that as far as he was concerned, Jimin’s word that he hadn’t presented was enough of a reassurance, that he wasn’t going to do unnecessary blood tests, and certainly not as part of an emergency appointment.

Jimin’s mother went redder and redder at the doctor’s words, only defending herself when the doctor asked the one question that Jimin was curious about too.

“Why does it matter to you, Mrs Park? You would have been told when you adopted Jimin that his presentation could be as late as twenty-five.”

“He’s going to be an omega, right?” his mum responded, “so the sooner he’s presented the sooner he comes home, the sooner he can take care of us, neither me nor his father are getting any younger.”

Jimin wants to vomit, has this really been their plan all along, adopt and raise a future caregiver for themselves?

The doctor clearly takes note of Jimin’s suddenly deathly pale demeanour and looks sharply at Mrs Park.

“Madam,” he starts sternly, “no matter what status your son has, his future will be up to him. He is in university currently, doing well?” he questions Jimin, who nods wordlessly, “he may have other ideas for what he is going to do with that education.”

“But that’s just until he presents,” his mum protests weakly.

 

Jimin stands up suddenly, needing to escape this room, needing to escape the sudden unbelievable bullshit that’s coming out of his mothers’ mouth. He’s only at university until he presents? They’re going to pull him out and bring him home and make him fulfil some sort of backwards ideology of an omega, taking care of them forever? He knew his parents didn’t really care for him the way that other parents do but this? This tears at the very heart of him, and he walks halfway home before he’s actually registered that he’s moving at all.

 

The next few days are incredibly awkward. His mum is being weirdly nice as if trying to persuade Jimin that when he is presented, when he comes home to care for his parents, that things will be ok. And his dad is just angry, angry that Jimin intends to return to university after the break, angry that his wife has been upset, angry for god knows what reason. And Jimin? Jimin is numb, he feels scared and isolated, but mostly he’s numb. His phone is soon overflowing with messages and missed calls, he cannot answer them. How can he? His friends have normal parents, nice parents, and he is just stuck, just when he thought he’d escaped, he learns that is was only ever temporary.


	5. January

Getting back to uni, to his room and his friends is both a relief and a massive pressure. There is no way he can hide his feelings from Yoongi, from Taehyung and from Jungkook. The weight of responsibility that has been dropped on him is weighing him down so much it’s literally visible. He moves slower now, more carefully, and his hat is once again a permanent fixture on his head. They try and get him to talk, but Jimin just can’t find the words to explain just how fucked up his life is, and that his future has been depressingly mapped out for him.

Taehyung doesn’t stop hugging him, in fact, he probably hugs more, but it’s way more comforting than sexual now, and Jimin is glad. He knows Taehyung is lonelier now, Jungkook having been reassigned rooms over Christmas to the omega floor, leaving Taehyung as the only one of their close friendship group on his floor. It doesn’t stop him hanging out with them, in fact, he probably does it more now. And Jimin does feel bad that he can’t comfort Taehyung more, but he just feels so damn empty now he has nothing to give.

And to top it all off, he’s being kind of pestered by a guy in his biology lab class. Jackson seemed like a good guy at first, but now he’s beginning to irritate Jimin, always jumping to be his partner, insisting that they sit together and, now that they’ve started covering hybrid biology facts, has started making some creepy comments and hints to Jimin that he could be the one to be teaching Jackson, and Jimin has no idea how to handle it all.

 

It comes to a head one day, in the cafeteria, sitting with Yoongi, Taehyung and Jungkook, chatting and minding their own business when Jackson comes over. He sits down next to Jimin, too close, and Taehyung’s attention is immediately drawn away from teasing Jungkook and on to Jimin’s suddenly stiff and uncomfortable demeanour.

“Who the fuck are you?” He growls, his alpha already starting to show in Jimin’s defence.

Jackson is unperturbed, “hi, I’m Jackson, one of Jimin’s really good friends,” he leers, shifting even closer to Jimin.

“Yeah? Well great, but this is a private conversation right now, so do us all a favour...” Taehyung tells him, voice soft but commanding.

Jackson pouts, “Oh, but I just wanted to eat my lunch with my friend,” he tells Taehyung.

“Not today,” Taehyung asserts.

Jackson looks to Jimin to defend him, to stop Taehyung from sending him away, but Jimin remains frozen, making Jackson pout even harder.

“Ok, fine, I get it,” he relents, gathering his things back up, “I’ll see you in class tomorrow then Jimin?”

Jimin nods, only relaxing when Jackson has moved away.

“What the fuck was that?” Yoongi asked when Jackson was out of earshot.

Jimin shrugged, “don’t know,” he mumbled, “he’s just kind of like that.”

“You looked really uncomfortable,” Jungkook told him softly.

Jimin looked at Jungkook, locking eyes with him, and yeah, Jungkook understood.

He nodded, “Yeah, he’s kind of in my space,” he confirmed.

“Fucking shove him back out then,” Taehyung told him.

“Not that easy,” Jimin told him quietly, “he’s one of the few in that class that actually talk to me, and the only one who wants to partner with me.”

Taehyung made a noise of frustration, “doesn’t mean you have to put up with him being a creep though,” he told Jimin.

And Jimin knows that what Taehyung’s says is true, but it’s so hard, everything is so hard, and he can’t keep fighting everything when he’s so damn tired.

 

 

Taehyung looks super pleased with himself the next day when he bumps into Jimin on campus, and despite his feelings of not very much, Jimin is interested.

“I know how to fix your classmate issues,” Taehyung tells him smiling widely.

“How?” Jimin asks.

“I’m going to be your boyfriend,” Taehyung announces, “well, in front of the creep anyway. Come and pick you up from class, kiss you, cuddle you, scent you, all of that. Tell him you’re taken, and he’ll back off, its brilliant” Taehyung finishes happily.

Jimin shrugs, “if it’ll get him off my back then sure,” he agrees mindlessly.

 

 

Taehyung turns out to be the sweetest fake boyfriend Jimin could imagine, he does everything he says he’s going to and more, and it only takes Jackson a couple of days of wrinkling his nose at Taehyung’s sudden appearance everywhere to ask.

“Are you dating that guy or something?”

“Tae?” Jimin asks.

Jackson shrugs, “I don’t know his name, you were sat with him that day, he got all huffy with me, and now he’s picking you up from class and shit.”

Jimin blinks, head still not really in the game, but this is the opening that Taehyung had told him would come, so he nodded, “yeah, he’s my boyfriend,” he confirmed.

“Oh,” Jackson replied, and then just as suddenly dropped the subject. Not that Jimin really noticed anyway.

And Taehyung’s plan works, Jackson backs off, but just to be sure, Taehyung keeps acting as his fake boyfriend, Jimin doesn’t mind, the extra hugs comfort him in a way he can really explain.

 

 

He keeps everything inside for three weeks, three long weeks where he’s pushing the others away, deflecting their questions and retreating into himself.

It’s Taehyung that finally snaps, unable to take it any longer. Yoongi is out somewhere when the knock comes on the door. Jimin is studying, well he’s staring blankly at the rereading he’s supposed to be doing to prepare for yet another test he’ll probably fail. He’s still desperately willing the information to go into his head and stay there. He contemplates not answering, but actually, the interruption might be welcome, so he stands slowly and opens the door to a worried looking Taehyung.

“What is it?” he asks, his own worries put aside for now.

Taehyung looks at him sort of guiltily, “nothing, its fine. I just…. never mind,” Taehyung rambles.

He flops face down on Jimin’s bed, sighing miserably. Jimin sits next to him, his hand going naturally to Taehyung’s back to try and comfort him.

“Tae,” he starts softly, “talk to me?”

Taehyung rolls over, fixing Jimin with a look, “don’t take this the wrong way,” he starts, instantly worrying Jimin, “but it’s you.”

“Me?” Jimin questions, “I don’t get it.”

Taehyung sighs heavily, “you won’t talk to us, something is wrong, really wrong I think, but you won’t talk to us, you won’t let us help you. What’s going on with you?”

Jimin stiffens, taking his hand off Taehyung and standing up from the bed, “nothing, everything’s fine,” he grumbles.

He doesn’t look at Taehyung, doesn’t need to to know exactly the expression on Taehyung’s face.

“Liar,” Taehyung replies softly, standing up himself and wrapping himself around an increasingly stiff Jimin. “Please, we’re worried.”

He strokes down Jimin’s back, and nuzzles into his neck, scenting him gently, and the memory of his mother trying to catch an alteration of his scent is enough to tip him over the edge. He pushes Taehyung away with probably more force than he should.

“Jesus Tae, get off me would you, go fuck Kook if you’re that horny.”

The flash of devastation across Taehyung’s face is brief but painfully noticeable.

“Jimin, what?” he all but whispers.

“You heard me,” Jimin spat back, anger coursing through him now, “I’m not in the mood to be used as a sex toy, so just go will you.”

“I’m not…” Taehyung started, looking like he was going to reach for Jimin again.

“Just fucking go,” Jimin all but screamed at Taehyung and then watched as Taehyung’s hand flew up to his mouth, trying to cover up the pained sob that ripped from his mouth before he turned and fled.

Jimin was shaking with adrenaline, anger and disgust. Had he really just said all of that to Taehyung? Had he really just pushed him away like that? He started pacing around his too small room, suddenly needing to be anywhere but boxed in. He shoved his feet in his shoes, not bothering to take anything with him, strode out of the dorms and walked blindly off campus.

He had no idea where he was heading, just that he needed to move, his head whirling. He might as well just quit now, accept his fate, his parents were going to cut him off financially soon anyway, why was he even here? He walked for the best part of an hour, only slowing down when a familiar building came into view, he hadn’t even realised he’d wandered this far off campus, but there it was, Seokjin’s restaurant, looking warm and comforting, and exactly what he needed.

He walked through the door, only realising when a staff member he didn’t recognise approached him, that he hadn’t brought his wallet with him. He started to apologise to her and explain when a familiar man walked out from the kitchen and made a beeline for him.

“Jimin?” Seokjin asked, smiling widely, “you came back, you’re hungry?”

Jimin nodded, more to the first question than the second, but Seokjin was already guiding him to a table.

“Excellent, do you want a menu, or shall I surprise you again?”

“Oh, I can’t eat, I’m sorry, I came out without my wallet,” he explained, his voice strained and painful, probably from screaming at Taehyung. Just the thought of Taehyung’s devastated face and the shitty accusations he’d thrown at him made Jimin’s throat tighten further.

“It’s ok,” Seokjin started, before taking a closer look at Jimin’s face, “are you ok?” he added softly, changing direction and steering Jimin further towards the back of the restaurant where it was quieter.

Jimin blinked just once, and that was enough to release the first couple of tears. He swallowed hard, rubbing them fiercely off his face.

“Oh sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Seokjin asked gently, placing one comforting hand on Jimin shoulder.

It was enough, the dam that Jimin had been working so hard to hold in since Christmas burst, and he sobbed painfully and brokenly in Seokjin’s arms. He was vaguely aware that they’d moved, but it wasn’t until he’d cried himself out that he registered that they were no longer in the main body of the restaurant, but a rather warm and cosy looking room.  
When he could finally talk, Seokjin let him, spilling out everything that had happened. His excitement at leaving home, growing up and becoming independent, only to realise it was all a temporary illusion, and that he was going to be stuck back in his childhood home for the rest of his life, caring for his increasingly elderly parents until their inevitable deaths, and then he would have fulfilled his usefulness, his purpose in their lives. By the time he finished talking he was exhausted, he could barely even keep his now painfully swollen eyes open. Seokjin had let him talk, and he had listened without comment, without judgement, and the relief was immense.  
When he could talk no more, Seokjin encouraged him to lie down on the couch, petting his hair gently and left Jimin to drift off to sleep.

 

He awoke to murmuring voices, in the same room, obviously trying not to disturb him. Seokjin’s voice he recognised, and the other was familiar too, but he didn’t put two and two together before Seokjin spoke again and identified the other voice.

“Nam, you should have heard him, there must be something, scholarships he could apply for if his parents cut him off. I mean, obviously I’ll give him a job here, but the poor guy is pre-med, he won’t be able to keep up with full time work and studying if he needs to support himself suddenly.”

It took Jimin’s brain a minute to catch up, Seokjin was trying to work out how he could stay in school without his parent’s support?

“I don’t know much about scholarships, they’re usually grade dependant I think, and he’ll probably be facing stiff competition. There are hardship grants but they’ll be temporary, it won’t be easy,” replied who Jimin now knew to be Namjoon.

Seokjin sighed, “I know, I just hate to see him reduced to nothing but his status, it sounds from what he said that his parents only adopted him because he was going to be an omega, and therefore a future carer for them, they sound like stone cold assholes, to be honest.”

He couldn’t help but gasp at that, no one spoke about his parent like that, and he’d been brought up to be strictly respectful towards those older than him.

“Jimin,” Seokjin questioned, peering over the back of the couch and locking eyes with him, “you heard? I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok,” he told Seokjin, pushing himself up to sitting and running his hands self-consciously through his messy hair.

“You must be starving hungry now,” Seokjin told him softly, clearly trying to brush over the fact that he and Namjoon had been talking about him, “I’m going to get you something ok?”

“I didn’t bring my wallet,” Jimin reminded him softly, not wanting to be more of a burden.

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “like that matters,” he told him, “I wouldn’t have taken your money anyway.”

Namjoon eyed Jimin carefully when Seokjin left the room.

“How much did you hear?” he asked him shrewdly.

“Enough that I know that he told you that my family suck,” Jimin told him, embarrassed.

“Firstly, you need to make an emergency appointment with your course advisor,” Namjoon told him, all business all of a sudden, “it’d be better to have a plan in place in case you are suddenly financially cut off. I take it you want to stay? Keep studying even after presentation?”

Jimin nodded, adding, “don’t need to make an appointment, I have one on Friday, failed a few tests,” he admitted.

“Tell them why, be completely honest. People can help Jimin, but only if they know what’s going on.”

Jimin ducked his head, remembering his fight with Taehyung, “yeah,” he agreed softly.

Seokjin came back in, baring a tray emanating a mouth-watering scent.

“Eat up,” he encouraged, “and then Nam is going to take you back to campus, get some things in place yes?”

Jimin nodded with his mouth already full.

“And if you want, I’ll take you on, so you can start building a bit of a financial buffer. We’ll talk about hours and such, I can be flexible around your schedule as long as you are honest with me and don’t mess me around.”

Jimin’s eyes opened wide, he’d forgotten that particular part of Seokjin’s speech to Namjoon when he was supposedly still asleep. “A job?” He checked.

“Yes,” Seokjin nodded, “it won’t be glamorous, but I’ll feed you too when you’re here, so that’ll be one less expense to worry about.”

He had thought he was all cried out, but Seokjin and Namjoon’s generosity and support made his throat tighten and his eyes fill up again.

“Ahh, no more of that,” Seokjin chided him gently, “finish your food, I really need to go do restaurant stuff,” he winked to make sure Jimin knew he was being gently teased.

He swallowed hard, nodding, “thank you,” he told Seokjin softly.

Seokjin smiled softly back at him, “I always was a sucker for a pretty face. You’ll do me proud, I know it. Come and say goodbye before Nam takes you home ok?”

 

 

Home, dorms, Taehyung, there was still something he had to do today, and when Namjoon dropped him back, complete with enough leftovers to feed him for the next couple of days. He quickly called by his room, packing the food away carefully before he went to Taehyung’s dorm room.

Jungkook answered Taehyung’s door, looking anything but friendly.

“I don’t think he wasn’t to talk to you right now,” he said, standing firm in the doorway and blocking Jimin’s entrance.

“I need to see him, Kook,” Jimin said softly.

“I think you need to fuck off right now,” Jungkook replied harshly, still not moving.

“Please Kook, I have to apologise,” Jimin begged.

Taehyung appeared behind Jungkook, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s waist and resting his chin on his shoulder, he fixed Jimin with a look, “why are you here?” he asked.

He looked awful, his eyes were red and swollen, he’d obviously been crying as much a Jimin had.

“Tae, I’m so sorry,” Jimin started, “you’re right, I have stuff going on, stuff I don’t know how to deal with, but it was really awful of me to take it out on you. I don’t blame you for not wanting to talk to me, and I’ll go, but I just wanted to tell you that I’m sorry and you really did nothing wrong.” He started to turn around to leave, to let Taehyung be with Jungkook, someone who was clearly a far better friend for Taehyung than he was. It hurt, knowing how deeply he’d hurt Taehyung, someone who’d never been anything other than kind to him.

Taehyung let him get half way down the corridor before he called him back, “is that it?” he asked.

Jimin turned around, confused, “you don’t want to see me, I don’t blame you, I just wanted you to know it was never you, I’m the horrible one, and I’m really sorry Tae,” he said.

“Get back here and fucking hug me dickhead,” Taehyung told him.

For a second, Jimin just stood there frozen, Taehyung forgave him? He walked back slowly, watching as Taehyung unwound himself from Jungkook and stood, waiting.

Being in Taehyung’s arms, feeling the solid press of his body against his own, the achingly wonderful familiar scent of his was enough for Jimin’s eyes to start leaking once again. “I’m so sorry Tae,” he choked out before once again the sobs overtook him. He could feel Taehyung shaking too, crying with him.  
They barely heard Jungkook leave, throwing a disgruntled, “call me when the two of you have finished fucking things out,” behind him before he shut the door, leaving them alone.

They made it to Taehyung’s bed, hugging tightly, soothing each other, until Taehyung pushed himself away slightly to look into Jimin’s face, “you need to talk to me,” he told Jimin, voice cracking but serious.  
Jimin nodded, and for the second time that day launched into the story of what had happened at Christmas when he was at home.

Taehyung wasn’t quiet like Seokjin had been, he was incandescent with rage. Indignant on Jimin’s behalf and frustrated as hell that Jimin hadn’t shared with him, with anyone.

“We’re your friends Chim, even if we couldn’t actually do anything, we could be there for you, you know? Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jimin shrugged, “I don’t know,” he mumbled, “it sounds so fucking stupid.”

“It sounds like something from a god damn drama I’ll give you that,” Taehyung conceded, “and I have no clue how to actually help but…” he tailed off, grabbing Jimin into a tight hug again, “we’ll figure something out ok?”

Jimin nodded against his chest, “actually I do have a bit of a plan now, thanks to Namjoon and his fiancé.”

 

 

He had to go through the story one more time, for Yoongi, and to explain why he’d been such a shitty roommate for the past couple of weeks. Like Taehyung, Yoongi was both angry and sad for Jimin and determined to help any way he could. So, the next couple of days, while he was waiting for his meeting with his course advisor, Jimin actually studied easily again, his passion and drive returning thanks to his supportive friends.

 

The meeting went as well as he could have hoped, he had quite the dressing down to start with, which he accepted, knowing just how far he’d let his grades slip in such a short time. But he explained briefly about his home situation, and that his temporary lack of focus was due to worrying about his future and he got a thankfully sympathetic response. He was pointed towards several avenues for assistance, should he need it and, between studying hard again, he seriously looked into his options, making sure he had a solid backup plan should the worst happen.

Jimin quickly realised that pushing his little friendship group away had been the stupidest decision, having them rally round him over the last few days had been heart-warming, and he knew now just how much he meant to them, which was lovely.

 

 

After their argument and subsequent making up, Taehyung didn’t want to leave Jimin alone. Whether it was walking him to class, completely unnecessarily, or making sure Jimin didn’t overwork himself while keeping up with his workload, Taehyung was there. The only difference was he’d laid right off anything sexual, still every bit as cuddly and caring, since the Christmas break, they hadn’t touched each other like that, or even kissed, and honestly, Jimin was starting to miss it.

He didn’t know how to bring it up, they’d fallen into intimacy thanks to Taehyung’s initiative, and Jimin really didn’t know how to take the lead but cuddled up with Taehyung on his bed one night, watching a movie, he couldn’t help himself. They were watching a dumb movie, honestly, he couldn’t even recall the name, and that didn’t bother him, he wouldn’t be interested in watching it again anyway. But, when the two lead characters kissed each other on screen he felt a familiar little tug in his gut, the first stirrings of arousal, and, unconsciously licking his lips, he turned his face to Taehyung’s and pecked him softly on the lips, lingering just slightly, hoping that Taehyung would read between the lines.

Taehyung kissed him back, but he didn’t escalate it, no tongue slipping stealthily into his mouth, and all too soon Taehyung gently broke the kiss, grinning softly at him, and then turning back to the movie.

For a beat, Jimin was confused, that was definitely not the way he’d expected that to go, and definitely not the way he wanted it to go. But he didn’t know what to do next, or really how to ask for what he wanted, so they finished watching the movie. When it was over, and Taehyung was yawning, Jimin decided he’d better go, telling Taehyung as much.

Taehyung shrugged, “stay if you want.”

Jimin grinned to himself, that was more like it. He agreed, letting Taehyung take the first turn in the bathroom, taking the opportunity to take off his jeans and steal one of Taehyung’s t-shirts to sleep in. Taehyung smiled when he came back, taking in Jimin’s almost readiness for bed.

“Cute,” he told him indicating to the bathroom, “go do your thing and then we can sleep.”

By the time he got back, Taehyung was already in bed, leaving space for Jimin, flipping open the covers when Jimin approached.

“Come on in,” Taehyung told him, pulling Jimin to his chest and pecking him softly on the top of his head, “night Chim,” he breathed.

He seemed to drift off almost immediately, breathing slowly and deeply, arms still secured around Jimin, but relaxing as he fell asleep. But Jimin lay awake for much longer, wondering, maybe Taehyung just didn’t like him like that anymore, and for some reason, it made him a bit sad.

 

 

When he woke up alone in Taehyung’s bed, he resolved to talk to him, keeping his feelings to himself didn’t work last time, maybe being direct would help now.  
Taehyung came back from the bathroom, hair still askew and looking barely awake, he still grinned happily when he saw Jimin was awake.

“Morning,” he greeted, his voice even lower than normal.

“Morning,” Jimin told him back, “you need to head off?”

Taehyung’s brow furrowed while he considered the question, “no, it’s still early, no class till 10 am, you?”

“11 am for me, so no.”

“Cool,” Taehyung told him, diving back into bed, holding Jimin’s cheeks in his hands, “what should we do until then?”

It was the opening that Jimin couldn’t resist, leaning forward and kissing Taehyung, leading this time, coaxing Taehyung to kiss him deeper, and when Taehyung whimpered softly into his mouth Jimin felt an actual bolt of desire shoot through him.

“Tae,” he murmured, asking for more.

“Chim,” Taehyung said back, his tone almost regretful as he broke the kiss, “not right now huh?”

Jimin nodded, “ok Tae, sorry.”

Taehyung smiled gently back at him, and he was going to leave it, but he needed to know.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked Taehyung softly.

“What?” Taehyung asked, “no, god no, you’ve done nothing wrong, it’s just, well, just, never mind,” Taehyung rambled.

“Just?” Jimin prompted.

“Nothing, its dumb,” Taehyung muttered.

“You don’t like me like that anymore?” Jimin asked, almost into Taehyung’s chest, his cheeks burning.

“It’s not that,” Taehyung told him, “it’s just, this thing, I just, can’t right now, I’m sorry.”

Then Jimin got it, yelping, “you like someone?” he asked.

Taehyung blushed himself then, not even needing to answer.

Jimin grinned, “do I know him? Is it Jungkook?”

“Possibly and no,” Taehyung told him, “you know Kook and I are just friends, I don’t like him like that, physically yes, but not the other stuff.”

“Oh,” Jimin breathed, “you have feelings for this someone?”

Taehyung nodded just a little bit.

“Does he know?” Jimin questioned.

Taehyung shook his head, “no, and before you start pestering me, I’m not going to do anything about it, I don’t even know if he likes me, or men in general.

Jimin could feel Taehyung’s reluctance, so he just hugged him softly, “if he doesn’t like you back, he’s a fool,” he assured Taehyung, “sorry for jumping on you, I shouldn’t have assumed.”

“’S ok Chim, it’s a fair assumption,” Taehyung smirked back, “I just can’t for a bit ok?”

Jimin nodded, “of course, and if I can help with your mystery man, you’ll let me know?”

Taehyung smiled back softly, "sure," he agreed, cuddling into Jimin and relaxing.


	6. February

Starting work with Seokjin was definitely an experience. As he promised, the work wasn’t glamorous, he started at the bottom, clearing tables, setting up and a little bit of showing people to their tables before the real waiters took over. But as the weeks progressed, and people started to naturally gravitate towards his gentle personality, Seokjin gave him more and more responsibilities with hosting, and it turned out he was a bit of a natural. He found his niche making sure that Seokjin’s customers were 100% happy, quickly identifying when someone was looking uncomfortable, or irritated and swooping in with his easy charm to sort out the issues and make sure they left smiling, and Seokjin was delighted.

“I know you’re busy,” he grumbled good naturedly to Jimin as his shift was ending one evening, “but I wish I could have you here full time, people just bloody adore you.”

Jimin smiled softly, “thanks,” he told him.

“I mean it Jimin,” Seokjin told him a little more forcefully, “you’re going to be an amazing doctor, something in you just knows how to handle people, how to put them at ease, how to make things even better for them without being all in their faces.”

“I’ve got a long way to go until then,” Jimin told him, almost wistfully, thinking of all the years of studying that still stretched in front of him.

“Good,” Seokjin told him cheekily, “so you can help me out for a while yet.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, of course.”

“You’ve eaten right?” Seokjin fussed, changing the subject, “how are you getting back?”

“Yes, thanks, and bus tonight, I don’t fancy the walk.”

“It’s dark,” Seokjin grumbled, “I should have had Namjoon come and get you.”

Jimin flushed lightly, “I wouldn’t want to put him out.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “he’s got nothing better to do I’m sure,” he giggled, “now away with you before it gets even later, you’re next in on Thursday?” 

Jimin widened his eyes just slightly, because no, he had to go home tomorrow for his midterm break, and he was sure he’d organised it with Seokjin.”

“Um, I’m going home for next week,” he told Seokjin.

“Oh blast, yes, of course, I’d forgotten that. So, the following Monday? Will you be back?”

Jimin nodded, relieved, “yep, Monday,” he confirmed.

 

 

 

He really really didn’t want to go home again after what had happened at Christmas. But he was feeling stronger this time, more able to take his parents on, or so he thought. He was wrong.

The shit hit the fan almost as soon as he walked through the door, his mum hovering anxiously around him, waiting for his dad to come home, waiting for something. Around the dinner table the bombshell he was expecting dropped, they had had enough of waiting it seemed. They used money as the excuse, conveniently, but his time was up, he could return to Seoul for one more week, to pack up, to quit, and then he was to come home for good.

Sat at the dinner table, listening to his father pontificate, Jimin could only be grateful for his back-up plan and the people who had helped him put it in place, he never imagined he’d need it so soon.

“I haven’t even presented yet,” was the first thing out of his mouth.

“You will,” his father growled at him, obviously not expecting Jimin to defy him.

“I will,” Jimin agreed, “but I’m not coming home yet, I’m going to stay at school, I’m going to get my degree, I’m going to carry on studying to be a doctor.” He spoke softly, but the steely determination in his voice was clear.

His father slammed both fists down on the table, causing the crockery on it, and his wife, to jump.

“One more week, and then you come home, this is not up for discussion.” His father yelled.

“I’m going to be a doctor,” Jimin tried again, his voice much smaller now.

His father laughed, actually laughed, “you still believe that?” he mocked cruelly, “you don’t have a hope in hell, you don’t have the personality for it.”

For a minute, Jimin nearly believed him, and then he thought of his circle of friends, rooting for him, and instead of bowing down as he always had, he let the anger rise.

“You know nothing about me,” he shouted, pushing back from the table and standing up, “I’m going to be a doctor, a really fucking good doctor, and you can’t stop me. I won’t come home, I’m staying in Seoul.”

“You sit down right this instant young man,” his father screamed, “you won’t be doing anything without our support, you can’t.”  
Jimin didn’t sit down, adrenaline coursing through his veins.

“Yes, I can,” he shouted back, “just watch me.”

“Get out,” his father roared, “right now, get out, let’s see exactly how long you last without us shall we?”

Jimin reacted without thinking, “fine,” he screamed back, “I’ll get my stuff and I’ll be gone.”

His father smirked almost evilly, “no,” he told Jimin, “no packing your stuff like you’re running away, just get out, like that, right now. And don’t think they’ll be any more money coming your way either, as of right now, consider yourself cut off.”

High on adrenaline, Jimin stalked out of the house, slamming it as loudly as he could, walking off into the night.

 

 

 

It was possibly the stupidest thing he’d ever done. He was dressed lightly and had nothing but his wallet in his pocket. There was a little bit of cash, hardly anything, his return train ticket and his bank card that was controlled by his parents. He had a separate account, for the money he was making for working for Seokjin, but that card was in Seoul, he never carried it around, determined to save every last bit he earned. He made his way to the nearest cash point, hoping against hope that his card would still work. He fed it into the machine, pressing in his pin number with trembling fingers. At first, he thought it was going to be ok, it prompted him to enter how much he wanted, he requested the maximum, figuring it’d be the last time he would use it. But he was too late, a message flashed up to say there was a problem with his card, that it would be retained and that he should contact his bank. His father clearly worked faster than he had.

He had six days before he could return to Seoul with his train ticket, barely any cash on him and no phone to contact anyone with. For the first time in his short life, Jimin was completely alone.

He spent the first night upright on a park bench, terrified and freezing cold, trying to work out just what the fuck he was going to do for the next six days.  
He made his way to the train station on the first day, hoping that he could change his ticket, get back to Seoul and start working things out. But without the card used to book the ticket, there was nothing the clerk could do, and Jimin cursed his own stupidity for feeding it into the damn cashpoint.

The train station was busy during the day though, and warm, so he hung around, only leaving at night when he had no choice, heading back in as early as he could, lulled into a restless sleep amongst the hustle and bustle.

 

 

 

His money was gone by day three and he was convinced he’d never been hungrier in his life. The drawback of the station was the food, people moving around with drinks, biting hurriedly into pastries, discarding half eaten things with alarming regularity and Jimin was more than tempted to just eat the leftovers but he couldn’t bring himself to.

The one saving grace was knowing he was going to be back soon, his train to Seoul moving ever closer and, when the time finally came for him to board, he slept soundly the entire journey, exhausted, starving, filthy and more relieved than ever.

He made it back to his dorm room, having to knock, his keys still in his childhood bedroom that he would probably never see again. Yoongi answered, looking half asleep until he caught sight, and smell of Jimin and then he reared back.

“Where the fuck have you been, you smell like a fucking rubbish dump.”

“I know,” Jimin told him, “let me shower, please.”

Yoongi let him in, following him into the bathroom, uncaring as Jimin stripped out of his disgusting clothes.

“Jimin, Jesus fuck, what the hell, where have you been? You look like you haven’t eaten since you left.”

Jimin laughed darkly, “probably because I pretty much haven’t,” he told Yoongi tiredly.

“Jimin,” Yoongi breathed, “what happened?”

Jimin sighed, “please, just let me shower,” he told Yoongi softly, all of the fight gone out of him in the last few days.

Yoongi nodded, “ok, but I’m getting you food, lots of food ok?”

Jimin smiled at the thought, “yeah, ok.”

 

 

 

He stayed under the spray for a long time, washing his hair twice, scrubbing the grime from his skin until he was pink and tingling, wrapping himself in a towel and making his way to his drawers for clean clothes.

Yoongi hovered nervously, and, as soon as he sat down, brought Jimin over a bowl of something that smelled delicious.

“Thank you,” he breathed gratefully, spooning the soup in his mouth. It was warming and amazing, but it was gone far too fast, and he couldn’t help turning his puppy dog eyes on Yoongi, hoping that he could have more.

Yoongi shook his head sadly, “when did you last eat Jimin?” he asked.

Jimin thought, “Wednesday?” he questioned himself.

Yoongi winced, “Jimin, its Sunday.”

He nodded, “I know.”

“Look, I know you want to eat more, but starving yourself for so long, if you eat too much all of a sudden, you’ll probably be sick, so let that sit for a couple of hours and then we’ll feed you again ok? Why haven’t you eaten?” Yoongi all but begged him.

Jimin shrugged, “not my choice, parents kicked me out, cut me off,” he paused, thinking again, “last Sunday.”

“Why didn’t you ring? Come home before? Where have you been sleeping?”

So Jimin told him, no secrets this time, no holding back, and Yoongi listened quietly, tears coursing down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry,” Yoongi choked out when Jimin finished talking, “if I’dv’e known…”

“You couldn’t have,” Jimin told him, stifling a huge yawn.

Yoongi held his hand out, pulling Jimin up carefully and leading him to his bed, “sleep for a bit?” he suggested.

Jimin yawned again, nodding as he let Yoongi tuck him in, sleeping comfortably with a full belly, safe again.

 

 

 

Seokjin wouldn’t let him start work again the following day, despite Jimin making the effort to go in. he was equally horrified by Jimin’s condition, and equally worried. But, despite the shitty week he’d had, Jimin was surprisingly ok, a bit weak but with Yoongi feeding him little and often he was quickly starting to feel better. He made an appointment with the school finance office, to put in place the measures he’d planned for, so he could stay where he was, and keep learning. 

Yoongi secretly organised everyone and they chipped in to get Jimin a new phone, programming all of their numbers in and sending him messages before they even handed it over, and yes, he’d cried a little bit at that.

Within a week, he was back up and running. The finance approval would take a bit of time to come through, but due to the nature of his parents sudden support withdrawal, the school cut him some slack until the financial aid started, he didn’t have to even pause his studies, and he worked even harder as a result, not wanting to let anyone who’d supported him down in the slightest. He was, finally, properly independent, and he was revelling in it.


	7. March

On the fourth of March, something started happening to him that he’d completely forgotten was a possibility, and it was probably all Yoongi’s fault. He woke up that morning to very familiar noises from the bathroom, panting, groaning and, if he listened too carefully, which he was trying not to do, the unmistakeable sound of a slick hand wrapped around what Jimin assumed was Yoongi’s hard dick. It was something that they usually managed to keep private, and not normally at 4 am in the damn morning Jimin belatedly realised when it was too dark to see his clock properly. He giggled to himself, rolling over and trying to get back to sleep, assuming that Yoongi would be back in bed shortly, whenever he finished what he was doing. 

 

Jimin dozed for an hour or so, getting increasingly restless, and wondering just exactly how much bloody shower gel Yoongi was using for the scent to be permeating under the door the way it was. 

Eventually, his bladder started complaining, the constant sound of running water not helping one bit, he tried to wait for Yoongi to be done but it seemed like he was taking the longest shower known to man, and Jimin couldn’t wait, knocking on the door.

“Hey Yoongs, I really have to pee, you going to be much longer?”

Jimin was not expecting Yoongi to let out the dirtiest groan he’d ever heard from him, sounding like he’d just come really fucking hard, which Jimin most definitely didn’t want to think about.

“Jimin, fuck, you need to go,” Yoongi choked out.

“Yeah, no kidding, I really have to go,” Jimin told him, practically hopping from one foot to the other.

“No,” Yoongi groaned out, “like leave, I’m in heat again.”

Jimin’s brain wanted to check out, it didn’t just sound like Yoongi was jerking off in the bathroom, repeatedly, he actually was. And, nope, Jimin did not need to be getting hard at the thought, what the fuck?

“Oh, shit, ok, umm, I’ll go to one of the spare dorms then I guess? Can I please pee before I go? I really need to.”

“I’ll be five minutes,” Yoongi told him.

While he was waiting, Jimin threw some stuff in his bag, knowing better this time what to expect.

 

When Yoongi emerged, looking flushed and mortified, Jimin just wanted to hug him, but he sensed Yoongi would not appreciate that one bit, so he quickly shut himself in to finally relieve his bladder and he walked into a wall of scent. He barely got halfway through peeing before he was seriously fighting to stay soft enough to finish. The bathroom smelt beyond amazing, honey and maybe cinnamon and something else he really couldn’t place. By the time he finished washing his hands, he was rock hard and really needed to get off himself. He escaped with his bag as quickly as he could. Making his way to the thankfully empty spare dorm room for temporarily exiled roommates. He locked the door, sank to the floor as he yanked down his shorts and underwear, tugging harshly on his dick and spilling his release over his hand barely a minute later.

 

 

 

By the time 8 am rolled around he knew there was no way he was going to be able to make it to his 9 am lecture. His dick has completely refused to go soft at all, despite coming four times, he’s exhausted from lack of sleep and painfully painfully horny.

His phone went off on the bed next to him, while he’s looking balefully at his dick, begging it silently to just fucking chill for half an hour or so to let him catch his breath.

 

From: TaeTae  
“You ok? Yoongs says he’s in heat again? Want company?”

Jimin groaned at the implication.

To: TaeTae  
“Only if you plan on giving me a serious dicking down, I’m fucking dying here.”

 

And yes, he’s probably going to regret sending that, but it’s definitely true.

 

From: TaeTae  
“Dying how Chim?”

To: TaeTae  
“I think Yoongi was using some sort of aphrodisiac shower gel, can’t get the smell out of my mind. My dick won’t go down, I think it’s broken.”

From: TaeTae  
“Chim, are you presenting?”

 

Jimin’s eyes bug out at the implication, it isn’t something that he’s really considered but it’s possible.

 

To: TaeTae  
“How the hell would I know? How can you tell?”

From: TaeTae  
“Want me to come scent you? I could probably tell you?”

To: TaeTae  
“You won’t judge me for my permanent erection?”

From: TaeTae  
“Never.”

To: TaeTae  
“Please, it would be good to know nothing is wrong.”

 

He tries to sound light-hearted to Taehyung, but actually, he’s not kidding, his dick is kind of scaring him, and knowing it was normal would make him feel so much better. He texts the room number to Taehyung and cleans up as best he can without showering knowing Taehyung won’t take long.

Its only ten or so minutes later when there is a knock at the door, and when he opens it, there’s another flood of scent, different this time, harsher than Yoongi, spikier, but still delicious, and he flies in to Taehyung’s arms for a comforting hug that quickly turns into something else.

“Chim, whoa,” Taehyung tells him as Jimin first hugs him, and then starts to unconsciously start humping his leg, desperate for relief.

“I can’t fucking stop,” Jimin wails, perilously close to tears at the thought Taehyung might pull away.

“Ok, Chim, calm down, it’s ok, do what you have to do, but I can’t stay ok? You really are presenting sweetheart.”

Taehyung’s voice, his gorgeous deep calming comforting voice and his big hand stroking Jimin’s back is enough to have Jimin coming yet again, uncaring that he’s still clothed, making him grunt into Taehyung’s shoulder as he holds him tight.

“Ok, that was a thing,” Taehyung told him brightly, gently letting Jimin go a bit.

Jimin didn’t want to let go though, “you smell spiky,” he told Taehyung petulantly, not like Yoongi, he smelled like honey and cinnamon and warmth and…” he trailed off, already wanting to go again, but now more aware that Taehyung didn’t smell quite right.

“Chim,” Taehyung told him, sniffling softly at his neck, “I don’t think you’re omega.”

Ok, well that snapped him out of his headspace for a second.

“What?” he gasped.

“I smell spiky?” like nice but not quite right?” Taehyung questioned.

Jimin nodded.

“And Yoongi smelled better?”

Jimin groaned at the mere memory, “so much better, so fucking edible,” he told Taehyung.

“I think you’re alpha,” Taehyung told him, sounding shocked himself.

“I’m not, they tested me,” Jimin protested.

“Tests are an indication, they’re not definitive, you need a blood test once you’re done, I don’t think you’re in heat, I think you’re in rut.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” Jimin grumbled, having only really researched what heat was going to be like.

“Pretty similar really, a couple of days of getting off and sleeping, and that it. The primary difference is that when you’re rutting you want to be giving the dick, not receiving.”

“Well I haven’t done either so how would I know?” Jimin grumbled again, feeling fed up, and still horny.

“Chim, this isn’t the time really, you’re going to need to lock yourself in and just fucking ride it out, then when you’re done, we’ll talk more ok?”

“You’re going to leave me?” Jimin asked Taehyung in a small voice.

Taehyung nodded, “when you’re really in headspace you won’t want me around anyway,” he explained, “your alpha will see my alpha as a threat, you’ll be ok, let me know when you’re done and we’ll hug it out ok?”

 

 

Yoongi text him three days later to say the coast was clear, and Jimin was pretty sure he would be ok too, but he still left it another day before he ventured back to his room, a fully-fledged brand-new alpha, feeling anything but what he supposed he should. He had no idea how anything was going to go now, and a little part of him wanted to contact his parents, to rub their noses in the fact that the good little omega son that they’d tried to raise had actually presented as alpha.   
Yoongi was rifling disgruntledly through his drawers when Jimin slipped back into the room, disturbing Yoongi, making him look up in surprise.

“Oh hey, you’re back, and holy hell,” he said, not moving towards Jimin but leaning closer, sniffing the air, “you are definitely alpha, not what you were expecting huh?”

Jimin shook his head bashfully, trying not to sniff back too obviously, even though his heat was gone, Yoongi still smelled pretty damn edible.

“You ok?” Yoongi checked.

Jimin smiled slightly, throwing his bag on his bed, “yeah, kind of, a bit, I don’t know,” he tried to explain.

Yoongi grinned back, “oh yeah, I get that, first one is pretty weird huh? This time wasn’t so bad though,” he confided, “I guess I knew more what to expect.”

Whatever he was looking for had clearly alluded him and he shut the drawer with a frustrated slam.

“Lost something?” Jimin asked.

“Yeah, my favourite shirt, with the stripes?” Yoongi grumbled.

Jimin couldn’t help the bright fire engine red blush that immediately rushed to his face, knowing exactly where the shirt was, and what sort of treatment it had endured over the last few days.

Yoongi looked at him, “Jimin,” he started, “do I want to know?”

Jimin squeaked, mortified, “probably not,” he admitted in a very small voice, “I’m really sorry, I must have grabbed it with my stuff when I was packing, I didn’t mean to.”

Truth is, when he found it in his bag, deep in rut headspace and smelling so deeply like Yoongi he’d used it, rutted against it, buried his face in it, and got off on it more than he could even imagine. It was, like a lot of his clothes currently festering in his bag, utterly filthy, his stuff would wash, but he was hoping he’d get away with discretely throwing Yoongi’s shirt away, no such luck.

“Damn it Jimin,” Yoongi said good-naturedly, “you couldn’t have picked one I didn’t love?”

“I’m so sorry,” Jimin muttered, “I’ll wash it, or replace it?”

Yoongi snorted inelegantly, “I’m not sure even if it was washed a thousand times over, I could wear it again,” he pointed out. “At least I won’t have to put up with you stealing my stuff anymore though right?” he told Jimin softly.

Jimin looked up confused, “huh?” he questioned.

“You’ll have to move out now,” Yoongi told him.

“Because I took one t shirt?” Jimin asked, almost wanting to cry at the thought of Yoongi kicking him out, not wanting to be friends anymore.

Yoongi looked at him incredulously, “no you idiot,” he scoffed, “you’re an alpha on an omega floor now, you’ll be moved by housing.”

Jimin’s body sagged with relief, of course, “oh, yeah, right,” he said, trying to cover up his own dumb mistake.

“I’m not going to stop hanging out with you just because you jerked off on my shirt,” Yoongi told him, smirking.

The blush that had faded returned with a vengeance, “Yoongi,” Jimin muttered, ducking his head back down, before adding, “I don’t want to have to move.”

“I know,” Yoongi told him gently, “but maybe you could room with Tae now? He’s still alone after they moved Kook out right?”

“Yeah, true,” Jimin said, brightening up at the thought, sharing with Taehyung would be so much better than sharing with a stranger, “should I ask him?”

Yoongi smiled, “message him, does he know your rut is over? He’s been worrying.”

Jimin shook his head, “I’ll message him now.”

 

 

Taehyung didn’t even respond to his text message, just turned up at their door shortly after Jimin sent the message with the biggest grin on his face, launching himself happily at Jimin and hugging him tightly.

“Roommates, yay!” he grinned when he finally let Jimin go, “are you packed? Shall we go now?”

Jimin laughed back, “I literally got back here like half an hour ago, so no. There’s no hurry though right?” he checked, turning to Yoongi.

He shrugged, “I guess they’ll want you out pretty quick,” he told Jimin, “any omeg’s that go in to heat may force you back into rut, that wouldn’t be good for either of you.”

Jimin pouted, “I suppose,” he grumbled.

Taehyung slapped him lightly on the arm, “hey, don’t sound like moving in with me is going to be a bad thing,” he chided.

Jimin rolled his eyes, “it’s not a bad thing, it’s just, alpha floor, it’s kind of, you know, I don’t think I’m going to fit in,” he admitted.

“We’ll be odd ones out together then,” Taehyung reassured him, “anyway, being alpha doesn’t mean you have to act in one stereotypical way does it? We’ve been through this.”

Jimin sighed, “I know, it’s all just a bit…”

“Overwhelming, weird, new,” Taehyung supplied, “I know, at least you don’t have to do it alone at sixteen though right? I’ll guide you through,” he concluded, adopting the stance and facial expression that Jimin assumed was supposed be authoritative, but just made Taehyung look daft.

It had the desired effect though, making him laugh, making him relax.

“Ok, ok,” he agreed, “I’ll start packing, let housing know I’m alpha and officially request to be your roommate.”

 

 

He moved in with Taehyung four days later, never more grateful that the beds in their rooms were actually big enough for two people to sleep in, as long as they were happy to be close. Jimin’s bed stayed set up as a movie watching and general lounging area, and Taehyung happily wrapped himself around Jimin every night, nose tucked into the back of Jimin’s neck, warm breath washing over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter count has increased after I worked out the issues with the first epilogue. No more increases now, I promise!


	8. April

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for no update on Wednesday, two chapters today to make up for it

Living with Taehyung is great, much more relaxed than Jimin would have expected from someone as hyperactive as Taehyung. At home, in his room, he is something different. His eccentric streak is still most definitely there, but there is a calmness, a self-assuredness to him that Jimin really hasn’t seen before. 

And then one night, Taehyung comes home super late, so late Jimin is already drifting off to sleep. Taehyung slides gently into what has become their bed, obviously not wanting to disturb Jimin, but the new scent all over Taehyung makes Jimin instantly alert.

“Why do you smell weird,” he grumbled, rolling over in Taehyung’s arms to face him.

“Go back to sleep,” Taehyung whispered back, “everything is fine.”

“I know everything is fine,” Jimin told him, “but why do you smell so…whatever?”

“I met someone,” Taehyung told him, his happiness evident even in his quiet voice, “I think I’m going to have to fake break up with you.”

Despite his only half-awake state, Jimin giggled, “oh Taehyungie,” he whined in his most pitiful voice, “what did I do to deserve such treatment, I love you, why don’t you love me anymore.”

Taehyung clasped him tightly, playing along, “oh my darling,” he started dramatically, “I will always love you, but we are too different, we must part ways now before our love destroys more lives.”

Jimin couldn’t even carry on, giggling too much now, “fine,” he told Taehyung, “tell me about this person who is so wonderful that you’re going to ditch even me.”

“Oh Chim,” Taehyung started bashfully, “he’s so sweet, I think he’s even shorter than you, gorgeous lips, fantastic ass, the cutest grin ever.”

“Sounds exactly like me,” Jimin told Taehyung jokingly.

He wasn’t expecting Taehyung to go silent.

“Tae,” he asked, finally waking up properly, “what did I say?”

“I guess he does look a bit like you,” Taehyung told Jimin softly.

“If you wanted a me replacement you could have just kept fake dating me,” Jimin offered, yawning.

“I can’t,” Taehyung told him softly.

“I don’t get it,” Jimin grumbled.

Taehyung sighed, “you really had no idea?” he asked.

Jimin frowned to himself, “about what?”

“I caught feelings,” Taehyung told him, so softly Jimin nearly missed it.

“What?” he asked Taehyung because he really needed confirmation that Taehyung was saying what it sounded like.

Taehyung smiled both tenderly and a little sadly, “caught feelings for you little alpha,” he confessed, “the fake dating thing…well, it started to hurt a bit because it wasn’t real.”

Jimin was stricken, all the times he’d clung to Taehyung, kissed him, flirted with him in public, all to keep dickhead alphas off his case, that had become real for Taehyung?

“Is that why we stopped doing stuff?” he asked Taehyung softly.

Taehyung nodded just a bit, “yeah, and I’m sorry I never taught you the ways of the butt like I promised.”

“Oh Tae, don’t be, I’m sorry, I really had no idea. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know that silly,” Taehyung told him, “it’s my fault, we’re friends, and now that you’re actually alpha anyway, well it probably wouldn’t work out. So, I went on a date tonight, and I liked him.”

Jimin squeezed Taehyung in a gentle hug, trying to tell him all of the things he was struggling to say out loud.

“That’s awesome,” he told him, “tell me about him?”

So Taehyung did, telling Jimin all about the omega he’d met, one year older than the pair of them, but shy and sweet, and they’d kissed, just a bit, and watching 

Taehyung’s smitten smile, Jimin couldn’t help but smile too, rooting for his friend and his new relationship, wishing Taehyung all of the love he could handle, he deserved it.

 

 

He, on the other hand, knew he wasn’t being honest with himself about his own feelings. Stealing Yoongi’s shirt, albeit accidentally, when he was in rut, and using it the way he had, had sparked something in him, something he really didn’t want to have to think about. He missed Yoongi, missed living with him, missed his gentle guidance, missed their chats in the dark when he could ask anything and Yoongi would answer him without judgement.

He couldn’t feel this way, didn’t want to feel this way for Yoongi. It was just his hormones or something he reasoned, the fact that he was alpha and Yoongi was omega and his base instinct was telling him that Yoongi was for him when it was just an illusion. Yoongi was his friend, he didn’t want to lose that, so the feelings needed to be ignored, to be squashed down, to be buried. He kept the t-shirt.

 

 

 

It is a simple fact of life that, if he wants to, Park Jimin can totally ignore his feelings and pretend they do not exist. Having feelings for Yoongi, big scary feelings, was going to impact on their friendship, he just knew it, so, like Taehyung, he resolves to move on, or at least try.

One thing he wasn’t expecting from being an alpha was the sudden interest from omega’s he’d never met before. He’s not an unpopular student anyway, but now, with his new scent subtly surrounding him, he is being constantly approached from nowhere.

He’d noticed it happening to Taehyung, even when they were supposedly fake dating, omega’s would still flirt with him, placing a hand on his arm, batting eyelashes, flicking their hair or brushing imaginary crumbs off his shirt. But Taehyung had acted like this was all normal, he was used to it, and stupidly Jimin hadn’t associated it with his alpha side, he’d just assumed it was part of Taehyung’s natural charm.

But now it’s happening to him too and it’s really really weird, and he has no idea how to handle it. Most people approach him quietly, asking him questions about a class they’re in, directions to places and other random day to day stuff. But the bolder ones get into his personal space, touch him, sometimes softly, but then someone grabbed his bicep and squeezed really hard, so hard Jimin thinks he may well have little bruises coming up now. He is supposed to be able to take this, to flirt back confidently, to make omegas weak at the knees with a mere look. But this touchiness scares him, he doesn’t like it, and worst, he doesn’t know how to stop it.

Thankfully Taehyung is in their room when he gets back from class, arm still smarting where the latest omega had grabbed him and he drops his backpack irritatedly, kicking it into the corner, glaring at it as if the bag is the one who has done him wrong.

“Bad day?” Taehyung ventures carefully from his position at his desk.

Jimin turns his glare on Taehyung without even meaning to. “Yes,” he bites out.

“Shit Chim, come talk to me,” Taehyung offers, standing up and approaching Jimin carefully, arms ready to hug.

Jimin pouts, lip quivering just a bit, shit, he’s definitely not going to cry over this, how pathetic. He winds his arms around Taehyung’s narrow waist, resting his head comfortably just under Taehyung’s chin and breathing out heavily.

“What’s happened?” Taehyung asked.

“Why are omegas so horny all the fucking time?” he whines.

He’s nearly thrown off Taehyung’s chest with the force of his laugh, “oh baby alpha,” Taehyung giggles, “you’re annoyed because people are flirting with you?”

“Yes,” Jimin bites out, his mood not being helped by Taehyung’s reaction, “how can I make them just fucking stop?”

“Chim, honey, unless you’re with someone, scenting with an omega regularly, they’re not going to leave you alone,” Taehyung tells him gravely.

“Why not,” he whines petulantly.

“Because you big dummy, you’re gorgeous, clearly a catch, they literally can’t help themselves. Haven’t you wanted to flirt with omega’s?” Taehyung asked.

Jimin shook his head, not really wanting to acknowledge why, this should make it easier to get over Yoongi, he’s got plenty of people who are interested. But no one smells right, no one smells like Yoongi.

As if he’s summoned the name directly from Taehyung’s head, he’s suddenly mentioned.

“Why don’t you ask Yoongi or Kook to scent with you? Give you a cover for why you’re not interested, make people back off a bit?”

Yoongi was most definitely out of the question, just the thought of scenting with him, getting that close to his neck, to his jawline was making Jimin’s thoughts go haywire, so Jungkook it was.

“Reckon they’d mind?” he asked, deliberately being vague over who he was going to ask.

“Nah,” Taehyung told him lightly, “neither of them is with someone right now, and your scent will help keep dickhead alphas off them too.”  
Jimin nods, hugging Taehyung a bit tighter, the solution was a bit easier than he’d expected.

“Thanks, Tae,” he said gratefully, “I’ll text them now.”

He meant text Jungkook, but Taehyung didn’t need to know that.

Jungkook got back to him within half an hour, more than happy to help him out, suggesting that Jimin came by his room in the morning before they both had classes, and Jimin fell asleep much happier in the knowledge that, hopefully, his life could go back to some sort of normality.

 

 

 

He’s a bit apprehensive knocking on Jungkook’s door the next morning, he’s spent a long time after Taehyung had left googling scenting, and how to do it when you weren’t in a relationship, the internet proved less than helpful and Jimin feels woefully underprepared, it’s not a feeling he’s enjoying.

On the other hand, Jungkook looks bright and happy, bouncing around as Jimin comes into the room, smiling as he drags him over to what he jokingly calls his guest bed.

“How do you want to do this?” is, of course, the first thing he asks, leaving Jimin floundering.

“Umm, well, I’ve never…so, I don’t know?” Jimin tells him.

“Oh, it’s easy,” Jungkook tells him, “scent glands under here,” he points to the junction where his jawline ends and his earlobe begins, “and here,” he adds, pointing to his wrists, “we have to kind of rub on each other,” he explains, turning a bit pink when he realises that his explanation sounds way more sexual than it needed to be.   
He giggles, and then holds his wrist out to Jimin’s neck, stroking the inside of it over his scent gland, “like that,” he finishes.

Jungkook’s scent suddenly spikes, he’s more floral than Yoongi, pretty, matching his pretty bunny smile more than his muscled body, it’s nice though, Jimin won’t mind smelling it on himself all day.

He smiles at Jungkook, tilting his neck a bit more so Jungkook can rub him easier.

“Go for it,” he encourages.

Jungkook smiles, taking Jimin’s chin gently in his fingers and moving his head a little more to the side, “that’s better,” he tells Jimin, bringing Jimin’s wrist up to rub on his neck, rubbing a bit more firmly on Jimin’s scent gland, encouraging him to release too.

He does, with surprising force, he didn’t even mean to, but the room is suddenly filled with their combined scents.

“Oh,” Jungkook chokes out, “sorry, think I went a bit too hard,” he giggles apologetically, stopping what he’s doing, letting go of Jimin’s wrist he’s rubbing on his own neck, “I think we’re well and truly scented now,” he quips.

“Yeah, sorry, don’t know what happened there,” Jimin told him bashfully.

They part ways for the day, Jimin giving Jungkook a quick hug in thanks before he heads out. And it is so much better, he goes through his day unmolested, unflirted with, back to normal, it’s like magic. Jungkook becomes his scenting buddy, both of them benefitting from the arrangement, skipped out only when Jungkook wants to get laid and doesn’t want Jimin’s alpha scent on him, scaring away potential hook ups. Jimin is more grateful than he can say, and it becomes a habit for him on his way home a few times a week calling into the convenience store, grabbing a few of Jungkook’s favourite snacks and leaving them on his door handle for him to find when he gets home as a thank you.


	9. May

One thing Jimin hadn’t really thought about was the possibility of Yoongi getting a new roommate. Taehyung hadn’t before him, Jungkook hadn’t, so it wasn’t really even on his radar. But less than three weeks after he’d moved out, Yoongi was no longer alone in his room. Jimin had called by after class one afternoon, some spurious reason on the tip of his tongue as an excuse, not that he really needed one. But his old dorm room door wasn’t opened by Yoongi, it was opened by a stranger, a stranger who looked very at home, despite the chaos around him.

“Hi?” He’d questioned as he opened the door.

“Oh,” Jimin started, startled, “is Yoongi in?”

“Yeah,” the stranger grinned back, “he’s somewhere under the piles of crap.”

Sure enough, Yoongi’s head popped up from his bed,

“Hey Jimin,” he said, gesturing over to his bed, “come over, mind your step, Baek hasn’t quite finished unpacking yet.”

The other boy scoffed, “yeah, no shit,” and then paused, “hey wait, Jimin?” He questioned, “as in ex roommate, alpha Jimin?”

Jimin flushed slightly, but nodded, “yeah,” he agreed.

“Oh cool,” the other guy said, reaching a hand out to shake Jimin’s, “Byun Baekhyun, new roommate, brand new omega, last week, it was…weird,” he concluded.

Jimin’s demeanour softened, presenting really wasn’t easy on any of them, no matter their status. He chuckled gently in acknowledgement.

“Yeah, been there,” he agreed.

Baekhyun came closer to him, scenting the air around him, not touching Jimin, but incredibly close for someone who didn’t know him, Jimin froze.

“Oh nice,” Baekhyun breathed, “you seeing anyone?”

Jimin almost choked, fuck this guy was forward. He shook his head, words refusing to form, he and Jungkook hadn’t scented each other today, so he just smelled like himself.

“Nice,” Baekhyun grinned, “well hit me up sometime if you want? You’re hot.”

“Jesus Baek, keep it in your damn pants would you,” Yoongi grumbled, “I just want to hang out with my friend, I don’t need you trying to get it on with everyone that comes to visit.”

Baekhyun just giggled, “not everyone, I promise. You have to admit, he’s fucking gorgeous though right? His ass…” Baekhyun trailed off, his gaze firmly fixed on Jimin’s butt, and he let out just a very tiny whimper.

“Baek, fucking hell,” Yoongi said, “are you sure you’re fully out of heat?”

Baekhyun looked seriously at Yoongi for a second, “of course I am, why?”

“You’re acting like you’re going to jump Jimin the second my back is turned,” Yoongi pointed out.

Baekhyun shrugged, “I’m just horny and he’s cute,” he told Yoongi, with no hint of shame.

 

 

 

When Yoongi turned up at his and Taehyung’s room two weeks later, yet again looking for somewhere to sleep that wasn’t his room, Jimin started to get concerned.

“What’s going on Yoongi?” he asked, “do you guys not get on or something?”

Yoongi just looked back, tired and confused, “what?” he asked.

“You and Baekhyun, don’t you get on? It’s just you’ve been here more nights than you’ve been in your room, which is fine,” he added quickly, “but he shouldn’t be kicking you out so much.”

Yoongi huffed out a mirthless chuckle, “he’s not kicking me out, I’m leaving of my own free will, he’s just…experimenting.”

Then it was Jimin’s turn to be confused, “experimenting?” he questioned.

Yoongi sighed, “isn’t sure if he’s straight or gay apparently,” he told Jimin, “I mean, from the amount of both genders he’s been fucking I think we can safely conclude   
he’s happy to fuck anyone who’s even remotely interested in him but…” Yoongi tails off.

“You’re being sexiled?” Jimin giggled.

Yoongi fixed him with a stern look, “it isn’t funny,” he reprimanded, “I swear the guy is like a damn energiser bunny, he doesn’t sleep, doesn’t seem to go to class,   
just fucks his way through the day, I’m exhausted just watching.”

Jimin tried to look sympathetic but he couldn’t help his snort of mirth at Yoongi’s unfortunate choice of words.

Yoongi rolled his eyes, “not actually watching you perve, you know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Jimin agreed, trying to be sensible, “you’re going to have to talk to him.”

Yoongi nodded, “I know, I thought he’d chill out a bit once the residual hormones from his heat were gone, but I think this might just be him.”

 

 

 

Jimin is expecting to see Yoongi getting more and more frustrated with Baekhyun, to complain to Jimin more now that it’s out in the open, to carry on turning up at his and Taehyung’s dorm room, asking to stay the night. But that doesn’t happen, and after that night, things change, Yoongi doesn’t come to them anymore, doesn’t complain any more. And Jimin should be happy that the problem is supposedly solved, and he would be if it wasn’t for Yoongi’s expression. He looks more content now, more relaxed, happier and satiated. And Jimin isn’t an idiot, he can put two and two together, and even knowing his repressed feelings for Yoongi, is surprised by the ferocity of his jealousy whenever he sees either Yoongi or Baekhyun.

He does the only thing he can do, the only thing that makes sense, he avoids Yoongi, makes excuses not to hang out, stays away from where he’s likely to be. He misses Yoongi, but being close is starting to hurt more and more, and he wonders how Taehyung managed. His jealousy is tinged with guilt, the knowledge that he’d unknowingly put Taehyung through this, and probably worse, weighed heavily on his mind. He was never more grateful when Taehyung sexiled him one night, apparently successfully moving on. Jimin can only hope he can do the same without completely destroying his friendship with Yoongi.

The worst part is he misses Yoongi’s friendship, they were so close so fast, Yoongi helped him out so much in the early days, it’s hard to see where his feelings of friendship started to bleed into something more. He can see how Taehyung’s feelings for him got confused, they were literally playing at being boyfriends, kissing, hugging and touching. But he’s done nothing like this with Yoongi beyond hugs, and even with those, Yoongi has always been careful, knowing how new physical contact was for Jimin.

 

 

He’s ruminating on it yet again one night when he heads out to the convenience store, he owes Jungkook some more snacks for this weeks scenting, even though Jungkook protests, Jimin knows he secretly enjoys coming home to the little gifts on his door.

He’s halfway around the store, two packets of chips in his hands, trying to decide which Jungkook would like more today, when the fire alarm goes off. Fire alarms are loud enough to alert humans, obviously, but for hybrids they are incredibly painful, two sets of ears, one more sensitive than the other, means Jimin drops everything and bolts out of the shop like his ass is on fire with his hands clamped over his cat ears, trying to shield them. He bumps people on his way out, not even stopping to apologise until he’s way clear of the blaring noise. There were three other hybrids in the store at the same time, and they’ve all had the same reaction, two went in the opposite direction as they left the store and one followed him, and when he realises who it is his heart sinks a little bit.

“Jimin hey,” Baekhyun says happily, “damn that was so fucking loud huh?”

Jimin nodded, still wincing from the residual ringing in his ears, “painful,” he grunted, rubbing at his ears, trying to make them feel better.

Baekhyun grabbed his wrists, and pulled them off, “hey,” he said, “go easy, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Jimin shook his head irritatedly, “they’re ringing,” he grimaced.

“It’ll stop, give it a few minutes,” Baekhyun reassured him, “never been caught in a fire drill before?”

Jimin shook his head again, but this time to answer Baekhyun’s question.

“Man, you’re lucky,” Baekhyun told him good naturedly, “our school used to dismiss the ‘brids early when it was an actual drill, but they got set off by dickhead kids so often it was pretty much pointless. You must have gone to a nicer school.”

Jimin just shrugged, not really wanting to talk to Baekhyun, but at the same time, knowing he was being a total dick just because of his jealousy.

“I didn’t go to a mainstream school,” he answered eventually.

“Oh, right, private?” Baekhyun asked, finally letting go of Jimin’s wrists now he looked like he was calming down and would leave his ears alone to recover by themselves.

Despite himself, Jimin giggled, “very private, home schooled.”

Baekhyun grinned back, “religious nut jobs or overprotective parents?” he questioned cheekily.

Jimin shoved him, “judgemental,” he spat at him, “but option two.”

“Yoongi said you’re from Busan?” Baekhyun checked, “and you were allowed to leave and come so far away?”

Jimin darkened, “it’s a long story,” he told Baekhyun shortly.

Sensing he’d pushed too far, Baekhyun shrugged and changed the subject. “Well seeing as shopping is out of the question right now, want to grab a drink?” he asked, pointing to an open coffee shop across the carpark.

He should say no, leave Baekhyun to it, he really didn’t want to hear about how well he and Yoongi were getting on or what they did together behind closed doors, but Jimin couldn’t find a polite way to say no, so he agreed, making Baekhyun grin happily and lead the way.

They stayed in the café for an hour or so, long after the fire alarm had been stopped and normal service resumed at the convenience store. And Jimin felt like an idiot, Baekhyun was actually a really good guy, they’d chatted about lots of things, finding common ground in their music taste and laughing together. By the time they make their way back to the convenience store for their shopping they were chatting nonstop, and Jimin might just have made a new friend.


	10. June

Yoongi does not let his friendship with Jimin go easily. It doesn’t take him long to work out that Jimin is avoiding him and he doesn’t pressure him. But Yoongi doesn’t go away, instead, he goes out of his way to let Jimin know that, no matter what, he can come back. It’s both comforting and painful at the same time.

 

His second rut hits during the second week of June, he wakes up to Taehyung frantically packing a bag sometime in the night.

“Wha’ you doin’?” he slurs sleepily, not even aware yet.

“Rut Chim,” Taehyung tells him, “I’m getting out as quick as I can.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one getting out?” Jimin asks him back, his brain might be still muddled with sleep, but he knows the etiquette now, climbing out of bed to pack his own stuff so Taehyung can stay where he feels the safest.

He gets a snort in return, “I’m not in rut Chim, you are,” Taehyung tells him, and belatedly, Jimin realises that he is very very erect, how had he not noticed?

“Oh,” he starts, before his body catches up with his dick and his knees nearly buckle, “oh fuck,” he adds needlessly.

“Two more minutes Chim, I’m nearly done, just breathe for me,” Taehyung encourages, packing faster now, darting around their room like a whirlwind.

Jimin sits heavily on their bed, elbows braced on his knees, head bowed down, trying to breathe, trying not to move, but this is rapidly becoming too intense for him to deal with with fucking breathing exercises.

“Tae,” he chokes out brokenly, “please.”

“Just need my laptop charger and then I’m gone,” Taehyung reassures him, dropping to his knees to reach under the other bed to unplug it.

It’s a sight too far, Taehyung on his knees, backside presented, legs slightly spread. Jimin’s rational brain checks out, he throws himself across the room, covering   
Taehyung’s body with his, thrusting blindly at his ass, chasing his orgasm with zero regards for his friend beneath him.

Taehyung fights back, trying to get Jimin off him. Jimin may be shorter, but he’s stronger, he leans harder on Taehyung’s shoulders, pushing him down, growling in his ear, “don’t fucking move.”

And he doesn’t, Taehyung practically goes limp underneath him, letting Jimin take, and it isn’t much longer before Jimin comes, biting onto the back of Taehyung’s neck, hard enough to draw blood.

When he starts to relax, the full horror of what he’s just done begins to dawn on Jimin, watching Taehyung, expression blank, push himself up to standing, grab his bag and, without taking his eyes off Jimin for a second, head for the door.

“Wait, Tae,” Jimin chokes out, mind reeling, wanting to comfort Taehyung, to apologise, to make it better.

Taehyung does stop, and he waits until Jimin is stood in front of him, he doesn’t say a word, he just lifts his hand, slaps Jimin as hard as he can on the cheek, and he walks out, slamming the door behind him.

The slap hurts and leaves an imprint of Taehyung’s big palm on Jimin’s face, it’s no less than he deserves.

Jimin spends the next couple of days in agony, too sick to his stomach to touch himself again, he doesn’t deserve pleasure, his only release comes in his sleep, fitful naps when his exhausted body gives out and, when his rut finally gives way, he makes himself two appointments, one with the doctor and one with campus housing.

 

 

His appointment with housing is almost immediate, so he goes to that before he lets Taehyung know it’s safe to come home, maybe it isn’t safe for him to come home anyway Jimin reasons.

He puts in an urgent request for a room reassignment with a heavy heart, this is going to be his third room in less than a year, there is something wrong with him, he cannot go on like this.

His doctor’s appointment isn’t for another two days, and he cannot keep Taehyung out of his own room for that long, so he texts him that the coast is clear. Taehyung doesn’t text back, but when Jimin gets back after class, Taehyung is there, already in their bed, already asleep. He looks the same, serene and gorgeous, heavy lashes brushing over his slightly flushed cheeks and lips gently parted. Jimin can hardly believe he violated this darling man just a few short days ago, but he will never put Taehyung in danger of that happening again. He leaves the room, dozing in the library, refusing to sully Taehyung any further with his presence.

 

His doctor’s appointment doesn’t go well, despite his begging, she won’t prescribe him any sort of suppressants until he’s been presented for a full six months and his cycle has settled. He doesn’t dare explain why he needs suppressants urgently, being convicted of a sex offence will automatically preclude him from being a doctor, he cannot risk being out of control again. But he doesn’t actually know if Taehyung has reported him anyway, they haven’t spoken since apart from necessities.

 

Jimin realises he needs to know, needs to be prepared for a knock on the door and his arrest, so that night, he actually talks to Taehyung.

“I won’t deny it,” he starts softly, startling Taehyung anyway who wasn’t expecting Jimin to speak.

“Deny what?” Taehyung asks him, his tone equally quiet, and guarded.

Jimin can’t look at Taehyung anymore, “that I raped you,” he all but whispered, “I won’t make you go to trial or anything, I’ll admit everything, even if they kick me out.”  
Taehyung doesn’t even respond, and Jimin risks a look at Taehyung’s face, the pain on it is all too evident.

“I’m so sorry,” Jimin choked out, eyes to the floor again, “I just can’t believe I did that, I’ve applied to be moved, I’ve asked the doctor to put me on suppressants but they won’t yet, I’ll stay out of here as much as I can, I just need you to know how sorry I am Tae, and I know there’s nothing I can do to take it back, but I wish, I really fucking wish I could.”

His breath hitches and he squeezes his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears, he doesn’t deserve to cry, he is the bad one, the fucking evil one here.

“It wasn’t rape, you didn’t penetrate me. What you did was sexual assault,” Taehyung tells Jimin, coldly, almost clinically.

This is not the Taehyung he knows, this is not big hearted, kind, soft and silly Taehyung. This is someone else, and Jimin did this to him.

“Whatever they charge me with,” Jimin said, “I won’t deny it.”

“No one is going to be charging you with anything,” Taehyung told him, tone still cold but softening.

Jimin looked at Taehyung incredulous, “they should,” he told him.

“Jimin I’m not going to ruin your career because of you getting used to your new hormones,” Taehyung told him softly.

“Tae, I raped you,” Jimin told him again, brokenly.”

Taehyung sighed, “fuck if I’dv’e known you were this messed up,” he started. “Look, we all do dumb stuff in the early days. Am I happy about what you did? No, I’m   
not, you didn’t listen, you held me down and you fucking bit me, and that is not ok,” Taehyung told him, coming to sit next to Jimin on the bed, letting their shoulders brush, the first physical contact they’ve had since.

“But you didn’t rape me, you rubbed one out on me, hell you did that the first time too,” Taehyung reminded him with a small smile on his face.

“You don’t have to move out, or go on suppressants, you need to apologise to me, which you’ve done, we need to talk this out, which we’re doing, and then we just need to fucking forget this ok?”

“You want me to stay living here?” Jimin asked him incredulously.

“Of course, you’re one of my best friends,” Taehyung assured him.

And Jimin just crumpled, sobbing into his hands, “I’m still your friend?” he managed to choke out.

Taehyung gathered him up, hugging him close and rubbing a soothing hand down his back, “always,” he told Jimin gently.

“I’m so sorry Tae, so fucking sorry,” Jimin sobbed out.

“I know,” Taehyung told him, “I wasn’t sure, you’ve been so distant for the last few days, I didn’t know what was going on in your head. Should have known, shouldn’t I? You’re such a damn softy.”

“I hurt you,” Jimin choked.

“Yeah, and I hit you back,” Taehyung told him, making Jimin giggle out incredulously.

“I deserved it,” he told Taehyung.

“Not going to lie, it was one of the most satisfying slaps I’ve ever done,” Taehyung confessed, “but I felt bad afterwards.”

“I’ll never hurt you again,” Jimin whispered fiercely, clinging on to Taehyung.

“I know,” Taehyung replied, “next time will be easier, you’ll recognise the symptoms more, I knew it was coming, I should have warned you.”

“Warn me next time ok? Help me be safer,” Jimin begged.

“Of course,” Taehyung promised, “my second one was the worst too though, maximum hormones minimum control, I was sixteen remember, my poor mum…” he tailed off.

Jimin sat up a bit, tears abating for now, and curious, “why, what did you do?” he asked.

Taehyung blushed, “yeah, don’t know if I want to share that story,” he mumbled.

“Please,” Jimin begged, eyes wide and still damp from his tears.

“Fine,” Taehyung huffed, “but no fucking judging, ok?”

Jimin nodded.

Taehyung sighed, “so I was sixteen, right? Got sent home from school, teachers knew it was coming, I didn’t really get it, dumb huh?”

Jimin shook his head, “not dumb, just learning.”

Taehyung nodded, “so I’m home alone, my stomach feels weird and my sister had left her stuffed bear in the lounge.”

Jimin tries not to smirk, but it escapes anyway.

“Shut up,” Taehyung grumbles before continuing with his story.

“I decided to watch some tv, I thought hugging the bear would make my stomach feel better, it was huge, so it could, like, sit on my lap while I hugged it.”  
Jimin nodded, encouraging Taehyung to carry on.

“It felt good, I felt better, I was watching some crappy drama, and then the lead characters kissed, and boom, rut hit with full force. I was fucking hard in an instant.   
The bear got pushed down face first into the sofa and I just went for it, right there in the lounge.”

Taehyung paused, and Jimin added, “you came on the bear, didn’t you?”

Taehyung sighed dramatically, “if only that was the worst of it.”

Jimin’s eyes bugged out, not even daring to imagine.

“I wanted to know what the fur felt like on my dick right?” Taehyung carried on, “it was summer, I only had shorts on, easy enough to push down a bit, ass and dick out, and carry on. I was so close, it felt so fucking good, and then my mum came home.”

Jimin gasped.

“She’d been called by the school, to let her know I’d been sent home sick, only they hadn’t mentioned rut so I wouldn’t be embarrassed.”

“I didn’t even hear the key in the door, just my mums gasp at finding me bare assed and humping the bear on the sofa.”

“No,” Jimin breathed in horror, “what did you do?”

Taehyung’s face flamed, “I came, I couldn’t even stop myself, all over the bear. It was the first time I heard my mum swear,” Taehyung concluded.

“You came?” Jimin gasped, “what happened to the bear?”

Taehyung snorted, “that’s your concern? Not for my dignity or my poor mothers’ eyes, for the bear?”

Jimin nodded, “and for your sister of course,” he added with a grin.

“I was sent for a shower and instructed to lock myself in my room, by the time my rut was over the bear had been consigned to the dustbin and my sister had a replacement, I still don’t know what excuse she made up as to why the original bear needed to be thrown away.”

“Jesus Tae,” Jimin told him.

“Yeah, so I get it,” he finished softly, “hormones make you do crazy stuff, but you’ll be ok.”

Jimin’s phone buzzed, interrupting them, and he reluctantly reached for it, knowing it wasn’t just Taehyung he needed to start building bridges with, for the last few days, since his rut ended, he’s been distant with everyone.

“It’s just Yoongi,” he told Taehyung, tossing his phone gently on the bed, deciding he’ll reply back later.

Taehyung fixed him with a look, “you going to talk to him too?”

Jimin’s heart rate increased slightly, but he tried to keep a straight face, “what about?” he asked.

“Your crush,” Taehyung told him gently.

Jimin nearly fell off the bed in shock, “what?” he questioned.

Taehyung smiled, “thought you were being subtle, did you?”

Jimin pouted, “I don’t have a crush,” he mumbled.

“Come on Chim,” Taehyung encouraged, “we’re being honest here.”

Jimin blushed, and looked at his hands, “I just…” he started.

“Like him?” Taehyung prompted.

“Maybe,” Jimin whispered back.

Taehyung snorted, “definitely,” he said.

“How?” Jimin questioned.

Taehyung ruffled Jimin’s hair carefully between his ears, “Chim, you literally sleep with his shirt under your pillow,” Taehyung pointed out.

Jimin’s face flamed red, “how would you know that?” he choked out.

Taehyung rolled his eyes, “we share a bed dumbass, and I can smell him all over it.”

“Oh,” Jimin told him softly.

“You need to talk to him,” Taehyung told him, “be honest.”

“Like you?” Jimin shot back, regretting it instantly when a little wave of pain crossed Taehyung’s face.

“Not like me,” he conceded, “but I knew you didn’t like me like that, I knew you liked Yoongi, from the moment he presented I knew you two would make a great couple.”

“What if he doesn’t like me back though?” Jimin asked.

“Then you accept it, and probably hurt for a bit and move on, but I don’t think that’s going to be an option. The way he looks at you when you’re not looking, like he’s proud to know you, like you’re something precious, he likes you Jimin, one of you just needs to be brave and make the first move.”


	11. July

“One of you need to be brave and make the first move,” well that was way easier said than done.   
Nine days have gone by since he and Taehyung made up properly. Eight days since he cancelled his room move request, much to the disgruntlement of the housing officer who muttered darkly about silly boys who couldn’t make up their minds. Eight days since he’d purposefully started to hang out more with Yoongi, to re-establish their earlier closeness before Baekhyun got in the way. Seven days since he became completely convinced that Yoongi and Baekhyun were having sex together.

 

He’d gone to knock on Yoongi’s door, to hang out, Yoongi wasn’t expecting him for another hour but Jimin figured he wouldn’t mind. He’d almost knocked, fist raised and ready, but he heard the moans, and he’d scuttled away quickly, face flaming at what he’d heard. When he went back, at the allotted time, listening cautiously before knocking, everything looked normal and Yoongi was alone. But the scent of sex was heavy in the air, and Yoongi’s lips were reddened, like he’d been well kissed, and Jimin’s heart sank a little bit.

He knows Taehyung is right, he knows he has to talk to Yoongi, to be honest, but its way harder than he ever imagined it would be. He trusts Yoongi, he knows that even if Yoongi doesn’t feel the same way he’ll be gentle about it, he’ll let Jimin down gently.

It takes him another two weeks before he blurts it out, in the middle of a good-natured argument about their favourite snacks, it just comes out.

“You’re wrong,” he started, telling Yoongi exactly why, before adding, “which is why I like them, not as much as I like you though.”

Yoongi pauses for a second, processing what Jimin said before asking, “what did you say?”

Jimin blushes, and takes a breath, before blurting, “I’m sorry, I know you’re with Baekhyun, and that’s cool, I just had to say something before I burst, or I suppose that’s what I just did. Anyway, I like you, but you’re with Baek, and I totally support that, and I’m rambling now, I think I’m just going to go,” he concludes, standing up and running his hands through his hair agitatedly.

“Whoa, stop, hang on,” Yoongi said, reaching for Jimin to stop him bolting, “run that past me again?”

Jimin shakes his head, “please don’t make me,” he begs softly.

Yoongi lets out a big breath, “ok, so just nod or shake then?” he suggests softly.

Jimin grins bashfully and nods.

“You like me?” Yoongi starts, “like, in a boyfriendy way?”

Jimin nods, looking at Yoongi, hoping he’ll be gentle.

“You think I’m with Baekhyun?” Yoongi asks.

Jimin nods, much more uncertainly this time, because he was convinced but Yoongi looks incredulous and confused, so maybe he’s got it wrong, maybe.

“Oh,” Yoongi starts, “I’m not, Baek and I, we’re just friends, nothing more.”

“But you…” Jimin starts, “I heard you,” and then snaps his mouth shut before it runs away with him more.

Yoongi looked at him, “I don’t know what you think you heard, but it wasn’t Baek and I doing anything together,” he blushes slightly before adding, “I mean, we know he’s a fucking shagging machine but I, shit Jimin, you’re going to make me say this huh? Haven’t been with anyone in a while.”

Jimin looks at Yoongi curiously.

“I jerk off ok,” Yoongi explains, “what you heard was either Baek with someone or, you know, me, not with someone.”

“Oh,” Jimin starts, not entirely sure where to go with that, “ok.”

Yoongi giggles bashfully, “yeah, there’s a conversation stopper huh?”

Jimin giggled too and nodded.

“Shall we go back to the first topic?” Yoongi questioned gently.

Jimin sighed deeply, “yeah ok,” he agreed, resigned to his fate.

“I like you too,” Yoongi told him, oh so quietly, “I have for a while.”

“Ok, I’m sorry, I hope I didn’t make things too weird,” Jimin tells Yoongi, before actually registering what Yoongi has just said, adding, “wait, what?”

“I like you too Jimin,” Yoongi told him again.

“In a boyfriendy way?” Jimin asked, echoing Yoongi’s words from earlier.

Yoongi nodded, “yeah, in a boyfriendy way,” he agreed, smiling shyly at Jimin.

“Oh, ok, umm, what happens now then?” Jimin asked, not having thought any further than his confession.

Yoongi giggled a little bit, “ask me out on a date?” he suggested, “take me somewhere romantic, walk me home, maybe we have a bit of a kiss as we say goodnight?”

Jimin huffed out a little giggle back, “yeah,” he agreed, “I can do that, when?”

“Saturday afternoon?” Yoongi suggested, “are you free?”

Jimin thought and nodded, “I’m working until 2 pm, after that? I’ll come home and have a shower and pick you up at 4 pm?” he asked, figuring that would give him plenty of time to get back and get organised.

Yoongi nodded, “sounds perfect.”

“Ok, cool, I’m going to go now?” Jimin said, questioning himself, feeling like he might vibrate out of his own skin with excitement.

“Ok,” Yoongi agreed softly, “I’ll see you Saturday afternoon?”

Jimin nodded, unsure how to say goodbye to Yoongi now that they’d confessed they liked each other, and they had their first date organised.

Yoongi reached for him, hugging him softly as they often did anyway, “sleep well, won’t you? I’ll see you in a few days.”

Jimin hugged Yoongi back, letting go of him reluctantly and practically skipping back to his own room, flopping onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow and scaring the shit out of a quietly studying Taehyung by screaming.

 

 

Taehyung approaches the bed, when Jimin is still screaming into his pillow, not that Jimin hears him coming, just feels Taehyung’s hand on his back, warm and solid, and obviously trying to console him.

Jimin stops screaming and raises his head up to look at Taehyung, a huge grin splitting his face and practically making his eyes disappear, Taehyung looks utterly confused.

“Umm, why are you screaming?” he starts tentatively.

“I’m going on a date with Yoongi on Saturday,” Jimin tells him bashfully.

“Oh shit, no way,” Taehyung gasps, a grin spreading across his face too, “did he confess?”

Jimin frowned, “why would you assume he was the one, I confessed first.”

“You did?” Taehyung asks, sounding thunderstruck.

“Yes,” Jimin grumbles.

“Sorry, Chim,” Taehyung grins, I just thought you’d never get around to it, how did it go, what happened, what did you say, what did he say back?”

Jimin sat up, hugging his pillow tight to his chest, “well obviously I made a fool of myself,” Jimin admitted, slapping Taehyung on the arm when he nodded like that was no surprise. “But he was super sweet and really nice, and we’re going on a date on Saturday.”

“Cute,” Taehyung squeaked, “where is he taking you?”

Jimin rolled his eyes, “again with the assumptions, I’m taking him out, going to pick him up and drop him home and maybe even kiss him a tiny bit,” Jimin confessed.

“Sorry,” Taehyung said, looking anything but contrite, “where are you taking him then?”

Jimin just gawped at Taehyung for a minute, realising he actually doesn’t have the faintest clue when to take him or what to do, and it has to be good, it has to be memorable and it has to make Yoongi want to kiss him at the end. He pouts a bit, suddenly very unsure of himself again, “I don’t know,” he tells Taehyung quietly, “I have no idea.”

“Ok, don’t panic, we live in a huge city, there’s lots of stuff to do, you’ll find something,” Taehyung consoles him.

“But it has to be perfect,” Jimin tells Taehyung softly, “I only get one chance to take him on a first date, and everything good is expensive, and I don’t have much spare at the moment. Oh god, I’m going to screw it up, aren’t I? it’s going to be the worst first date he’s ever been on, and he’ll have to find the nicest way to tell me he never wants to see me again, and then we won’t even be friends anymore.”

“Jesus, breathe Chim,” Taehyung tells him, pulling him in for a hug, “this is Yoongi, he knows you, he isn’t going to be expecting some ridiculously over the top expensive date. Take him bowling and out for pizza, he’ll love it.”

“Bowling and pizza?” Jimin gasps, “how is that special? We’ve literally done that as friends, that won’t work, it needs to be different, but not overboard, ok, you’re right there. I’ll think of something.”

 

And for the next two days, Jimin wracks his brains, spends all of his free time on google, and completely fails to come up with the perfect date. He is incredibly morose when he turns up for work on Saturday morning, so much so that an hour into his shift, Seokjin pulls him aside to ask what is going on.

“You’re doing your job Jimin, and I have no complaints,” Seokjin starts gently, “but something is bothering you today, what’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m fine, I’m sorry,” Jimin tells him, making to move back out to the main body of the restaurant and carry on with his shift.

“Sit down,” Seokjin tells him, in a tone that tells Jimin he’d better obey. “Can I help?” he adds softly.

Jimin smiles sadly and shakes his head, “gosh no, you already do far too much for me,” he tells Seokjin.

“Nonsense,” Seokjin tells him, “spit it out.”

Jimin sighs, “I have a date tonight,” he confides, “I’m supposed to be planning it, but I have no ideas, I’m going to mess it up.”

“First date?” Seokjin asked.

“Ever,” Jimin confirmed.

“Wow,” Seokjin started, “no wonder you’re freaking out a bit, thankfully you’ve come to the master of date planning, I will help, everything will be fine.”

“Really,” Jimin asked softly, “I’m supposed to be working.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes, “I’ll clear it with the boss,” he grinned, “now tell me, what sort of thing does this date of yours like?”

Yoongi’s likes and dislikes were one of Jimin’s specialised subjects, so he can talk at length about them, surprising even Seokjin.

“Ok, so you know him well? Are you guys friends already?” he checked.

Jimin nodded, “perfect, so he knows you too, no awkward silences to fill. I suggest aquarium, come back here for a meal and then walk home the long way through the park, it’s warm tonight, and a stroll after a meal will feel good, and you guys can hold hands, it’ll be cute.”

“Aquarium?” Jimin questioned, “why?”

“Plenty to talk about, to laugh about and even learn about if you’re feeling particularly nerdy,” Seokjin grinned.

 

 

With a plan in place, Jimin felt so much better, and the rest of his shift was much easier, his more relaxed demeanour rubbing off on the customers, making them happier too.

When he left, he was much more confident, walking home quickly, showering and dressing carefully, trying to slow down, knowing he was going to be ready far too early at this rate.

He knocked for Yoongi exactly on time, trying to calm the butterflies in his stomach, trying to persuade himself that this was no big deal. Yoongi himself threw all of that out of the window when he opened the door, dressed in something Jimin had never seen, casual and cosy but smart and oh so fucking hot, Jimin gulped hard before he could even talk. Yoongi grinned bashfully back at him, and they walked out together, chatting about inconsequential things, catching up on the last few days.

The aquarium was a bus ride away, and it was rush hour, so they had to stand, swinging from the straps that were set just a teeny bit too high for the pair of them, making them giggle at each other, and themselves. Yoongi looked a bit surprised by their destination, and for a minute, Jimin was concerned he was disappointed, but, as they entered the first display and watched as minute jellyfish swam around with their noses pushed up against the glass, side by side, Jimin knew it would be fine.

They were in the aquarium for far too long, and by the time they made their way out onto the streets, Jimin was getting seriously hungry.  
Thankfully Seokjin’s restaurant wasn’t too far away, and the buses were quieter now, so they got a seat together, thighs pressed together, talking animatedly about what they’d seen.

Seokjin had reserved Jimin and Yoongi one of his best tables, tucked away and private and Jimin knew, behind the scenes, Seokjin would be making especially sure that they were happy. He didn’t see him once, Seokjin giving him space, and he couldn’t be more grateful. At least until he saw the bill, and that he’d been given an almost ridiculously big discount, he’d have to make sure to find a way to thank Seokjin next time he’s in, for now, he resorts to sending a quick thank you text message to a man who is more his friend than his boss.

He and Yoongi walk back, through the park as Seokjin had suggested, slowly, enjoying the moment. It is warm but not too hot and they walk closely, side by side, their hands bumping a few times before Jimin bites the bullet and reaches for Yoongi’s hand. Yoongi looks down at their newly joined hands and smiles, interweaving his fingers with Jimin’s, stroking his thumb softly, almost absentmindedly as they walk, and it’s so fucking nice.

They’re back at the dorms far too quickly for Jimin’s liking and, as they walk towards Yoongi’s dorm room, his heart rate increases again, is he going to get to give Yoongi a kiss goodnight?

Yoongi doesn’t reach for his key immediately, he pauses, facing Jimin, blinking slowly and smiling gently.

“I had a really lovely night,” he tells Jimin, “thank you.”

Jimin blushes slightly, ducking his head down a bit and peeking up at Yoongi from beneath his lashes, “me too,” he agrees, “can I, can we go out again?”

Yoongi giggles and nods, “yeah, of course, my turn next time?”

Jimin smiles back, “yeah,” he replies.

For a few seconds they just look at each other, smiling at each other, and Jimin’s heart wants to beat right out of his chest.

“Can I kiss you?” he blurts.

Yoongi doesn’t answer, just leans in and pecks Jimin on the lips, softly and far too briefly.

Jimin follows him unconsciously as Yoongi moves back, chasing his lips again, wanting more. They kiss again, and again, keeping it gentle until Jimin sighs out with contentment, and reluctantly pulls away.

“I should go,” he tells Yoongi regretfully, he wants to do more, so much more, but he also wants to do this right, and he really has no idea what that means.

Yoongi hugs him goodbye, and Jimin makes sure he is safely inside his room before he walks away, on total autopilot, to his room, to his bed, and he sleeps soundly, probably with a smile still on his face, thinking about the kisses he’s finally got to exchange with the man he wants to be his first boyfriend.

 

 

 

Jimin and Yoongi go on a lot of dates over the next few weeks, taking their time to get to know each other on a much deeper level, sharing their deepest desires and fears, until Jimin isn’t sure where he ends and Yoongi begins. They haven’t had sex, they haven’t moved beyond kissing, but they’re most definitely heading in that direction, their post-date kisses getting heavier and heavier, more and more needy. So, when Yoongi suggests having a date night in in two weeks, making the most of Baekhyun being away for a couple of days on a field trip, Jimin knows they’re likely to be taking things to the next level.  
He’s excited and he’s nervous, not that he has any reason to worry, Yoongi knows he’s a virgin, knows everything he’s ever done, knows he’s only ever messed around a bit with Taehyung. And he wants this, he wants it to be Yoongi.

 

 

He hasn’t even seen Yoongi’s dick yet, he’s felt him of course, when their make out sessions have got hot and heavy, unconsciously rubbing into each other. Making Yoongi hard for him, it’s a heady feeling. But they haven’t taken clothes off yet, haven’t made each other come yet, and vaguely in the back of his mind, Jimin is thinking that before they dive straight into sex, they should probably work up to it.

He’s worrying about it in bed one night, Taehyung is out with the guy he’s seeing, its going really well for them, and Jimin is pleased for them both, but other than Yoongi, Taehyung is his closest friend, and he could do with some advice right now.

He tosses and turns, trying to sleep but failing, worrying, giving up on the pretence after a while and reaching for his phone, wondering exactly how to google his issue without landing on porn sites.

Thankfully Taehyung comes home shortly afterwards, smiling happily to himself, trying to be silent until he sees Jimin is still awake.

“Hey,” he starts softly, “it’s like nearly 3 am, what are you doing?” 

Jimin shrugs morosely, throwing his phone down on the bedside table, “nothing,” he tells Taehyung, “how was your date?”

Taehyung’s smile grows, “hot,” he smirks.

Jimin can’t help but snort back, because, yeah, he can smell the sex on Taehyung.

“Seriously though,” Taehyung starts as he’s stripping off ready for bed, “why are you still awake?”

“Just thinking,” he tells Taehyung.

Taehyung finishes pulling on his sleeping clothes and slides into bed with Jimin, cuddling him close, “what’s worrying you Chim?” he asks.

“Yoongi,” Jimin admits.

“You guys had a fight?” Taehyung guesses.

Jimin shakes his head, “god no, it’s just, we haven’t, you know, but we might, and I don’t, you know?” he tries.

“Umm, not really,” Taehyung confesses, before the lightbulb obviously goes off in his head, “oh, sex, you and Yoongi haven’t slept together yet? But you might?”  
Jimin nods into Taehyung’s chest.

Taehyung holds him a bit tighter, “silly Chim,” Taehyung coos fondly, “why are you worrying?”

“Because I don’t have a clue what I’m doing,” he mumbles into Taehyung’s chest.

“Ok,” Taehyung breathes, “I’m really going to have to do this for you huh? So, it’s going to go a bit differently depending on who is fucking who ok?”  
Jimin nods and waits for Taehyung to continue.

“If he’s fucking you, you’re going to need lube, if you’re fucking him, not so much, if he’s turned on, he’ll get wet for you, omeg thing. You’ve got a big dick though so don’t think you can just stick it in him, you’ll hurt him, finger him open first, get him to three before you try dick, go slow, let him set the pace to start, he’ll let you know when he’s ready for more ok?”

Jimin is barely breathing, mind trying to retain all of the information he’s being bombarded with, but he can do this, kiss Yoongi until he’s hard, finger him open, fuck him, he can do this. He definitely shouldn’t be thinking about this so vividly right now though.

Taehyung giggles slightly, “calm down Chim, are you this damn quick when you guys have been messing about?”

He’s joking, Jimin knows he’s joking, but Taehyung’s words are enough for the doubt to creep back in.

“We haven’t,” he starts, “only kissing,” he finishes quietly.

“You haven’t even jerked him off? Sucked him off?” Taehyung asks incredulously.

Jimin squeaks in mortification and shakes his head.

“Full on sex is a bit of a leap then, is Yoongi a virgin too?” Taehyung checks.

Jimin freezes because he doesn’t even know that, “I haven’t asked him,” he confesses.

Taehyung chuckles fondly, stroking Jimin’s hair, “you guys need to actually talk, you know? 

And Jimin knows, he does, but its awkward, and weird, so he just huffs in acknowledgement, giving Taehyung one more squeeze before wriggling into his usual sleeping position, finally exhausted and relaxed enough to sleep.

 

 

Two days later, he and Yoongi are on Yoongi’s bed, deep into another make out session, when Jimin decided to bite the bullet. He’s achingly hard, he can feel Yoongi is too, and they would normally stop sometime around now, pull back and give each other some breathing room to recover. But Taehyung is right, if they’re going to have sex when Baekhyun is away, they shouldn’t just go straight to it, so, instead of pulling away, Jimin trails his hand down Yoongi’s chest, down his stomach, and pauses at his belt.

“Can I?” he asks Yoongi, muttering against Yoongi’s lips.

Yoongi nods, shifting his body slightly so Jimin can properly reach to undo this belt buckle, pop the button on his jeans and slide the zip down. He brushes against Yoongi’s dick as he does, pulling a needy little whimper from Yoongi and he has to bite his own lip hard to stop him from whimpering too.

He’s touched someone else’s dick before, this isn’t unchartered territory yet, but this is Yoongi, and it’s special, and he wants to make him feel so damn good.

“Take them off?” he suggests, pushing at Yoongi’s jeans.

“Yeah,” Yoongi breathes.

Jimin helps, pushing Yoongi’s jeans down over his small pert butt, feeling an unexpected dampness at the back of Yoongi’s underwear before realising that Yoongi is already getting wet for him. With his jeans off, Jimin can smell Yoongi’s arousal clearer now, it’s like his heat scent, the one that drove Jimin so insane when he first presented, and he wants to bury his face between Yoongi’s legs.

He settles for palming Yoongi through his underwear, for now, mapping out his hardness with his fingers, learning, stroking and tugging.

“Oh fuck, Jimin, please,” Yoongi begs, hips pressing himself harder into Jimin’s hand.

With a boldness he didn’t know he possessed, he lets go of Yoongi’s dick briefly to pull the band of his underwear away from his skin, an unasked question, pausing to wait for Yoongi’s answer.

He just gets a little needy, “please,” in response.

He slides his hand inside, it’s so much nicer to have his hand on Yoongi’s bare dick. Its solid in his hand and, as he strokes lower, towards Yoongi’s balls, he can feel the slick that’s leaking from him. He dips his fingers through it, bringing it back up, spreading it along his length, doing it repeatedly until Yoongi is slippery in his grasp.

Yoongi hasn’t stopped making noises, and every touch means Jimin is learning more, about the speed Yoongi likes, the tightness of his grip, the sensitivity of the head. He jerks Yoongi off with more confidence than he thought he possessed until Yoongi is stiffening and shuddering and coming.

He strokes him through the aftershocks, and, when Yoongi is boneless beside him, gently withdraws his come and slick covered hand. He’d licked Taehyung’s come completely unconsciously, but this time he wants it, wants to taste Yoongi, sucking his fingers individually into his mouth almost obscenely, cleaning his palm with broad licks of his tongue, humming happily as he did so. He doesn’t even realise Yoongi is watching him at first, when he notices, he blushes slightly but grins anyway.

“You taste good,” he confides softly.

“Fuck,” Yoongi groans back, “do you have to say stuff like that?”

“Not if you don’t like it,” Jimin tells him, finishing licking his hand, pouting a bit for show.

Yoongi rolls his eyes, knowing Jimin and his pouts all too well, “maybe I should see how you taste should I?”

Jimin gulps, he’s still fully clothed and he’s most definitely fully hard, “ok,” he agrees.

Yoongi grins wickedly, rolling over as he awkwardly pulls his boxers back up, “lie back then,” he commands, tone soft but Jimin knows he needs to comply.

Yoongi straddles him to begin, unbuckling his belt, popping open the button of his jeans and sliding down the zip. He kneels up, giving Jimin space and pats his hip, “butt up,” he says, making short work of pushing down both of Jimin’s layers, exposing him for the first time.  
Jimin feels stupidly nervous, in his heart he knows Yoongi isn’t going to be mean or anything, but he feels vulnerable and is fighting with his instincts to cover himself up.

Yoongi reads him like a book, crawling up his body, laying down gently on top of Jimin, covering him and pressing gentle kisses to his face.

“Too much?” he asks, “want me to stop?”

Five seconds ago he’d of said yes, it’s too much, five seconds ago he didn’t have the weight of Yoongi pressing the entire length of his body, five seconds ago he couldn’t feel his naked dick pressing into Yoongi’s bare stomach where his shirt has ridden up, five seconds seems like a very long time ago.  
He shook his head, “not too much,” he told Yoongi, but his tone is a bit unsure.

“Jimin,” Yoongi questioned sternly, “honestly?”

Jimin nodded, “not too much, a lot, but its ok, please,” he said, starting to move very subtly under Yoongi, eyes almost rolling with how good it felt to be rubbing on Yoongi.

“If I suck you off is it going to be too much?” Yoongi checks.

Jimin legitimately whimpers, “I don’t know,” he whispers honestly.

Yoongi grins knowingly, “stop me if you want ok?” he says, before wriggling back down Jimin’s body. 

He pushes up Jimin’s shirt, kissing him across his belly and down his thighs. It’s sweet torture having him so close, feeling his breath on his skin, at this rate Jimin is going to come before Yoongi even gets his mouth on him.

As if sensing this very fact, Yoongi suddenly takes Jimin into his mouth and sucks gently, Jimin gasps out a plaintiful, “oh my fucking god,” grabbing onto the sheets for dear life, trying to hold on to some sort of reality.

He knew he was going to come fast but the warm wet pressure of Yoongi’s mouth is too much. He grabs blindly for Yoongi’s head, latching onto a handful of hair and wrenching him off barely in time before he’s coming in great pulsing streaks. The first hits Yoongi’s chin, but the rest thankfully misses him much to Jimin’s relief. He doesn’t let go of Yoongi’s hair until he’s done, and even then, it’s because Yoongi very gently wiggles his head, coughing to get his attention,

“umm, Jimin?”

His fist is open in an instant, stroking Yoongi’s head, trying to soothe him instead,

“shit, sorry,” he apologises, a daft grin on his face after his epic orgasm.

“Christ you’re strong,” Yoongi mutters, rubbing his own head, “surprised you didn’t pull my damn hair out.”

“’m sorry,” Jimin said again, pulling Yoongi in for a hug, kissing the top of his head as Yoongi snuggled into his chest.

Yoongi hugged him back, muttering into his chest, “’s ok, I kind of liked it.

Jimin doesn’t think he was supposed to hear that, and he tried to hold in his giggle but failed.

“Kinky, Yoongi,” he chuckled.

“Shut up,” Yoongi grumbled before sighing, “I could fall asleep right now.”

Jimin echoed his sigh, suddenly noticing how tired he was too, and a nap sounded bloody heavenly.

“Me too,” he agreed, kicking his jeans off all the way and pulling his boxers back up before hugging Yoongi to him again.

Falling asleep with Yoongi feels intimate, feels safe, feels right and Jimin could stay in their little bubble forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more update to come, the final chapter and two epilogues. I'm aiming to post them on Saturday


	12. August

The letter, when it came, could not have been more unexpected. Jimin rarely gets any post, and when he does its normally pretty mundane stuff, invoice for his dorm room, overdue notice from the library. This envelope feels different. It has a company name printed on the outside, in formal but fancy script, the paper is heavy, it feels expensive and Jimin is curious.

He flops down on he and Taehyung’s bed to open it, alone in the dorm, for now, pushing the flap carefully to unstick it, not even wanting to rip the envelope.  
The contents are nothing like what he expected, although what he expected he can’t really articulate. It is from a firm of lawyers, lawyers who have been instructed by his parents, and, as he reads, he feels sicker and sicker.

The main letter sets out their case, that they adopted Jimin in good faith, their intentions were made clear at the time of adoption and they received assurances from the agency that their requests were reasonable. They are suing the adoption agency for their negligence and, unless Jimin returns of his own free will there will be a court case, his future decided by lawyers.

With the letter is supporting paperwork, his adoption certificate, first time he’s ever actually seen that, a terrifyingly long list of previous cases, using an archaic law, that adoptive parents have won, and had their omega children returned to them, some well into adulthood, letters back and forward to the adoption agency, the adoption agencies response to his parents’ legal challenge. Jimin can’t read them, he lets the papers fall onto the bed, a lump in his throat and his vision blurring, he still isn’t free.

The implications hit him hard, he might be an adult, but that law means he is still legally considered his parents property, something that can be given back to them no matter how he feels about it. Bile rises in his throat and a cold sweat breaks out all over his skin, he doesn’t even realise he’s going to throw up until the first retch and then he bolts for the bathroom, barely making it in time to lose his lunch, tears rolling down his face from the force of his retching and the panic that’s clawing his insides.

 

Taehyung finds him half an hour later, stone still, still occasionally retching as he thinks of the implications of the letter, his stomach long since empty, the heaves just painful now.

“Chim? You’re sick?” Taehyung asks gently, coming into the bathroom, immediately going to the sink for a washcloth, dampening it and running the cool fabric over Jimin’s sweaty face.

He looks at Taehyung, just looks, frozen, unable to speak.

“Chim?” Taehyung tries again, kneeling in front of him, “talk to me?”

He tries, takes in a slow and painful breath to try and explain to Taehyung why he’s so frightened right now, but as soon as he opens his mouth to talk, he just retches miserably again.

 

It takes him another half an hour of Taehyung’s patient cuddles for him to be able to move from the bathroom floor, to be able to breathe normally again, but as soon as he re-enters the bedroom, he sees the letter and its contents spread on the bed and he falls to his knees, his frozen terror replaced by sobbing keens.

“Fuck,” Taehyung mutters, wrapping Jimin back in his arms, “honey please, what’s going on?” he asks into Jimin’s hair.

“They’re going to take me away,” Jimin wails, clinging tightly to Taehyung as if this alone will save him.

“Who will?” Taehyung urges.

“My parents, it’s the law, I have to go,” Jimin tries to explain.

“Well that’s just bullshit,” Taehyung explodes, “they can’t do anything, you’re an adult.”

“I’m not, I’m adopted, I’m theirs, forever, it says so,” he tells Taehyung, pointing to the letter on the bed.

“That doesn’t sound right Chim,” Taehyung tells him sceptically, “can I look?”

Jimin really doesn’t want Taehyung to let him go, but he needs him to understand more, so he reluctantly unwinds from Taehyung and nods.

Taehyung is quiet for a long time as he reads and re reads the letters and the supporting evidence.

“Ok, I admit, it doesn’t look good,” is the first thing he says when he finally looks up from the paperwork.  
Jimin just looks at him.

“Wait, here me out,” Taehyung continues, “that law is fucking ancient, like from way back when hybrids were first a thing, and according to that,” he gestures dismissively towards the letter, “it hasn’t been successfully used in like forty three years, things have changed a lot, all ‘brids have rights now, not just alphas.”

He pauses as Jimin’s face reflects the confusion he feels.

Taehyung sighs, “alpha rights came first,” he reluctantly explained, omega rights were last, but they did come, and I think you’re forgetting something,” he pointed out.

“I have you?” Jimin guessed.

Taehyung giggled, “not what I was thinking, although yes, obviously. They’re petitioning to have omega Jimin back,” Taehyung revealed dramatically.

“Yeah?” Jimin agreed.

Taehyung huffed and rolled his eyes in frustration, “have you forgotten that you’re an alpha, you idiot?”

There was no way that Jimin wanted to admit, that he had, in fact, in his panic, forgotten that he was an alpha now and that knowledge made the tension start to bleed out of him, helping him to relax for the first time in the last few hours.

“You think there’s a possibility they won’t be able to force me to go home?” he asked Taehyung softly.

“I think you have a very good case, Chim, we’re going to have to lawyer you up though.”

Jimin’s heart sank again, “lawyers cost money,” he told Taehyung gloomily, “and I don’t have money.”

“I have an idea,” Taehyung told him, reaching for his phone and dialling a number.

“Namjoon hyung,” he said happily when his phone was answered, “if Jimin was in trouble and needed a free lawyer, where should he go?”

Namjoon may not be on speaker phone but Jimin can still hear his squawk of shock, it’s loud enough to make Taehyung wince.

They chat for a while, and Taehyung manages to calm Namjoon down enough to explain the circumstances, and then he’s reading out portions of the letter and the evidence to Namjoon to help him understand too.

By the end of the day, their room is full, Jimin and Taehyung, Namjoon and Seokjin, Yoongi, Jungkook and even Hoseok, crammed together in their dorm room, planning their response with military precision, Jungkook is even making notes, pen flying swiftly across the page and they think of questions they need to ask and Jimin’s official response to the requests made of him.

Namjoon suggests they go in soft to start with, pointing out that the law is not only outdated but has since been followed by more recent laws that contradict it, inviting Jimin’s parents to withdraw their challenge. They decide to keep the fact that he has now presented as an alpha a secret, for now, their trump card to pull out if they need to.

Jimin sleeps that night, squashed between Taehyung and Yoongi, his boyfriend reluctant to leave him. Taehyung had agreed to Yoongi staying, with the strict understanding that there was to be no sex without him, the look of disgust on Yoongi’s face at the thought of a threesome with Taehyung had made Jimin laugh freely for the first time all night.

 

 

Jimin had expected the legal process to take its time after his parents flat out rejected to withdraw their request. He expected there to be a bit more backing and forwarding with letters between himself, his parents’ lawyers and the adoption agencies lawyers, but the next thing he got in the post was a court date.  
It clashed with an important test, but the letter made it abundantly clear, if he failed to turn up, it would be taken that he didn’t challenge the judge’s decision that would be made in his absence, and he didn’t want to risk that.

His course advisor was thankfully understanding though, if a little surprised that it was a court date that was going to preclude one of her best students from class that day. Thankfully the letter didn’t specify what he was going to court for, the fewer people that knew the better as far as Jimin was concerned. He was given permission to take the test at a later date without penalties.

 

 

The court date was so close that Jimin didn’t have enough time to scrape together the money for a lawyer so he went in alone, carrying a file of paperwork and evidence scraped together by his friends, working overtime to find anything and everything they could to support his case, including the all-important, brand new blood test results, confirming him as alpha, he’d only received those yesterday.

Stepping into the courtroom was one of the most surreal experiences he has ever had, his friends are there, but they haven’t been allowed in the room because this technically falls under the family court system, the room isn’t set up how Jimin expects, it’s more like a large conference room, with a horseshoe shaped table, chairs all facing the front so everyone can see whoever is speaking at the time.

It is the first time he has seen his parents since they kicked him out, made him fend for himself for nearly a week on zero money, and the memory has his heart beating faster.

“No lawyer?” is the first thing he’s asked by a surprisingly kindly looking judge.

He shakes his head, “I am a self-supporting student,” he explains.

The judge’s eyebrows raise slightly at that, his gaze flicking to Jimin’s parents, sat speaking with their very sleek looking lawyer. Jimin knows he looks like shit in comparison to his very well dressed and groomed parents, but he did his best, that’s all he can do.

His parents lawyer speaks first, and at length, an impassioned presentation, designed to make it look as if his parents are heartbroken at the loss of their only child, they play their roles well, his mum dabbing at her eyes with a tissue, Jimin wonders if he’s the only one to notice that her eyes are dry and it’s all for show.  
Then the adoption agency’s lawyer speaks, putting forward their case, how different things were when Jimin was adopted and how they cannot be held to promises made before attitudes changed.

Jimin is internally pleased to see the judge nodding subtly along with their arguments, maybe he’s got this after all.

And then it’s his turn, hands trembling, to take the front, to tell the judge that he wants to stay independent as he has been since his parents cut him off, both financially and physically, that he wants to carry on studying and qualify to be a doctor. He brings his financial records, showing his earnings for his work with Seokjin, his grades, his entire life in paper form. He rounds up, looking his parents dead in the eyes as he delivers the final blow.

“Anyway, the legal challenge is irrelevant, my parents are trying to bring me back under their control using a law brought in for omegas over a hundred years ago, not only has the law changed since then, society has. Oh, and I presented as an alpha anyway.” 

He passes his blood test results to the judge for checking and risks a look at the other occupants of the room. The adoption agency representative and their lawyer look shocked but relieved, his parents and their lawyer look utterly thunderstruck, the judge looks confused.

“Mr Park,” he starts, not unkindly, “why didn’t you bring this up before this trial?”

Jimin takes a deep breath, “I wasn’t given the opportunity sir,” he answers honestly.

“Ok, thank you, you may take your seat now,” the judge tells him, still holding on to Jimin’s blood test results.

“Mr and Mrs Park,” the lawyer starts, “your entire case hinges on the fact that the hybrid you adopted, the hybrid you want to be returned to you, is an omega, these results clearly state that your son has presented as an alpha. Under the circumstances, I cannot make any other ruling than to dismiss your case.”

“This is bullshit,” Jimin’s dad exploded, thumping the table with his hand and standing up menacingly, “he’s fabricated those results, look at him, there’s no way a little fucking fairy like him is an alpha.”

For a second, everyone in the room is stunned into silence at the outburst, then his parents’ lawyer is desperately trying to calm his dad down before he causes more trouble.

The judge has no such qualms, “sit down Mr Park or I will have you removed, there is no place for such behaviour in my court room.” He waits until Jimin’s dad has retaken his seat, a now murderous expression on his face.

“These tests have been carried out by an approved laboratory, there is no way for your son to have fabricated these results, however unpalatable you may find them.”

“He’s no fucking son of mine,” Jimin’s dad growls under his breath.

The judge heard, Jimin heard, everyone heard, and, no matter how shitty they’ve been to him over the years, they’re still his parents, it still hurts.

“I think you made that abundantly clear when you abandoned this young man,” the judge starts, steel in his tone, “however, he has thrived alone, and is making something of himself,” he continues, looking almost fondly at Jimin, “and I, for one, think he is going to make an excellent doctor.”

Just when Jimin thinks it’s all over, the judge surprises him once again.

“There is, however, another matter I wish to bring your attention to, under the laws of hybrid care and management, there are strict rules defining what is acceptable and what isn’t, you will have signed papers to this effect when you adopted Jimin. I have seen his medical records, submitted as part of this process, and I am disturbed by one fact. When he was four years old you took him overseas, to an unlicensed hospital, and had his tail illegally removed. This would not have been permitted here and you knew that. Details of this incident have been passed to the police for investigation, from my experience, you can expect to be prosecuted for this, and will face either jail time, a hefty fine to be paid to young Mr Park, or both.”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Jimin’s dad exploded.

“I can assure you I am not,” the judge told him, “but that is a matter for another day, for now, your case against both young Mr Park and the adoption agency you used are dismissed, you have no case.”

The clerk approached the front, “all rise,” she stated, letting the judge out of the room, leaving the three parties to make their own way out.

Jimin left the room first, gathering his papers and slinking out before his parents could speak to him. He was still trying to process that this part at least was over, but that there may be more to come.

 

 

The trip back to his dorms is more subdued than it should be, he’s won, it’s over, he is no longer under threat of being dragged home. But his dad’s outburst weighs heavily on him, hurts him all over again.

And to make it worse, this is the first day that Baekhyun is away, this was supposed to be special for him and Yoongi, but it isn’t. Instead of having sex, he curls up in Yoongi’s bed, in his boyfriend’s arms and cries, relieved and hurt and guilty.

 

They could have sex the following day, they have time, they have space, but Yoongi knows him too well. Instead, they hole up together, ordering food in, watching movies, cuddling, napping. It’s exactly what Jimin needs and he couldn’t be more grateful.

 

 

 

They wait another two weeks, until both Taehyung and Baekhyun are sick to death of walking in on them with their hands down each other’s underwear, before they have sex. Baekhyun sexiles himself, knowing that for sex, no matter how far they’ve come and how attitudes have changed, omegas still feel safest in their own environment.

They’ve been slowly building up to this moment, talking shyly to each other about what they want at first, but Yoongi is proving to be pretty demanding, and Jimin kind of likes it when he gets a bit bossy.

He dresses carefully for tonight, after thoroughly showering, despite Yoongi’s scent all over him these days, one very pushy omega sat in his lap at lunchtime today and kind of scented him as she tried to persuade him to come out to a party with her tonight. He’d been diplomatic at first, telling her he had plans, but she’d been determined, and in the end Jimin had practically needed to jump up and shove her off him for her to get the message. He could still smell faint traces of her cloying scent on his t-shirt when he got home, making him rip it off irritated before showering.

He finds the jeans that are Yoongi’s favourite, the ones that hug his ass perfectly but aren’t too hard to take off like some of his skinnier jeans are. He’s rifling through his t-shirts, trying to find something perfect, when he comes across Yoongi’s stripy one, the one he accidentally stole ages ago, and the one he thoroughly abused during his first rut. Although it doesn’t live under his pillow anymore, it doesn’t need to now, he still cherishes it, and the memories it holds, and he smiles to himself as he brushes his hand over the soft worn fabric.

Yoongi looks gorgeous when he opens the door, as Jimin knew he would, they both know tonight is the night, and despite both being ready, Jimin can see Yoongi looks as jittery as he feels.

“Hey,” he starts, feeling stupidly shy for no good reason.

Yoongi smiles softly back at him, “hey,” he echoes, reaching for Jimin and hugging him, “you look gorgeous.”

Jimin hugs Yoongi tightly, pushing his nose into the crook of his neck and inhaling deeply, “fuck,” he whispers softly, “you too. I want you so bad, why am I nervous?”

Yoongi lets a little chuckle escape, “its normal,” he reassures, “it’s kind of a big deal, but we both want this right? We’re both ready, we have time, no need to skip straight to the fucking. Come here,” he finishes, leading Jimin to his bed, pulling him down to sitting and pressing his lips to Jimin’s.

The effect is instantaneous, Jimin’s insecurities vanish and he kisses Yoongi back, harder, more passionately, pushing Yoongi down onto the bed, onto his back, and climbing between his parted legs. It seems that Yoongi is feeling the same, grabbing Jimin by the ass and holding him firmly down as they carry on kissing.

They’re enthusiastically thrusting against each other, swiftly getting to the point of discomfort, and Jimin has to breathe in hard to shove a hand down the front of his jeans to adjust himself.

“Do me while you’re down there?” Yoongi asks, half joking.

“Want me to just take them off?” Jimin suggests.

Yoongi nods, “yeah.”

He peels Yoongi’s jeans off, taking the opportunity to kiss across his stomach and down his thighs as he does, making Yoongi squirm because its ticklish. He decides his own jeans can go too, climbing back onto Yoongi and kissing him again. They’re both hard, they’re both really fucking hard, and Jimin really wants to know what   
Yoongi feels like wrapped around his dick.

“He tugs down Yoongi’s boxers, stroking his bare dick before spreading Yoongi’s legs wider and reaching lower. He’s fingered him before, this isn’t new either, but when he slides his hand around, something isn’t right.

“Yoongs?” he questions softly, because Yoongi is dry, no slick ready to ease his way.

“Sorry,” Yoongi breathes back, almost wincing with embarrassment, “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“We don’t have to do anything,” Jimin tells him, “we can stop if you’re not comfortable…”

Yoongi groans, “but I do want to, I don’t know why my stupid body isn’t working.”

Jimin caresses Yoongi’s cheek carefully, looking down at him, “don’t say that,” he tells him, “your body isn’t stupid, it’s probably nerves. Do you want to keep going like this? Kissing? I’ll suck you off?”

“I’ll suck you off,” Yoongi tells Jimin.

Jimin laughs nervously, “not sure that’s the best plan, I’ll probably come in like two minutes.”

Yoongi shrugs, “doesn’t matter if you do, you can come twice right? Might not be a bad idea to come before you get in me anyway.”

And Jimin has to acknowledge the logic of this, so they switch around, removing the last of their clothes as they do, leaving them naked in front of each other.

Yoongi wastes no time sucking Jimin into his mouth with the expertise he’s shown many times before, he’s good, too good, and Jimin never lasts long. Yoongi is clearly in a teasing mood today though, bringing him to the edge and stopping twice before he finally lets Jimin come, and he swallows him down too, something he   
doesn’t normally do, leaving Jimin shattered and panting on the bed.

When his senses return, it’s clear that Yoongi is far more turned on than he was before, Jimin can see the slick shining on the inside of his thighs, he can smell it, and oh fucking god he wants it.

“Yoongs?” he croaks, “can I touch you now?”

Yoongi nodded, “god yes,” he breathed, pecking Jimin quickly on his lips and shoving in next to him on the bed, “get your fingers in me.”

Jimin nodded, kneeling back between Yoongi’s legs, sliding one hand up his slick thigh, trying not to whimper. He was soft right now, hardly surprising after coming so hard from Yoongi edging him into oblivion, but somehow, he just knew there was going to be no issue with him getting hard again while he’s fingering Yoongi.

He started with one, it was almost comical how easily he slid in, feeling Yoongi’s walls warm around him, not particularly tight. This was good, Yoongi was already relaxing for him, already getting ready to take him for real.

He’s done this before, fingered Yoongi open, found his prostate, got him off like this, he knows what he’s doing here, knows how fast he can push Yoongi and what he likes. So, he doesn’t waste any time pushing back in with two and working Yoongi up to three. By the time Yoongi is happy with three he’s being neither still or silent on the bed, his dick looks painfully hard, Jimin is now hard again, and this is it.

He reaches for the condom they’ve left close by and shows it to Yoongi, checking he’s still up for this.

“Yes,” Yoongi wails, “please, fuck, get in me.”

He does not tell Yoongi that Taehyung made him practise putting condoms on a cucumber that he’d bought especially for the purpose. It was part hilarious, part mortifying to have his roommate make him sit on the bed, with the vegetable clamped between his thighs, putting condoms on it until it was second nature. He thought Taehyung was insane, but he is beyond grateful right now to have had the practise, for this to be easy, for him not to have to stop and ask Yoongi for help.  
He kisses his way back up Yoongi’s body, back to his mouth, led between Yoongi’s thighs, dick ready to go, and this is where he is in unchartered territory.

“Help me?” he asks Yoongi against his lips.

Yoongi nods, pulling his knees up either side of Jimin and reaching down to guide Jimin’s dick inside him.

“Slow to start,” Yoongi breathes, and Jimin complies, easing into Yoongi as gently as he can. As much as he’s prepared him, Yoongi is tight and the last thing Jimin wants is to make this uncomfortable or unpleasant for Yoongi.

He slides in a bit, less than half of his dick, before pulling back out again and repeating. He eases in just a little bit more each time, slow, methodical, kissing Yoongi the whole time, listening to his body for any signs of discomfort. But there’s none, Yoongi is moving too, trying to get Jimin to go faster. He lets Yoongi set the pace, until he gets a good-natured swat on his ass from Yoongi,

“Would you move more?” Yoongi begs.

“More?” Jimin checks, “harder? Faster?”

“Yes,” Yoongi tells him, “all of those.”

The next thrust he snaps his hips just a bit harder, just a bit quicker, and the effect is wonderful, Yoongi just about melts underneath him, and the quicker and faster he goes, the more Yoongi moans, the more slick he produces and the more he begs. He’s never going to last long at this pace and he’s pretty sure Yoongi is getting close too. He hasn’t found the right angle to hit his prostate yet, so he experiments, trying to find it, trying to make this as good as he can.

Yoongi isn’t expecting constant changes of angle and he grumbles, “the fuck are you doing?”

“Prostate,” Jimin tells him bashfully.

“Oh,” Yoongi tells him, nudging him a bit to one side and tilting his own hips until Jimin hits it, “fucking…there,” he chokes out.

Jimin goes for it, chasing his own orgasm, trying to give Yoongi his, watching as Yoongi jerks himself to completion thankfully just before Jimin explodes inside of him, and then collapsing down on top of Yoongi, spent, shattered, sticking them together with Yoongi’s come, it’s kind of gross but Jimin couldn’t care less.

They shower together afterwards, somehow more confident in being naked and completely on show to each other, they have given themselves completely to each other now, Jimin is no longer a virgin, and he couldn’t have picked anyone better for him than Yoongi.


	13. Epilogue 1

In a year of being together, or just over, Jimin’s ruts and Yoongi’s heats hadn’t synced once. It wasn’t particularly unusual for unmated pairs, but it was annoying, necessitating time away from each other and a whole lot of very frustrating masturbating, made worse for Jimin knowing just how amazing sex with Yoongi could be.

In the last year, they’ve had an awful lot of sex, learning the intimate details of each other’s bodies and how to satisfy each other, taking care of himself alone wasn’t the same anymore.

But after a year, it looks like syncing is happening, they’ve both been antsy and on edge for the last few days, their sex drives ramping up, both of them preparing for hormonal meltdown.

At first, Jimin wasn’t sure they should take that step, being with someone when you’re both that vulnerable was risky. They could accidentally mate, Yoongi could get pregnant, Jimin could hurt him, and he was nervous. But Yoongi was one step ahead of him, booking them both in with the campus doctor to discuss how they could take such a step safely. So, it was organised, Yoongi had a birth control pill so he couldn’t get pregnant, and they had strict instructions about keeping things handy to bite on if the urge to mate got strong.

And so, in two days or so, they’d both make their way to the top floor, where a few mated pairs lived together, and where the couple heat and rut rooms were, it was all Jimin could do to try and concentrate for the last few lectures beforehand, his rut already wanting to run out of control.

 

 

 

Jimin is pacing, actually pacing, when Taehyung finally has enough and snaps.

“For fuck's sake, pack your damn stuff and just go would you,” he spits out, making Jimin thankfully stop in his tracks.

“Hmm?” he questions vaguely.

“Please, just go, even if Yoongi isn’t quite ready, you are, I guarantee your dick is coming out in the next hour or so and I’d rather you were elsewhere for that, ok?” Taehyung pleads.

Just Taehyung’s mention of dick is enough to have Jimin’s stomach flipping and his jaw clenching with barely repressed desire, and he knows Taehyung is right.

He nods, “yeah, ok,” he agrees, grabbing his bag and haphazardly pushing random things into it.

Taehyung huffs in frustration, “for god's sake,” he mutters, shoving Jimin out of the way and repacking sensible things, holding out one item incredulously.  
“What the fuck are you planning to do with Yoongi that’s going to necessitate swimming goggles?”

Jimin looks at the offending goggles in Taehyung’s hand, and the look on his face and can’t help but burst out laughing, “sorry,” he choked out, “I think I’m a bit distracted.”

“No shit,” Taehyung agrees, “why didn’t you get this sorted yesterday? Your brain is fucking scrambled man.”

Jimin sighed, “been trying to wait for Yoongi, but it’s hard.”

Taehyung looked down lewdly, “not yet,” he quipped, passing Jimin the now sensibly packed bag. “Go now, I’ll let Yoongi know I’ve sent you up, text him your room number when you know ok?”

“Thanks, Tae,” Jimin said, ignoring the bag and hugging Taehyung, “sorry I’ve been a pain.”

Taehyung hugged him back briefly, giving him a fond peck on the crown of his head, “have fun,” he told Jimin, “be good, don’t break each other.”

 

 

 

Jimin made his way up to the top floor, they’ve provisionally booked one of the rooms at the end of the corridor, but there are no guarantees that someone else hasn’t claimed it first. He is in luck though, this room is nicer than the twin share dorms that they’re both still in normally. The couple rooms have double beds, more space and larger bathrooms. The room has been aired out since its last occupants and meticulously cleaned, but Jimin can still detect vague traces of them, and that won’t do at all, not for him, not for his omega, so he spends the last few hours alone scenting as much as he can, spreading his possessions around the room, making it homely for when Yoongi joins him.

He knows that omega’s nest, Yoongi has described it to him before, but he’s never seen it in person. He knows that Yoongi will want plenty of blankets and pillows though so he raids the cupboards, piling up everything he can find ready for Yoongi to choose from, doing his best to make sure Yoongi feels completely comfortable away from his usual environment.

 

 

 

When Yoongi comes up, bag in hand and a shy smile on his face, Jimin knows he isn’t quite as deep into the hormone cloud as he is. Jimin is already hard, uncomfortably so, and getting needier by the second. He’s in much better control these days though, it’s far easier than it was dealing with that first couple of ruts when even Taehyung wasn’t safe, and nothing was sacred. Now he can wait. Or at least that’s what he thinks until Yoongi hugs him, and he buries his face into Yoongi’s neck, practically able to taste Yoongi’s rising scent.

“Fuck,” he bites out harshly, fighting for control of his body, “make your nest,” he growls at Yoongi, “I’ll be back.”

He locks himself in the bathroom, jaw clenched, braced over the sink vanity, fucking harshly into his fist, quickly coming over the cupboard doors, and then regretting it when he has to clean up after himself.

 

 

“Already?” Yoongi questions when Jimin comes back into the bedroom.

He nods, “sorry,” he chokes out, “I’m falling faster than I expected.”

Yoongi nods back in understanding, “yeah,” he breathes back, “it’s kind of intense having you here, smelling like that.”

“Still want this?” Jimin checks.

“Please,” Yoongi asks softly, going back to his nest, their nest, making it perfect.

They spend the evening together in the nest, getting comfortable, hanging out, Yoongi’s scent, and his temperature is slowly rising, he’s nearly there, nearly ready. They kiss, softly, gently, carefully and lovingly. Jimin has to excuse himself twice more to jerk off in the bathroom before he can drift off to sleep with Yoongi in his arms.

 

 

 

He’s woken up by Yoongi sitting on his lap, not just on his lap he quickly realises, on his dick, riding him gently, stealthily, as if not wanting to wake him up. Jimin feigns sleep for another minute or so, watching Yoongi ride him through barely open eyes. Yoongi is completely naked, flushed from heat and so fucking beautiful. Yoongi is biting hard on his own lip to keep himself silent, his brows furrowed in concentration, and that won’t do, Jimin wants to hear him, wants him to be loud. He brings his hands up to Yoongi’s hips and squeezes gently, making Yoongi look at him, looking momentarily shocked.

“Sorry,” he groaned out softly, not stopping his movements, rocking his hips, shifting Jimin just slightly inside of him, “I couldn’t wait.”

“’s ok,” Jimin grunted sleepily, “stop biting though huh?” he gently swipes his thumb over Yoongi’s lip where its clamped between his teeth, “let me hear you.”

His words are enough, Yoongi nods eagerly, releasing his lip and a filthy groan as he plants his hands on Jimin’s ribcage and starts to ride him harder.

Jimin is on the edge far too fast and he grabs tighter at Yoongi’s hips, trying to make him slow down.

“Yoongs,” he gasps out, trying to warn him.

But Yoongi doesn’t pay any attention and Jimin can’t hold back, coming in Yoongi barely ten minutes after he woke up.

Yoongi didn’t stop, chasing his own orgasm quickly now before Jimin can go too soft. Jimin winces, but swipes a hand around Yoongi’s ass, collecting enough slick on his hand to jerk Yoongi off, watching as Yoongi pulses stripes over his stomach and chest, smiling lazily as Yoongi slows and then stops moving, but makes no moves to get off Jimin’s dick.

“Better?” he asks his tone still deeper with sleep.

Yoongi smiles back, “for now,” he says, leaning down to kiss Jimin.

“’m tired,” Yoongi grumbled, relaxing all of his weight on to Jimin’s chest.

He’s a nice solid weight, but not too heavy, so Jimin just wraps his arms around Yoongi, “sleep for a bit then?” he suggests.

Yoongi yawns and nods, settling his head into Jimin’s chest and almost immediately beginning to breath slower, heavier.

“Umm, Yoongs?” Jimin says softly, “let me just…” he trails off, but wriggles underneath Yoongi, reaching down, trying to move Yoongi enough so he can slip his mostly soft dick out of him.

When Yoongi realises what he’s trying to do he’s immediately on alert, slapping Jimin’s hand away and reseating himself.

“No, stay in,” Yoongi tells him, sounding scandalised that Jimin was even considering pulling out.

“Why?” Jimin asked, letting Yoongi have what he wanted, but unsure why.

Yoongi snuggles himself back into Jimin’s chest, “don’t know,” he said, “feels nice.”

“Ok,” Jimin agreed, dozing off shortly after Yoongi did.

 

 

 

When he wakes up again it’s because Yoongi is crying very softly. He’s off to Jimin’s side now, not touching him, curled up in a tight ball. Something is not right with his omega and Jimin’s heart hurts immediately.

“Yoongi?” he questions reaching for him, “whats wrong?”

Yoongi flings himself out of Jimin’s reach, “don’t touch me,” he sobbed out, “I’m the worst omega ever.”

“What? No you’re not, you’re the best,” Jimin told him, tone soft, trying to placate Yoongi.

“I’m not,” he sobbed, “I let it go.”

“Let what go?” Jimin asked him, still sleep muddled, still confused.

Yoongi rolled over to face him and looked sadly at the sizeable wet patch on the bed between them, “it came out when I was sleeping,” he whimpered.

It’s not like Jimin didn’t know omegas could get upset about their alpha’s come leaking out of them, he knew, the internet had told him, Taehyung had told him, but   
seeing Yoongi so distressed was awful.

“Oh sweetheart,” he started softly, “its my fault, I didn’t knot you, its ok, it’ll stay when I knot you, I promise.”

And Yoongi looked at him with such hopeful yet tearstained eyes Jimin couldn’t help but want to protect him.

“Come and hug me?” he suggested softly. He pushed the blankets out of the way, so Yoongi could come to him, could hug him, but Yoongi spotted something else, Jimin’s dick, hard and ready again, and his tears were instantly gone.

“Knot me now alpha?” he begged sweetly, his hand wrapping around Jimin’s dick and stroking him, “please.”

“‘K,” Jimin choked out, mind already drifting, wanting, needing to be inside Yoongi now.

He pushed Yoongi gently onto his stomach, sliding a hand up his thigh, encouraging him to spread his legs further. Yoongi’s thighs are glistening with slick, so wet for him already, and Jimin doesn’t hesitate. He positions the head of his cock at Yoongi’s entrance, pushing slowly inside, lying his chest to Yoongi’s back and starting to move slowly. He wants to take, to fuck hard and fast, but this way will be better, so he grits his teeth and keeps moving in and out, slowly, deeply.

He kisses Yoongi’s neck, too close to his scent gland, teeth beginning to nip just very gently, wanting so badly to bite into Yoongi, claim him, make him his. Yoongi doesn’t say anything but he tilts his head over more, giving Jimin easier access, a clear go signal, Yoongi wants to get bitten too. The knowledge that Yoongi wants it, even without telling him, has Jimin’s hips speeding up involuntarily, fucking harder into Yoongi. He knows he shouldn’t, he knows he can’t, but Jimin can’t hold back his primal instincts, ducking his head down to avoid Yoongi’s scent glad, he bites him anyway, just to the left of his spine, drawing a tiny bit of blood and a huge big fucking moan out of Yoongi. He doesn’t need to ask, Yoongi’s warm slick walls clenching around him tells him everything, Yoongi came, now it’s his turn.

Jimin doesn’t let go of Yoongi’s skin and muscle, still held between his teeth, as he fucks into him faster and faster, needing to come so god damn badly. And then an odd sensation, something he’s not felt before, his dick feels like it’s suddenly growing, fattening near the base. Jimin froze, dick still half in Yoongi, staring down at himself, trying to make sense. 

“Don’t stop,” Yoongi wailed below him, “come, please, I need your knot.”

And Jimin could have slapped himself on the forehead because duh, that’s his very first knot.

He tries to get it inside Yoongi, but it’s already too big, instead, he fucks Yoongi with the rest of his dick, coming shortly afterwards with a whimpery grunt, and then a softer, more confused whine as he didn’t stop coming. Pulse after pulse, wave after wave, Jimin came into Yoongi, instinctively grabbing his knot tightly, feeling it release more and more. 

Yoongi, to his credit, didn’t whine until Jimin had finished.

“You didn’t knot me,” he told Jimin sadly.

“I’m sorry,” Jimin choked out, “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“And you bit me,” Yoongi told him.

Jimin nodded, “I couldn’t stop myself,” he confessed, voice low, worried.

“Felt so good,” Yoongi told him softly, “you can bite me like that again? Anywhere, as long as you don’t mate me, right?”

“You want me to?” Jimin checked.

“Fuck yes,” Yoongi smirked, “bite me when you knot me ok?”

Jimin smiled back, “yeah,” he agreed.

They’d rolled face to face to talk, to cuddle and to kiss, but as Yoongi relaxed, his expression saddened again,

“’s coming out again,” he choked, eyed reddening as he fought back tears.

“Shh, Yoongs, its fine,” Jimin soothed him.

Yoongi exploded, “no its not, you don’t understand,” he spat, “I need it.”

Yoongi wasn’t wrong, Jimin really didn’t understand. “Yoongs I came heaps,” he started, “some of it’s going to be still there, don’t worry.”

Yoongi glared at him, jumping out of the nest and stalking to the bathroom, there was muttering as he went, and Jimin was pretty sure he’d heard “fucking stupid alpha,” as Yoongi slammed the bathroom door, locking it noisily, and Jimin knew he’d fucked up.

 

 

 

Yoongi didn’t come out, Jimin waited for him for twenty minutes, half an hour, pacing, not wanting to disturb Yoongi, wanting to give him space, but needing to fix things, needing to comfort his omega.

He tapped on the bathroom door after forty minutes, only to receive a muffled, “go away,” from Yoongi. In desperation, he messaged Taehyung.

 

To: TaeTae  
“I’m fucking this up.”

 

He started mournfully.

 

From: TaeTae  
“Chim, what have you done? Is Yoongi hurt? Are you?”

 

To: TaeTae  
“Not hurt, like physically, but he keeps crying.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“What’s making him cry?”

 

To: TaeTae  
“TMI, but when my cum comes back out.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Plug him then?”

 

To: TaeTae  
“With what?”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Seriously, that’s an actual question? Either leave your dick in him after you’ve knotted or use an actual buttplug, Chim. Where is your brain right now?”

 

To: TaeTae  
“Haven’t knotted him yet, and I’ve tried staying in him, but it falls out when we’re asleep or something. And where am I supposed to get a buttplug anyway? I can’t leave him when he’s in heat. I can’t go out in rut.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“You’re going to make me go sex toy shopping for your boyfriend, aren’t you?”

 

Despite the circumstances, and the embarrassing texts, Jimin wants to giggle at that last one, he can hear Taehyung’s despairing tone as clearly as if he was talking to him.

 

To: TaeTae  
“Umm, yes please?”

 

From: TaeTae  
“I hate you.”

 

Is all he gets in return before Taehyung goes silent.

 

 

 

 

It takes Yoongi another half an hour to emerge, looking small and cold and lost. Despite his heat, he’s shivering, and he still looks on the verge of tears. Jimin just wants him to stop hurting.

“Come here?” he suggests softly, patting the edge of the nest.

Yoongi looks at him, lip pouted out, but he nods, crawling back into the nest and snuggling deep into the blankets. Jimin tucks him in, stroking his hair, pressing gentle kisses to his forehead.

“I’m sorry I didn’t knot you,” he told Yoongi gently, “it took me by surprise, it was the first time it’s happened.”

Yoongi looks at him sharply, “that was your first knot?” he asked.

Jimin nodded.

“Fuck, I didn’t know, I’m being so selfish,” Yoongi moaned, looking even closer to tears, “I don’t mean to be such a whiny bitch, but it hurts, somewhere deep inside my heart, when your cum comes out.”

“It’s ok, this is new for both of us, right? We just need some practise.”

He meant it to be comforting, to make Yoongi feel better, he wasn’t expecting the reaction he got.

“Want to practise again now?” Yoongi asked him with a wicked look on his face.

Jimin couldn’t help but smirk back, “I guess we could,” he teased.

Yoongi threw the blankets off himself, “god, get in me,” he demanded, positioning himself face down, ass up on the bed.

“Like that?” Jimin checked, already moving in behind Yoongi.

“Yes, it’s deep. Oh fuck, so good,” Yoongi moaned as Jimin started to slide inside.

“When your knot starts, don’t keep thrusting or you won’t get it back in, little grinds ok?” Yoongi instructed, voice already starting to go whinier.

“Got it,” Jimin bit back.

This time was way harder to keep control, as much as he wanted to go slow, to build up, he just couldn’t hold back, swiftly bringing his pace up and fucking hard into Yoongi’s pliant and welcoming body.

“Fuck, yes, harder, harder,” Yoongi begged, and Jimin didn’t deny him, giving him what he wanted, what they both wanted.

And then the newly tell-tale feeling of swelling starting.

“Yoong, think I’m going to knot,” he choked out.

“Yes,” Yoongi agreed, “stop moving, bite me.”

Jimin stopped moving, circling his hips just slightly, feeling the incredible pressure of Yoongi holding tight around his knot. Holding himself earlier had felt great, but this was on another level, and he was momentarily overwhelmed.

“Fucking bite me,” Yoongi demanded, voice wavering.

Jimin ducked his head to Yoongi’s back, biting a mouthful of his flesh in between his teeth, holding Yoongi firmly.

“Oh fuck,” Yoongi choked out, coming on to the sheets below him. Feeling Yoongi tighten almost impossibly hard around his knot was mind blowing, making Jimin come harder than he could ever have imagined. Somehow Yoongi managed to get them both led down, Jimin spooning behind Yoongi, still occasionally spurting inside of him, feeling like he’d astral projected into another universe. As he came down from his high, he can feel Yoongi purposefully clenching, drawing yet more little pulses out of him, feeling overwhelmingly good, and maybe pushing him a little into oversensitivity.

They both dozed off, Jimin’s knot holding him firmly inside Yoongi, relaxing Yoongi properly, letting him get some proper rest.  
They were disturbed only a short time later by Jimin’s phone going off. Yoongi grumbled as Jimin reached for it, checking his messages, just the one, from Taehyung.

 

From: TaeTae  
“I really did not need to hear Yoongi fucking screaming at you to bite him, you two are nasty, you better not have mated for real. I’ve left you a present outside your door. You owe me big time.”

 

Jimin flushed at the implications but couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face.

He waited until his knot had gone completely, and Yoongi was peacefully still sleeping before he slipped stealthily out of Yoongi and their nest to check what Taehyung had left. In an inoffensive brown paper bag outside their door there were not one but three buttplugs. Three different sizes, god bless Taehyung’s foresight, Jimin really did owe him.

He opens the smallest one, washing it carefully in the bathroom before returning to the nest and to a still sleeping Yoongi. Jimin can see that cum has already started to leak out of Yoongi, hardly surprising considering the sheer volume he must have come, but he doesn’t want Yoongi to be sad again so, as he snuggles back against his omega, he slips the buttplug inside him. It barely stretches him, but it’ll be enough to keep the remainder of the cum safely inside, and hopefully make Yoongi feel better.

The plugs, all three of them, prove to be perfect and, over the next few days, are very well used. Jimin only sends one more text to Taehyung, too far gone in his hormonal haze afterwards to remember the outside world even exists, but Taehyungs reply will keep him giggling for a long time to come.

 

To: TaeTae  
“I really do owe you, Yoongi and I will thank you in person when we’re back.”

 

From: TaeTae  
“Please don’t, please never speak of this again. Having to listen to the two of you fucking was traumatising enough. I’m never going to be able to look at a buttplug again, bastard.”


	14. Epilogue 2 - The End

Graduation day dawns, as he expected it to, warm and sunny. Jimin had been obsessively checking the weather forecast for days now, wanting to make sure he had the perfect outfit choice, so he wasn’t too cold or too hot, he wanted to look perfect today. 

Unlike the vast majority of the student body, graduating alongside him today, his parents won’t be there. After the shit they pulled in his first year they’ve thankfully faded into an almost insignificant memory. Not always, of course, there are still times when it hurts him, to know that those people adopted him, chose him, raised him for the sole purpose of being their caregiver in their old age. It has taken the last three years of therapy to make him mostly ok though, and its experience that he knows is going to make him a better, and more understanding doctor.

The police investigation against them and his unnecessary operation as a child had been harrowing. There had been medical appointments, including a terrifying and claustrophobic MRI scan to check his spinal function. Thankfully he’d been spared court a second time, his medical records then and now enough evidence without him. His parents had been convicted of unlawful wounding with intent and sentenced to jail terms, although they’d been suspended given their ages. There had been compensation too, more money that Jimin had any idea that they’d had. They’d always lived a fairly modest life, but it turns out they’d been sitting on sizeable assets. The money he received could set him up for life, but the only thing he touched it for was to pay for his schooling. For his day to day necessities, and his fun money, he worked for Seokjin, and, in the future, he would earn his way through his job.

His parents might not be there for him, but Seokjin and Namjoon will be, their twin expressions of pride and emotion when he shyly offered them his only two guest tickets made his slight embarrassment worth it. They jumped at the chance, a year after Namjoon’s own graduation, to return and be Jimin’s support system, even though they were deep into wedding planning, they always had time for him. They may not be much older than him but honouring them in this way is the best way Jimin can think of to thank them for all of their support over the last four years, he really does owe them more than he can ever repay.  
He will be graduating alongside so many others, but a few very special ones.

Taehyung, of course, managing to breeze through his marine biology course with flying colours, he’ll be graduating at the top of his class today, he’s already landed a prestigious job with one of South Korea’s most highly thought of companies. In just a few short weeks, Taehyung will be going to sea, out on a research vessel, trying to tackle the rising issues of rubbish in the world’s oceans, his mind is already a whirlwind of possible solutions and Jimin couldn’t be more proud of him.  
Jungkook too has passed well, although with a lot more effort than Taehyung ever needed to put in. He has a job lined up with one of the publishing companies in the city, a junior role, for now, Jungkook has taken great pains to stress to them, but there is massive scope for advancement, and Jimin knows that, despite his reticence, Jungkook is headed for great things. It’s a comfort to Jimin to know that Jungkook will be staying in the city too, with so many familiar faces set to scatter around the globe, having friends staying nearby will be a relief.

Hoseok won’t be at the graduation ceremony, but there is no doubt that he’ll be at the after party, his dance studio, open for eight months now and going from strength to strength, closed for the day. Its somewhere that Jimin frequent regularly, dancing off the stress of his almost constant tests and exams, and Hoseok will probably never quit begging him to reconsider his career and become a dance teacher for him instead.

And Yoongi, Yoongi will, of course, be graduating too, and it is with no small pang of regret that Jimin thinks of him as he dresses carefully for the day ahead. They’d stayed together the best part of two years, loving each other, supporting each other, being each other’s safest place and best friend. And that had ultimately been their downfall. They hadn’t fought, hadn’t had any major issues, things had just kind of ended. That isn’t to say it didn’t hurt when, one night, Yoongi had been brave enough to voice what Jimin had been thinking for a while now, that they were better off as friends. They’d both cried that night, great heaving painful sobs of mourning for their relationship, they’d had sex one last time, slowly, sensually, like neither of them wanted it to end. But end it did, and, in the morning, as Jimin left Yoongi’s place, they didn’t kiss, they hugged tightly for the longest time, but they didn’t kiss, and they hadn’t since.

Finding their new normal afterwards was heart wrenchingly painful on both them and their friends. Jimin shed more tears in the weeks that followed than he ever had in his life. But despite the hurt, he knew that their decision was the right one, and eventually they found their way back to each other as close friends.  
Yoongi, like Taehyung, will be leaving after graduation, scouted by a small but up and coming production company in New York, Yoongi has spent the last six months desperately trying to learn enough English to survive as well as complete his finals successfully. As a result, Jimin has seen very little of him recently, but he understands why, and, despite their distance, they’ll keep in touch.

Their love had been epic, it had been life changing, it had supported Jimin through some of the toughest times in his life so far, but it was ultimately not meant to be. There is a part of him that wonders if he will ever find a love like that again, if it’s possible to love as fiercely and deeply as you do for the first time, knowing what heartbreak feels like and that it’s a very real possibility, no matter how much you think it isn’t. The thought scares him sometimes, but he found it once, loved that way once, and maybe, just maybe, he’ll be that lucky again, he really hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for all those reading who were expecting a straightforward VMin fic, I hope you can forgive me for not tagging in advance that I was aiming for a YoonMin endgame but I didn't want to spoil the storyline.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read along, left kudos and comments, it really does mean a lot, I appreciate every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just about finished with writing/editing the whole story so I'm expecting to update this with the next chapter mid next week.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
